Sweet Candy
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: El destino puede cambiar, a partir de un punto, en esta historia se presenta un remolino de emociones Sweet Candy a honor de la flor llamada dulce candy, un destino que podrá cambiar sus vidas no solo de ella si no también de sus personas queridas
1. Una segunda oportunidad

**SWEET CANDY **

**(AUN TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER ESCUCHAR TE QUIERO)**

**CAPITULO I**

**Una segunda oportunidad**

**Todos absolutamente todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoku Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia de Candy Candy, bastante triste diría yo.**

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_En el bosque que queda cerca de la mansión de los Ardley, donde se celebraba la anual cacería del zorros y se presento a la hija adoptiva de la familia, Candy White Ardley, dos jóvenes caballeros de la familia, Archie y Stear se preocuparon ,ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Candy ni su primo regresaban, entonces decidieron ir a buscarlos, al principio no los encontraban hacia que su desesperación crecía y los caballos galopaban aun mas hasta que cerca de una colina encontraron a dos jóvenes, uno en el piso y una pequeña niña desmaya sobre de el, así que bajaron del caballo y Archie cargo el cuerpo desmayado de Candy y Stear vio el cuerpo de su primo y no dudo en revisar su pulso._

-¿El esta bien hermano?-cuestiono Archie

-Si, pero esta muy débil, será mejor que lo vea un doctor, ¿Candy esta bien?-contesto Stear aun bastante preocupado al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba y lo subía al caballo

-Si solamente se desmayo, ¿pero que habrá pasado?-su argumento contenía algo de curiosidad de lo sucedido e igualmente subía a Candy a su caballo

-Al parecer el caballo de Anthony se quebró una de sus patas en una trampa para zorros y el cayo, creo que se pego fuertemente la cabeza-Stear empezó galopando su caballo a dirección de la mansión

-Ya veo y por eso Candy se asusto y se desmayo-lo decía ya teniendo el ritmo de galope que su hermano

Ya en la mansión Ardley

_El doctor de la familia le puso algunos vendajes a la cabeza de Anthony ya que el impacto fue fuerte, en esa habitación se encontraba la tía abuela, Archie, Stear, la señora __Leagan, Elisa y Neal preocupados y al pendiente de lo que iba decir el doctor acerca de la salud de Anthony._

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieto doctor?-pregunto la tía abuela

-Es un milagro de que haya sobrevivido al impacto, al parecer cayo de cabeza, este muchacho se aferro a la vida-

-¿Entonces el ya esta bien doctor?-pregunto la señora Leagan con su eterna frialdad pero aun así preocupada por Anthony

-Si, pero va ver un problema y no quiero que se alarmen-

-¿De que se trata doctor?- pregunto Stear

-En mi experiencia como medico, puede haber dos alternativas cuando hay impacto en la cabeza de esta naturaleza, una es la muerte y dos la perdida temporal de la memoria-

-¿Quiere decir que Anthony va tener amnesia?-pregunto algo alarmado Archie

-Si, ojala tengan paciencia me retiro- a la despedida del doctor todos agradecieron sus servicios

-Si no fuera por la tonta de Candy esto no hubiera pasado-exclamo Elisa

-Sabes perfectamente Elisa de que fue un accidente, que no fue provocado por Candy- Archie respondió a tal insulto hacia a Candy

-Mi hermano tiene razón a Candy no le eches la culpa- también Stear se incluyo en defender a Candy

-Pero mi hermana no hubiera dejado que hiciera tal barbaridad, al menos di que no esta muerto-contesto Neal defendiendo a su hermana

-¡BASTA NIÑOS!-Exclamo la tía abuela

-Pero tía abuela, yo tengo la razón- reprocho Elisa nuevamente

-Elisa cállate la tía abuela tiene razón, al menos deberían tener respeto, Anthony esta descansando, será mejor que se retiren de la habitación, Elisa, Neal será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa-La señora Leagan puso orden

_Elisa y Neal, molestos se retiraron junto con su mamá, mientras tanto Archie y Stear decidieron visitar la habitación de Candy, la cual se levanto alarmada al querer saber el estado de su querido Anthony._

_-_Dorothy, ¿Dónde esta Anthony, quiero saber donde esta?-cuestiono Candy, y Archie y Stear decidieron entrar a la habitación

-Señorita será mejor que descanse, no es bueno para su estado-Argumento su mucama

-Candy tranquilízate-Archie la tranquilizo al mismo tiempo con su hermano decidieron ponerla nuevamente en su cama-será mejor que sigas descansando-dijo Stear preocupado por la fiebre de Candy

-Stear, Archie, ¿Anthony como esta?-pregunto preocupada Candy

-El recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el doctor le recomendó reposo absoluto- Stear contesto a su preocupada interrogante

-¿Le paso algo grave?-volvió a preguntar pero ahora con un tono triste

-El doctor dijo que Anthony vive de milagro, pero aun así no va estar del todo bien-Ahora Archie le contesto de una manera que Candy no se sintiera mal (n/a ¿mal?, mas bien hizo que se sintiera peor)

-¿A que te refieres, de que no va estar del todo bien?- Candy seguía con sus interrogantes

-También el doctor dijo de que tenía la posibilidad de que pierda temporalmente la memoria-Después de que Stear dijo esto, vio a Candy romper en llanto

-Esto es mi culpa no debí dejar hacer tal locura, no debí dejar que nos separarnos de los demás-el rostro de Candy se ocultaba entre sus manos y los chicos trataban de consolarla de su lamentable llanto para luego de forma precipitada decir-quiero verlo

-Sera mejor que lo veas mañana, tienes una fiebre muy alta-explico Archie- pero…-replico Candy

-Archie tiene razón, además el doctor dijo que Anthony podía despertar hasta mañana y prohibió las visitas el resto de la noche-argumento Stear

_El clima que había en la mansión Ardley en la oscura noche era de una horrible tormenta, la lluvia al parecer se llevaba todas las flores que estaban a su paso, todas esa bellas flores que había sembrado Anthony con todo su amor y su esmero algo que Candy entristeció en extremo, su estado de salud hizo que su fiebre le provocaba horribles sueños._

-Anthony…Anthony…ah…..-Esto decía entre sueños algo que su fiel amigo y acompañante Klin hizo despertarla

-Klin, tuve un mal sueño, a pesar de que un principio pensé que Anthony podría morir, aun así presiento que algo malo va suceder-se paro de su cama y miro su ventana y como las flores rastros ya no quedaban, algo que la alarmo mucho-en mi sueño Anthony y yo nos separamos para siempre

_A pesar de esa confesión no le podía decir a su pequeño amigo, "no te preocupes no permitiré que eso suceda", por que las cartas que le fueron leídas a Anthony le predecían algo malo algo que cambiaria sus vidas, para ella todo era mejor si Anthony no moría, ella siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón para el, a pesar de lo que sufriera, al día siguiente después del almuerzo los habitantes de la mansión Ardley se dirigieron a la habitación de un joven herido, Candy estaba al pendiente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

-¿Dónde estoy?-Anthony por fin había despertado, la sonrisa se dibujaba en muchos rostros de la familia, pero aun quedaba la incertidumbre-¿Quién, quien soy yo?-se agarraba la cabeza a pesar del dolor que esto lo provocaba, esto hizo que Candy trataba de aclarar

-Anthony, despertaste, será mejor que te recuestes-Decía con tono maternal a lo cual Anthony la vio fijamente pero con cierto desconcierto

-¿Anthony?, dime ¿Quién eres tu no te conozco?, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- su tono a confundido entraba aun estado de desesperación algo que ha Candy dejo helada

-Sera mejor que yo me quede hablar con Anthony, no hay que perturbarlo con tanto bullicio-La tía Elroy dio la orden y todos salieron de la habitación sin excepción alguna

-"Candy, se fuerte no llores"-se decía a si misma mientras se alejaba de Stear y Archie

-Candy-estaba Archie dispuesto a consolarla hasta que Stear lo detuvo haciéndole una señal de un rotundo no-pero hermano-reprocho Archie- ella necesita estar sola, compréndela ella se siente muy mal de que Anthony no se acuerde de ella-sin darse cuenta Stear dijo algo que llego a los oídos de Neal el hijo malcriado de los Leagan, que inmediato llega a la biblioteca de la mansión con su hermana a la espera de sus padres para recibir noticias de Anthony

-Hermana, te tengo una buena noticia-lo dijo de una forma jubilosa

-¿Se trata de Anthony?-pregunto ella como siempre suspicaz

-Algo por el estilo, Anthony no recuerda a la estúpida de Candy-explico de una forma triunfante

-¿Y eso que?, era de esperarse fue lo que dijo, por lo consiguiente tampoco se acordara de ti y de mi-Al parecer a Elisa no lo sorprendía

-Pero ahora que lo dices, no te has puesto pensar en lo mucho que eso puede perjudicar a Candy-

-Mmmm, Neal ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-De forma maquiavélica Elisa pudo ponerse en sintonía con su hermano

-Ya sabes que siempre voy a estar de tu lado, solo queda decirle a mamá-Después de que dijo esto la señora Leagan hizo presencia

-¡MAMÁ!-Dijeron unisonó al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a ella para decirles su propuesta con una sonrisa por lo mas malvada

_Mas tarde Candy no podía olvidar las palabras que pronuncio su querido Anthony, incluso el día que se vieron por primera vez en el portal de las rosas no había sido tan frio y tajante con ella, la pobre niña pecosa sentada en uno de los sofás de su habitación teniendo a Klin encima de sus piernas, sus perturbados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la puerta_

-Pase-Candy hizo la señal para que atreves del umbral pasara su fiel sirvienta, a la cual la consideraba una amiga y una excelente consejera-Dorothy eres tú

-¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo por el jardín, Candy?-dijo esto de una forma embelesadora

-No tengo ánimos de salir- Candy desistió a la propuesta de Dorothy

-Anda Candy el día esta hermoso, para que te quedes allí sentada todo el día-de repente se quedo callada al abrir las cortinas de la habitación, vio para ella lo que seria una masacre-Señorita Candy

-Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Candy-Esto dijo al mismo tiempo que hizo caso al llamado de Dorothy, y ver lo que Elisa ordenaba al jardinero que hacer con lo que quedaba de flores, a lo que inmediatamente decidió bajar a evitar tal masacre, al mismo tiempo que Archie y Stear veían como Neal ordenaba algunos sirvientes llevarse las cosas de Anthony, mientras que este ultimo no entendía lo que pasaba mientras estaba postrado en su cama

-Neal, ¿Qué estas haciendo con las cosas de Anthony?-Archie buscaba explicación a su interrogante

-La tía abuela así lo quiso-dijo complaciente el hijo de los Leagan, Archie estaba apunto de soltarle el puñetazo a la cara, algo que atemorizo un poco a Neal, hasta que Stear le aconsejo algo mejor-Mejor aclaremos esto con la tía abuela y si no es cierto dejare que golpees a Neal, ¿De acuerdo?-a lo cual no le quedo a Archie contestar-de acuerdo- mientras tanto en el jardín Candy decide hacerle frente a Elisa

-¡DEJA EN PAZ LAS FLORES DE ANTHONY ELISA!-Tal fue su enojo que los sirvientes le prestaron mas atención a la penetrante presencia de Candy White Ardley

-Tú eres la menos indicada para gritarme, si no fuera por ti Anthony estaría bien-De cierta forma a Candy le afecto tal aclaración

-Si pero no es motivo de que arranques las flores, ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Solamente las cambio de lugar-

-¿A que te refieres a que las cambias de lugar, explícate?, eso es imposible en otro lugar no crecerían-

-¿Por qué mejor no vas y lo compruebas con la tía abuela?-

-Pues lo hare pero por el momento, tu no arrancaras ninguna flor, ¿te quedo claro?-

-Haz lo que quieras de todas formas me las llevare-Cuando Candy se fue, Elisa espero solamente para ver la cara de desolación de Candy y seguir con sus planes que hasta ahora marchaban a la perfección

_Así fue que Candy se apresuro al estudio donde normalmente se encontraba la tía abuela y para su sorpresa Archie y Stear ya estaban con la presidenta de la familia, la máxima autoridad en la mansión._

-Esperaba decírselos después de la merienda pero ya que insisten-Comento la tía abuela

-Tía abuela ¿dinos que es lo que sucede?-pregunto un Stear bastante preocupado

-Anthony se ira a vivir por un tiempo a la casa de los Leagan, por petición de ellos mismos-Contesto con seriedad la Tía Elroy

-¿Por qué tía, que trae de bueno de que se valla de aquí?-Pregunto Archie bastante molesto

-¿Quieren saberlo?-pronuncio estas palabras al mismo tiempo que miraba con cierto rencor a Candy

Flash Back

_Los tres miembros de los Leagan, madre e hijos, están entablando una charla con la tía abuela sobre la situación de Anthony y el peligro al que se expuso arriesgando su propia vida._

-Tía abuela, me preocupa mucho Anthony-Comento con cierta falsedad la hija de los Leagan

-Elisa, el va estar bien, solo su perdida de memoria será temporal-dijo de forma calmada la tía Elroy

-Pero pensamos que si Candy , Archie y Stear, estando bajo el mismo techo es posible que lo expongan a un sinfín de peligros hasta el día que no corra con la misma suerte-Explico Neal el motivo de preocupación de Elisa

-Tía será mejor que Anthony viva por un tiempo con nosotros, lo cuidaremos a tal grado que no se llegue a lastimar ni con la hoja de un libro-comento la señora Leagan llegando a convencer a la tía abuela, después de los peligros que se ha expuesto su nieto desde que conoció a Candy

-Esta bien, será hasta 6 meses cuando serán llevados a Inglaterra al colegio San Pablo, bajo la decisión del abuelo Williams-A lo cual esta contestación hizo tener una sonrisa de satisfacción a Elisa y Neal

Fin del Flash Back

_La tía abuela comento la sugerencia de los Leagan y en cierta parte tenían razón ni Candy ni los jóvenes tenían el más mínimo valor de reprochar cosa alguna, ya que cualquier cosa los pondría a su contra, a lo cual no pudieron oponerse a tal decisión, pero alguien no se conformaba a tal situación acerca de las rosas del joven convaleciente. _

-"Al parecer Elisa, gano esta vez"-este pensamiento afligió mas el corazón de Candy, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación-Por eso se están llevando las rosas, ¿acaso se las están llevando a la mansión de los Leagan?-comento desesperada a que esas rosas pudieran morir en otras tierra que no fueran los jardines de la mansión Ardley

-¿Acaso lo que dice Candy es cierto Tía abuela?-Pregunto exaltado Stear

-Yo no estaba enterada de eso, pero pediré que no se las lleven, total, el estará muy poco tiempo con los Leagan y que dentro de seis meses, todos ustedes, se irán a Inglaterra por ordenes del abuelo Williams-A esta declaración Candy se sorprendió mucho

-¿A Inglaterra?-Lo decía atemorizada tal vez pensaba que era castigo por parte de su tutor

-¿Acaso nos mandaran a ese colegio llamado San Pablo del cual tanto nos hablan?-Pregunto Archie

-Si, mientras tanto pase ese tiempo, Archie y Stear irán a la casa de campo de los Ardley para que mediten su rebeldía y su descortés comportamiento-A lo cual esos dos jóvenes no pudieron negarse- mientras que Candy se ira al hogar de Pony hasta que George el encargado de su cuidado ira por ella para llevarla a Inglaterra, esto es necesario, conociéndolos serian capaces de hallar la forma de escapar de la mansión y perturbar la recuperación de Anthony, el ahora necesita alejarse de peligro alguno-los tres tenia una cara de resignación que traban de controlar, sentían que perdían a alguien muy importante-Bien será mejor que preparen sus cosas pasado mañana se irán-

-"Es muy pronto, significa que no podre ver a Anthony dentro de seis meses"-Bajo este pensamiento salieron de la habitación recorriendo los pasillos por inercia, Candy susurro algo que llego al oído de sus dos acompañantes-Esto es mi culpa-

-No digas esas cosas Candy, fue un accidente, tu no le golpeaste la cabeza a Anthony-Le explico Archie

-Aun así no es justo que ustedes también sean castigados, solo por mi culpa-a esto una lagrima recorría su pálida mejilla

-No te preocupes de cierta forma tuvimos la culpa, Candy ¿sabes algo?-Stear miro a los ojos a Candy y sostuvo en sus manos los hombros de la desdichada huérfana-Desde que llegaste esta casa nos has traído muchas alegrías, el único problema aquí es que nuestra familia debe seguir un estricto protocolo por ser de la alta sociedad-

-Stear tiene razón, deja de llorar, y dibuja una sonrisa en tu rostro que es lo que mejor te queda-Archie, que no aguantaba ver así a su amiga le pidió tal petición, que ella lo hizo con algo de desgano

-Bueno, me iré a mi cuarto a descansar, los veré en la cena-Dijo Candy con algo de ánimo fingido

-Hasta entonces Candy-Dijeron en unisonó los hermanos y así vieron alejarse a la joven rubia

-¿Te pasa algo Stear, estas preocupado porque nos manden a la casa de campo?-Miro Archie su hermano con un aire de preocupación

-No, me preocupa que tipo de cosas le valla meter a la cabeza Elisa a Anthony, presiento que no va ser nada bueno-Stear contesto de sobremanera que Archie también desconfiara

-¿Crees que lo ponga en nuestra contra?-Pregunto Archie

-Tal vez, pero hará lo imposible para ponerlo en contra de Candy, a tal grado de llegue a odiarla-Decía con seriedad el ingeniero de grandes inventos- lo único que nos consuela es que su amnesia es temporal.- Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, el confundió Anthony se asomaba a la ventana para ver lo que quedaba de sus rosas, de las cuales desconocía que eran de él, y también se observaba que dos carruajes llevaban sus cosas, algo que aun no comprendía lo que sucedía, lo único que sabia por parte de su tía abuela era que se llamaba Anthony y pertenecía a una noble familia

_Al día siguiente era una mañana bastante fría y con una densa niebla que cubría gran parte de la mansión, donde Candy permanecía dormida, pero un ruido en particular hizo que se levantara de su cama y se asomara a su ventaba que daba vista a la salida de la mansión, vio un carruaje y distinguió tres figuras que llamo su atención fue la de Anthony apoyándose en los brazos de Neal y Elisa, esta ultima viendo hacia la dirección de la ventana de Candy hasta que cierto momento sus miradas se cruzaron una era de triunfo y complacencia de una venganza cumplida, y la otra de tristeza, culpabilidad y resignación vencida por una total soledad, que la misma Dorothy llego a su auxilio para que esta le brindase apoyo, mas en la tarde Candy se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la mansión que pocos conocían y la densa niebla hacia mas desconocido el lugar y junto a ella se encontraba Klin su fiel compañero._

-"Anthony, ojala me perdones por poner tu vida en peligro, prometo no volver hacerte daño"-para luego de que sus ojos emanara lagrimas de desconsuelo-No se que hubiera hecho si tu….si tu hubieras muerto-luego rompió de nuevo en un

amargo llanto- Anthony perdóname, perdóname, tal vez fue un error habernos conocido, pero aun así no me arrepiento, porque yo te quiero, yo debí haberme caído del caballo no tú- en ese entonces su llanto fue cesado por el llamado de una muy querida amiga

-Candy, Candy, ¿Dónde estas, Candy?-Era Annie la noble hija de los Brighter, que acudió al encuentro con la que consideraba su hermana

-¿Annie?, Annie, Annie aquí estoy-Klin fue el primero en llegar con la joven dama,

-Hola Klin-luego se dirigió con Candy-Hola Candy- tomo las manos de su amiga en muestra de su apoyo-El jardinero me dijo donde estabas, me entere de lo que paso y vine a visitarte

-Oh Annie, de seguro tuviste algún problema con tus padres en dejarte venir- comento Candy a su querida amiga

-No para nada le comente a mi papá y el encantado me dejo venir, pero te vez triste, tu que siempre eras tan alegre y siempre tu sonrisa adornaba tu rostro, ¿Qué paso con la Candy que conocí en el hogar de Pony?-

-Las cosas no me han salido bien soy la vergüenza de la familia, no se porque el abuelo Williams me acepto como hija de los Ardley-

-Tal vez vio en ti una niña dulce que alegraría con su presencia a los miembros de su familia- Al decir esto Candy recordó las palabras de Stear- Anda Candy tomemos un paseo por el jardín, para que puedas recobrar tu sonrisa-

-Gracias Annie-caminaron hacia el jardín de las rosas hubo algo que les llamo la atención-Es una dulce Candy que Anthony sembró con tanto esmero- dijo la pequeña pecosa ya que ella misma vio como el viento se llevaba todo a su paso-Anthony me dijo que algún día me acompañaría al hogar de Pony-

-¿Anthony es muy importante para ti Candy?-pregunto con curiosidad Annie

-Si, a él lo quiero como no te imaginas Annie, pero me duele no verlo por un tiempo, que no me pueda acompañar al hogar de Pony-

-¿Por qué no te llevas esta flor contigo, en representación de Anthony?-Candy se quedo pensativa-¿Qué te parece la idea Candy?

-Me parece buena idea, llevare esta parte de Anthony conmigo, "no debo perder la fe, volveré a ser buena amiga de Anthony"-

Si alguna vez la vida puede cambiar de rumbo  
Cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo  
Mandar ese disfraz que para nada te va al limbo  
Perder el miedo para nuevamente tratar juntos  
Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengas miedo de volver amar

Lo que quiero es un amor  
Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón  
Con dignidad y convicción  
Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy  
Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor

Eso es lo que soy

Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo  
Aún tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar te quiero  
Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengo miedo de volver amar

Lo que quiero es un amor  
Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón  
Con dignidad y convicción  
Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy  
Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor

Esto es lo que soy

Lo que quiero es un amor  
Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón  
Con dignidad y convicción  
Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy  
Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor

Eso es lo que soy

No soy alfombra ni escalón

Esto es lo que soy

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, este fue dedicado a esas personas como yo que lloramos cuando nuestro querido Anthony falleció, pero bueno no me molesta si hay queja alguna ok?, créanme que al principio tenia miedo de publicarlo, porque hay otro fic que se trata de cuando Anthony no muere pero las situaciones son totalmente distintas de lo que va pasar aquí, pero bueno en cada capitulo les daré la llamada "recomendación del capitulo" acerca de tv,lectura como libros y fanfics etc… jeje, algo que se me ocurre ojala no les moleste y para empezar puse la canción d jesse and joy de las Tontas no van al cielo, una recomendación del capitulo que ojálalo disfruten, saludos

Chaito….**  
**


	2. Un Nuevo Camino Al Corazón

**SWEET CANDY **

**(AUN TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER ESCUCHAR TE QUIERO)**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Un nuevo camino al corazón **

**Todos absolutamente todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoku Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia de Candy Candy, bastante triste diría yo. Insisto**

_Candy fue trasladada al hogar de Pony llevando consigo una parte de Anthony que nadie le podría arrebatar, al principio la hermana María y la Sra. Pony se preocuparon ya que al principio creían que ella la habían corrido de la casa de los Ardley , pero ella les explico todo y estuvieron un tanto mas tranquilas a pesar de que fueron informadas acerca del estado de Anthony, en ese tiempo estaba triste y como no estarlo, ¿Cómo podría estar feliz después de lo que le sucedió al chico que tanto quería?, no lloraba, porque prometió no hacerlo frente a los niños, pero cuando esta sola, en las noches sube a su padre árbol y desahoga sus penas, la dulce candy la sembró en una tierra fértil cerca de la colina, y candy se preguntaba que era de él, que tipo de cosas haría Elisa y Neal con él, pero mientras estaba allí conoció a Jimmy que hizo que se levantara y renaciera de su tristeza, pero no por completo, sin embargo Anthony se recuperaba y su padre el Sr. Brown, hablo con el unas tantas palabras en el jardín de la mansión._

-Entonces, ¿dice que yo soy su hijo?-pregunto aun sin recordar mucho a las personas

-Así es Anthony, y a partir de ahora me ocupare mas de ti-Su padre de cierta forma se sentía culpable, ya que por negocios lo descuido un tanto

-No se ofenda, pero aquí me han cuidado muy bien-

-Si y agradezco esto a los Leagan infinitamente, pero aun así tratare de ayudar lo mas que pueda en tu recuperación-decía esto alentando a su joven hijo

-Bueno, aun no me acostumbro a tener mucha confianza a la gente de esta casa, y como dice que usted es mi padre, quería preguntarle algo- decía esto al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo de su bolsillo

-Si, ¿dime que pasa?, puede preguntar lo que tu quieras-

-Entre mi ropa estaba esto, y en lo que he estado aquí no he visto algo parecido a esto, ¿me podría decir que significa?-Anthony enseño la moneda que significaba la amistad entre el y Candy, y su padre había escuchado algo de ella y sospecho que ella tenia algo que ver con esto

-Es un amuleto, será mejor que mientras recuperes la memoria, lo guardes celosamente y no lo enseñes, ya que es la clave hacia tu destino y hacia tu felicidad-El señor Brown dijo algo que hizo que Anthony no entendiera lo que dijo pero tomaría el consejo

-Aquí les traigo un poco de té- Elisa dijo con una interesada amabilidad por el simple hecho de quedar bien

-Gracias Elisa eres muy amable-Dijo Anthony de cierta forma encantado por la dulzura fingida por la joven esto demuestra que todo lo que brilla no es oro

_A esto Anthony después de meses de convivir con los hermanos Leagan, el también se convirtió en uno de ellos, puso toda su confianza en Elisa, quien le volvió a enseñar modales, quienes eran los miembros de los Ardley, a excepción de _

_su madre solo le enseño a los varones incluyendo sus primos a los cuales dijo que eran la vergüenza de la familia, así que tomo cierta fijación de hablar mal de una chica en especial de Candy White Ardley el error de la familia._

-Candy, es la hija adoptiva del abuelo Williams después de haber sido sirvienta de esta casa- comento Elisa

-¿Cómo, pero como lo hizo?-Pregunto algo indignado Anthony después de que también gracias a la tía abuela, le fueron muy marcadas las diferencias entre una sociedad y otra

-Algo tuvo que hacer, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que es una falsa, una ladrona, es una completa ridista-comento de nuevo Elisa

-¿Acaso era la chica rubia que vi cuando desperté?-pregunto Anthony

-Que cinismo, todavía que provoco tu accidente muestra su cara de niña buena, fingiendo ser un ángel –también Neal entro a la platica

-¿Cómo, por su culpa perdí la memoria?- Decía mas alarmado el joven a tal amenaza que era Candy

-Así es, ella siempre te tuvo envidia por que tu tienes sangre noble y ella solamente es una huérfana que solamente fingía para que todos le tuvieran lastima y así conseguir lujos-Volvía a contestarle Neal de una forma total convincente sin dudar de sus palabras ni por un instante

-Anthony, por eso te tienes que vengar de ella, va hacer posible para hacerte la vida imposible, casi mueres en ese accidente, aunque no dudaría que fuera planeado por Candy-Elisa dijo esto que hizo que Anthony se prometiera que no se dejaría pisotear por una niña huérfana malcriada

_Mientras tanto Candy después de cumplir sus 13 años festejado por los del hogar de Pony y conseguir conservar el orfanato, llego la primavera, fue invitada ella y a los demás niños al rancho del papá, y estando un rato recibió la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con Archie y Stear y pasaron un rato increíble, Tom hizo una de sus demostraciones en caballo y Candy al verlo salió despavorida del lugar solamente recordando aun persona en especial, y se quedo situada en una colina cercana._

-Anthony, perdóname, casi mueres por mi culpa-lloraba al pie de un árbol y alguien acudió a su llanto

-Candy, no llores tu no tienes la culpa-

-¿Albert?-volteo a ver aquel hombre que un día le salvo la vida

-Anda Candy, no puedes lamentar algo que no paso y algo que mucho menos fue tu culpa-Comento en forma de consolación

-Pero, no lo puedo evitar, desde que llegue a su vida lo único que he causado problemas-Decía al mismo tiempo cuando sentía mas apoyo de Albert con un fuerte abrazo

-Pero el esta vivo, le han regalada una segunda oportunidad-

-Pero el ya no me recuerda, y esta viviendo con los Leagan, y tengo miedo, mucho miedo a que el me odie pero no lo culpo porque yo soy la culpable-

-Candy, tu no eres la conciencia de Anthony para decirle que debe hacer y deshacer, además el tuvo la iniciativa de hacer las cosas que hizo-

-Gracias Albert, además lo volveré a ver, y todo se arreglara, sin importar cuanto tiempo suceda, será mejor que regrese o se empezaran a preocupar- Candy se alejo agradecida con Albert y mucho mas tranquila

-"Ten fe Candy, aunque Anthony te haya olvidado, si el te amo un día estoy seguro que lo volverá hacer, pero al parecer vez primero por la demás gente antes que a ti, eso es lo mas valioso que tienes, y ojala sigas así en tu nuevo destino"-Esto pensó cuando vio a Candy regresar de nuevo con sus amigos

-¿Candy estas bien?- pregunto Stear ya mas calmado

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen-

-Perdóname Candy, no creí que te afectara tanto ver un caballo después de lo de Anthony- Después de que Tom mencionara el nombre de Anthony se sintió el hombre mas miserable, Candy no evita poner una mínima expresión de angustia, pero para salvarlo llego su papá para alegra la tarde tocando algo de música, todos se pusieron a bailar, y mientras hacían esta actividad Archie y Stear entablaban una conversación con Candy

-¿Te la has pasado bien en el hogar de Pony verdad?- Le pregunto Stear a Candy mientras fue su compañero de baile

-Si, regresar a mi origen me ha hecho feliz-

-¿Pero sabes que e acerca la hora de ir a Inglaterra, recuerdas?-Stear dijo esto para luego Archie tomar su lugar

-Es verdad había perdido la noción del tiempo-Candy recordó esa desgarradora realidad

-Bueno, Candy vinimos para despedirnos, mañana partimos hacia Inglaterra, además de avisarte de George vendrá por ti en una semana-Al oír esto Candy se sentía de cierta parte triste pero a la ve feliz, por fin volvería a ver a Anthony

-¿Y saben algo de Anthony?-pregunto algo preocupada

-Solamente que el igualmente partirá a Inglaterra, junto con Elisa y Neal- Se acerca después Stear después de que termino el baile

-Pero nada volverá a ser como antes-Decía Candy

_Ya había pasado algunos días cuando, un joven rubio y gallardo veía como el barco en el que estaba a bordo parecía que se alejaba del sol, el espectáculo que antecede al anochecer, para el era su primera vez que viajaba en barco, ya que o recordaba aun algún otro, pero estaba tranquilo, ya no se desesperaba de descubrir su pasado eso debido a que su presenta era cobijado por una gran seguridad muy bien manipulada y disfrazada, por su compañera que estaba apunto de llegar a su lado, a seguir con su inminente plan._

-Es un hermoso paisaje, ¿no lo crees?- Decía Elisa de un forma dulce, a pesar que su boca ha sido la vía para expulsar un mortal veneno

-Es verdad, pero tú también eres muy linda- Anthony a pesar de su perdida, solo decía esas cosas por cortesía hacia una dama

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Elisa se sonrojaba a cada palabra da Anthony su sueño se había hecho realidad, el chico que siempre le había gustado ahora se fijaba en ella y no en Candy como en un principio

-Lo digo en serio, cualquier chico le gustaría ser tu novio, y esa persona va ser muy afortunada por tenerte- Anthony seguía derritiendo a Elisa con sus palabras el pobre chico no sabia lo que hacia

-A decir verdad, hay alguien que me gusta mucho, desde hace un tiempo-

-Vaya pensé que Elisa Leagan era inconquistable, vaya sorpresa que me estoy llevando, pero ha de ser alguien con muchos requisitos-

-Anthony, esa persona es….- Aun a pesar de que era una chica segura de si misma por la posición que tenia en la sociedad, para confesar sus sentimientos era un tanto insegura

-Perdona, pero no creo que ha de ser lo correcto que confíes tus secretos a alguien que perdió la memoria como yo-

_Anthony empezó a caminar unos pasos, cuando Elisa lo detuvo de un brazo y actuó rápidamente para que el se quedara entre sus brazos._

-Anthony quédate así, conmigo, déjame escuchar lo que dice tu corazón- a Anthony no le quedo de otra que quedarse en esa posición y también responder su abrazo, y entre una abertura de la puerta se Elisa distinguió la mirada de su hermano, al cual le dio un guiño dando entender que la partida la lleva ganando

_Mientras tanto a Candy le llego la hora de partir hacia a Inglaterra para abrir nuevos horizontes, ya que en el colegio Real de San Pablo la educarían como una dama a pesar de lo cabeza dura que era pero prometería esforzarse, en el barco tuvo el placer de convivir con el capitán del barco, disfrutar las maravillas del mar siendo su primer viaje en barco y eso algo que agradecía al abuelo Williams, en su ultimo día abordo paso algo que cambiaria su destino y sus prioridades, en la fiesta de jubilación Candy salió a tomar aire después de haber bebido algunos tragos._

**Four scene of love and laughter/ Cuatro escenas de amor y risas  
I'll be alright being alone/ Yo estaré bien cuando este sola**

-"Muy pronto llegare a Inglaterra"-Candy empezaba a pensar

**Four scene of love and laughter/ Cuatro escenas de amor y risas  
I'll be alright being alone/ Yo estaré bien cuando este sola**

-"Archie y Stear me apoyaran para que todo vuelva a ser como antes con Anthony"-Y pensaba también en su gran deseo  
**Four scene of love and laughter/ Cuatro escenas de amor y risas  
I'll be alright being alone/ Yo estaré bien cuando este sola**

-"Me pregunto, ¿Qué tipo de escuela será el colegio San pablo, acaso será algo estricto?"- También con temor y curiosidad

**Four scene of love and laughter/ Cuatro escenas de amor y risas  
I'll be OK/ Yo estaré bien **

_De repente su chalina de seda verde se deslizo por su cuello y cayo al suelo debido al viento que arrasaba todo su ser_

**Arashi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kunika e shita/ Si nos conocimos y enamoramos, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar**

_Candy trataba de tomar su chalina, pero hacia que se alejara más a ella pero lo acerco a algo que no esperaba_

**Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage wo motomete wa/ Hundiéndome en mis recuerdos puedo encontrar sombras dulces**

_Candy quedo pasmada por la silueta de un joven el cual veía el horizonte, por la densa bruma solo distinguía su espalda_

**I can taste the sweetness of the past/ Puedo saborear la dulzura del pasado**

-"No puede ser se parece Anthony, ¿acaso estamos abordando el mismo barco y ni cuento me di?-Candy le hayo parecido a Anthony con aquel muchacho

**Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo/ Aunque no estés aquí**

-"No puede ser posible me hubiera encontrado con Elisa y con Neal, ellos no soportarían estar todo el tiempo en su camarote, y mucho menos lo dejarían viajar solo"-

_**I'll be allright**_** /Estaré bien,  
Me wo tsubureba soko ni/ si cierro mis ojos estarás ahí**

-"Como me gustaría encontrármelo y que me dijera que ya recuerda todo y que estaremos juntos para siempre"-Aun así la joven pecosa no evitaba el nudo en su garganta, al recordar esos bellos momentos que paso con Anthony

**Kawaranai ai wo **_**I believe…/**_** Con ese amor indeleble, lo creo**

_Pero de repente Candy le tomo atención al joven y distinguió facciones y características_

-"Además es mas alto, no es rubio y no tiene los ojos azules, pero hay algo mas"-

**Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete/****Cuando la luz primaveral llega hace crecer las flores  
Metsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete/ En verano encuentro la luna flotando en el mar**

**-"**Esta llorando, y se ve muy triste, ¿pero porque estará llorando'"-De cierta manera la tristeza de ese joven llego a contagiarla

**Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toikide, atatamete hoshii/ Con el viento otoñal y la nieve de invierno con un deseo olvidado, deseo tu calidez**

_Candy estaba apunto de retirarse, pero escucho la voz que pertenecía al joven he hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, a pesar de la bruma no podía negar de que era un muchacho apuesto_

-¿Quién anda allí?-Pregunto el joven

_**Four season with your love**_**, moo ichido/ Cuatro estaciones con tu amor, una vez más**___  
_

___**-**____Disculpa es que te confundí con alguien-Contesto cordialmente_

___-¿Acaso me confundiste con algún novio?-Pregunto de una forma muy sarcástica_

**Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tateba iroaseru/**** La promesa que era sólo un cuento de hadas lejano en el tiempo**

**-**Es algo que me reservo a contestarte-Candy respondió algo molesta al comentario para luego tomar un semblante algo preocupado-aparte creí verte llorar

_**Can you feel me underneath the skin?/**_** ¿Puedes sentirme bajo la piel?**

_El joven de repente se empezó a reír de la nada como si lo que dijo Candy se tratara de un chiste_

-¿Qué te pareció gracioso?-Candy molesta pregunto

**Nani kasareta omoi nara/**** Si mis sentimientos se acumulan demasiado**

**-**En verdad si necesitas ver a un oculista pecosa- Contesto de una forma aun hilarante

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Candy contesto que entendía las conclusiones del muchacho

_**We'll be allright**_** shinjite ireba soo/**** Estaremos bien si creemos en nosotros**

-En primera me confundes con tu novio y después dices que me viste llorar-

**Donna tooku demo, **_**stay with me…/**_** No importa lo lejos que estés, quédate conmigo…**

**-**Pues te ofrezco una disculpa por la confusión, pero si te voy a decir algo a mi no es a la que estas engañando si no a ti mismo-Candy harta de la discusión, estaba punto de retirarse pero aquel joven dijo algo que hizo que Candy se pusiera aun mas nerviosa

**Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kitte/ Salimos y nos encontramos donde la primavera duerme  
Natsu no sune hama ni **_**message**_** nokoshite/ Dejando un mensaje en las arenosas playas de verano**

-Pues no te disculpo-Después de que aquel joven dijera eso Candy volteo a verlo nuevamente-por ser la niña mas pecosa que he visto en mi vida- Candy al oír eso sintió que dijo algo estúpido e irrelevante

**Aki no ame fuyu no namida kasaranu ai de, atatamete hoshii/ La lluvia otoñal y las lágrimas de invierno con amor subestimado, deseo tu calidez**

**-**Pues aparte de mentiroso eres un envidioso-_  
__**Four seasons with your love**_**, yume no naka/ Cuatro estaciones con tu amor, dentro de un sueño**

-Señorita Candy, ¿es usted la que se encuentra allí?-George llamo a su protegida

**Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni/ El tiempo aún fluye dentro de mi corazón realmente**

-Bueno yo me paso a retirar Señorita pecas-El joven desapareció entre la bruma

**Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoi de/ nuestros días juntos son ya sólo recuerdos**

-Si soy yo George, quiero estar un momento a solas-Candy contesto y George accedió a la orden, sabia que ella sabría cuidarse muy bien-Me hubiera encantado que Anthony estuviera a mi lado

**Ai mo yume mo wa sure mono itsumo hi de mo, atatamete hoshii/ con amor y sueños que se olvidan, el día que sea, deseo tu calidez**

**-**Ojala que muy pronto todo vuelva a ser como antes-**  
**  
_**Four season with your love**_**, mune no oku/ Cuatro estaciones con tu amor, en mi corazón**

_A esta reflexión Candy se quedo allí como si esperara que Anthony llegara, pero la bruma era la que se hacia presente, aun así Candy siempre lo tendría en su corazón por siempre, pero lo que no sabia es que ya no podría quitarse de la cabeza ese enigmático joven_

_**Four scene, for four season/**_** Cuatro escenas, por cuatro estaciones  
**_**Four scene, I'll be allright…/**_** Cuatro escenas, estaré bien…  
**

_**Four scene, for four season/**_** Cuatro escenas, por cuatro estaciones  
**_**Four scene, stay with me…/**_** Cuatro escenas, quédate conmigo…**

___**Bueno muchachos ojala que les haya gustado este corto capitulo, ¿Candy luchara por Anthony, habrá espacio en su corazón para alguien mas?, ok mis chavos la recomendación es, el libro de el Perfume por Patrick Susckin, también hay película, ah se me olvidaba la canción que puse es Four Season, de Inu Yasha, si quieren coneguir la canción, nada mas avísenme ¿si?**_

___**Chaito…**_


	3. Misterios Del Amor

**SWEET CANDY **

**(AUN TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER ESCUCHAR TE QUIERO)**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Misterios del amor**

**Todos absolutamente todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoku Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia de Candy Candy, bastante triste diría yo. Insisto**

**Lamento el terrible error que cometi, la una excusa que tengo son las prisa, lo siento xp**

_Candy por fin llego a Inglaterra, primero quiso buscar a la persona quien la adopto, pero se llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver de nuevo a aquel chico del barco, y no evito sentirse algo nerviosa, ¿será eso llamado atracción?, pero al no encontrarlo ingreso al colegio San Pablo con la esperanza en su corazón de que Anthony y ella volverían a ser amigos, pero aun la perseguía ese temor del como reaccionaria, es así que Candy lucharía con todo, a pesar de lo estricto que era la escuela, ahora nos ubicaremos en el momento en el que después de que conoce a Paty, algunos estudiantes se encuentran en la sala de descanso y esta a punto de suceder un enfrentamiento._

-Elisa, "aun a pesar de lo que le haya dicho a Anthony, ella se encargo de cuidarlo"-Candy solo se podía comportar algo avergonzada pero a la vez sin temor a nada

-Candy, nos volvemos ver la cara, pero ahora todo es diferente-Elisa miraba de una forma victoriosa y soberbia a la joven rubia- miren chicas ella es Candice White Ardley, aunque antes era sirvienta en mi casa, y luego por suerte llego a ser parte de ser de la familia Ardley, incluso trato de matar aun miembro importante

-Lo que dices es mentira-

.-Sera mejor que no discutes con ella al parecer es muy necia-La voz del joven ojiazul se hizo presente

-"Anthony, ¿acaso recordó todo, me habrá perdonado?"-Candy al escuchar la voz de ese amable joven no evito pensar de forma optimista-Bueno yo-trato de verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que nunca llegaría olvidar

-¿No te gustaría mejor dar un paseo por la escuela el día esta muy hermoso?- Anthony como era de costumbre antes, no se dirigió a Candy si no a Elisa, algo que a Candy lastimo mucho

-Como tu digas Anthony, será mejor no perder mi tiempo con personas insignificantes-Elisa se alejo hacia la salida con Anthony, sin embargo Candy no dejaba de pensar en lo buen mozo que se veía en ese uniforme y vio como se alejaba de ella, ¿acaso también se alejaba de su vida?

-Candy, ¿me podrías decir que quiso decir con eso Elisa?-Paty le carcomía la curiosidad, del porque Elisa la despreciaba

-Después de los deberes, ve a mi habitación, te contare todo -Candy aun consternada decidió que Paty se convertiría de hoy en adelante en su amiga y un apoyo para ella en esos instantes

En el jardín del Colegio San Pablo

-Mira Stear, no es Elisa y Anthony- Archie estaba contemplando tan sorprendente escena

-Ah si, ¿Qué te parece si los saludamos?-Stear se le había ocurrido una idea para poderse acercar a su amigo

-¿Pero no crees que nos diga algo, o se moleste?, bueno yo lo digo por las cosas que le haya metido a la cabeza-Archie estaba temeroso ante la reacción que tomaría Anthony

-Anda no perdemos nada con intentarlo-Así fue que Stear agarro a su hermano de la mano y lo llevo con esta pareja tan singular

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-Stear saludo cordialmente algo que molesto a Elisa

-Vaya Elisa, no me había fijado lo bien que te veías con el uniforme-Archie saludo de una forma que Anthony le pareciera una persona muy cordial y amable

-Disculpen, pero aun no nos han presentado-Anthony al no recordar a los que algún día fueron sus mejores amigos, tuvo la necesidad de saber quienes eran, aunque esta idea le pusiera un poco nerviosa a Elisa

-Mi nombre es Stear y este de aquí es mi hermano menor Archie-Stear se presento como todo un caballero

-Archie, Stear-De repente a Anthony después de volver a repetir los nombres le dolió la cabeza como se hiciera un gran huracán, se quejo, los tres se preocuparon, pero luego recobro la salud, solamente para decir-A si ustedes deben ser, la vergüenza de la familia-aun le seguía doliendo la cabeza

-¿De que hablas Anthony?, si nosotros hemos sido muy unidos desde la niñez-Archie comento de una forma que no parecía desesperado por la amnesia de su amigo

-Sera mejor que regreses a tu cuarto-Elisa le dijo esto al mismo tiempo que lo encaminaba hacia los dormitorios de los chicos

-¿Por qué no dejas que nosotros lo llevemos?-Pregunto Stear de la manera mas amable posible

-No, no quiero pensar de lo que son capaces de hacerle-Elisa enfureció a tal ofrecimiento y luego Neal llego a ayudar a su hermana

-Descuida Elisa yo llevo a Anthony a su cuarto, solo se quieren aprovechar de su amnesia-Neal ayudo Anthony a llevarlo a su cuarto le pidió permiso a una de las hermanas y el colegio sabiendo su salud le dieron el permiso

-Elisa sabes perfectamente que nosotros nos somos capaces de hacerle daño, y sabes muy bien que Candy tampoco lo lastimaría-Stear reprocho el comportamiento tan absurdo de Elisa

-Lo se, pero no quiero que se entrometan entre Anthony y yo, lo quiero para mi y no se quedara con Candy que no llega estar a mi altura-Elisa después de esto se alejo para reunirse con su grupo de amigas

-Ojala la escuela a partir de hoy no se convierta en un campo de batalla-Comento al final Stear al ver como las cosas iban a ser mas complicado para los tres

_La noche cubrió toda la ciudad de Londres, y claro por supuesto era fundamental que los alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo se alistaran para descansar para el día siguiente pero una hora antes de que las monjas revisaran que sus huéspedes durmieran Candy estaba hablando con Paty, ya que de cierta manera a pesar de llevar poco de conocer a la hija adoptiva de los Ardley empezaba a estimarla, y claro esta ultima le conto todo con detalle hasta el día que llego a la casa de los Leagan hasta el día que Anthony perdió la memoria._

-Anthony perdió la memoria y la Tía Elroy por petición de los Leagan decidió que vivera con ellos, y como yo me sentí muy culpable del accidente no pude negarme, estuve un tiempo en el hogar de Pony y luego llegue aquí a Inglaterra-Comentaba ya lo ultimo de la historia

-Vaya Candy ahora lo entiendo me parece increíble que a pesar después de todo lo que has vivido aun puedes mantenerte de pie-Comento Paty, casi al grado de soltar lagrima por el sufrimiento vivido por Candy

-Porque a pesar de todo hay gente que me quiere, como los del hogar de Pony, Stear y Archie que son casi como mis hermanos, y yo no suelo rendirme tan fácilmente-Aun a pesar de todo Candy por dentro sufre-Tal vez te gustaría conocer a Stear y Archie

-Ay Candy, yo no podría-Paty se sonrojo porque ella había visto a Stear a lo lejos y se le hacia muy apuesto e interesante ya que en la semana que llevaba era uno de los alumnos con altas notas

-¿Paty estas bien?-Candy vio a Paty como se sonrojo después de haber escuchado los nombres de sus amigos sobre todo el de Stear, pero a veces Candy es tan atolondrada que no quiso indagar mas

-Oh, si estoy bien-Luego Paty aterrizo nuevamente en la tierra

-¿Oye me podrías guardar un secreto?-Candy le tenia mas confianza a Paty y empezó a hablar mas bajito

-Si ¿de que se trata?-

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando llegue te pregunte de que si sabias que era un Cuatí?-

-Si, de hecho después del recreo me entere que hubo un alboroto porque había uno rondando la escuela-Paty al enlazar toda la información-ah, ¿acaso Candy tu tienes algo que ver en esto?- pregunto algo alarmada

-Sip, pero por favor no te alarmes y no digas esto a Elisa te lo pido-

-No te preocupes Candy no diré nada, ¿y dime como se llama?-

-ah, se llama Klin, y ha sido mi mascota durante mucho tiempo-

-Que lindo nombre, ¿Y esta por aquí me gustaría conocerlo?-

-No, aun no lo encuentro-Al decir esto se dirigió hacia su balcón

-Va ser un problema Candy, porque las monjas piden que durante la noche se cierren las ventanas-Cuando Paty termina de decir esto Candy se preocupa para luego ambas escuchar la campanilla que avisa que en 10 minutos deben estar todos en sus respectivas habitaciones

-Bueno, Candy me voy, no se te olvide mañana hay misa y tienes que ponerte el uniforme negro, ¿esta bien?-

-Si Paty, y muchas gracias por escucharme-

-Gracias a ti, nunca había tenido una amiga en esta escuela tan peculiar, buenas noches Candy-

-"Me considera ya su amiga, que alegría" Buenas noches Paty- Candy al terminar esto se quedo sola, cerro las ventanas y miro atraves de ellas-¿Klin donde estarás?

_Ya eran pasada de media noche, la habitación del joven rubio se veía tan pacifica, pero de repente se escucho que alguien rasguñaba su puerta, y el en sus primeras noches en Londres su sueño era bastante ligero, entonces se decido a levantarse y ver lo que sucedía, para luego ver atraves de su ventana un pequeño animalito, para ser exactamente un Cuatí, abrió la ventana y este paso y salto a los brazos de Anthony_

-Hola animalito, al parecer has estado vagando por mucho tiempo-Aun a pesar que en el tiempo que estuvo con los Leagan su amor y respeto por los animales nunca lo olvido (n/a ¿a quien me recuerda?)y sobre todo este que era del todo amable

-Al parecer tienes hambre-Anthony dejo que Klin se sentara en uno de los sillones de su habitación, y fue a buscar unos bocadillos que tenia de contrabando, porque eran sus favoritos y le dio algunos a Klin, el estaba encantado de comerlos-"Ahora que recuerdo en la tarde había un alboroto por un Cuatí y luego si se enteran que lo tengo en mi habitación lo mas seguro es que se molesten conmigo", no te puedo tener en mi habitación amiguito pero mañana te prometo que te conseguiré un lugar en donde estar, por mientras duerme aquí, pero no hagas mucho ruido ¿de acuerdo?-

_Anthony agarro un cojín y lo puso justó debajo de su cama para que el pequeño animal se recostara, Klin de cierta forma se lo agradecía y fue al lugar donde se le fue indicado dormir, 10 minutos después una de las monjas reviso las habitaciones de los hombres y reviso el del joven Anthony Brawer, en el cual no se notaba nada fuera de lo común._

_El colegio San Pablo se iluminaba de un radiante sol, aunque sus alumnos vestían de negro, Candy y Paty ya se dirigían al templo mientras charlaban._

-¿Pudiste dormir el primer día de estancia Candy?-pregunto muy amablemente a su amiga

-Un poco, pero me acostumbrare-En eso que contesto Candy sintio como Elisa paso por su lado y la empujo por un lado-Oye ten mas cuidado- le reclamo pero de cierta forma muy cordial

-No debería tener cuidado con basura como tu-Elisa sin ningún escrúpulo se lo dijo levantando la voz

-Señorita Leagan, no es correcto de una dama gritar así en los pasillos-Comento algo temerosa Paty pero muy respetuosa dando ver que su clase llegaba superar a Elisa

-Tampoco es correcto de una dama juntarse con personas tan insignificantes como lo es Candy- Elisa al terminar de esto, Paty no evito sentirse un poco avergonzada, pero no arrepentida por ser amiga de Candy

-Hola Candy-Llego al saludo Stear junto con su elegante hermano

-Ah, hola Stear, Archie, ¿Cómo están?-pregunto alegremente Candy al sentirse mas apoyada por sus amigos

-No tan bien después de ver la estupideces que dice Elisa-Contesto con alevosía Archie a la defensa de las damiselas en peligro y con voz fuerte

-No te permito que le levantes la voz a Elisa- Pero para su desconsuelo de muchos llego Anthony, y Elisa aprovecharía para meter mas si saña

-Anthony que bueno que viniste-Su voz era del todo engañosa, Elisa Leagan era una perfecta actriz, para luego engancharse al brazo de Anthony

-No es de caballeros levantarle la voz a una dama y sobre todo si trata de Elisa, si lo vuelves hacer te las veras conmigo-Anthony dio la estocada final al corazón de Candy

-Jóvenes ya es hora de entrar a misa-La hermana Grace sin darse cuenta que estaba por comenzarse una riña, les aviso al grupo la orden de entrar a la casa de Dios

Ya en el templo

-Queridos niños, vosotros debéis pensar que las acciones buenas finalmente se cobijaran en nuestras almas-eran algunas palabras que el párroco menciono, para que luego la hermana Grace y Margaret presenciaran de frente la llegada de un joven particular

-Es Terry Granchester-La hermana Grace pronuncio ese nombre bastante conmocionada

_El joven llegaba con su porte de rebeldía al templo sin ninguna intención de sentarse en ningún asiento y miraba a algunos alumnos con cierto desprecio, aunque cabe destacar que a pesar de su porte de rebeldía era muy guapo y apuesto, algo que Elisa le llamaba la atención ya que era un tanto diferente a Anthony, es verdad quería a Anthony pero había algo en esa joven que volvería loca a cualquiera era interesante, intrigante, seductor y bastante impredecible, Candy al reconocer al joven no evito sorprenderse y claro Paty noto su reacción._

-Terry, toma asiento por favor inmediatamente-La hermana Grace dio le dio la orden pero aquel joven hizo caso omiso y mejor se hecho a reír

-¿Qué es lo que te provoca gracia?-Pregunto algo estresada la hermana Grace

-Mire hermana, yo no soy como eso chicos que se ponen a rezar fingiendo ser niños buenos, yo que usted me preocuparía que tipo de cosas están pensando mientras están rezando-Terry se acerco a una banca atrás de donde se encontraba Anthony y de cierta forma a este ultimo le colmaba la paciencia su comportamiento

-En ese entonces será mejor que te vayas-Al no poder controlar al chico fue su ultimo escape

-No se preocupe hermana, no me quedare a rezar mi objetivo era otro-Luego Terry mientras mencionaba estas palabra se acerco, finalmente llegar al lado de Anthony que evitaba mirarlo, no por miedo si no por el coraje que sentía al permitir este comportamiento tan deshonroso

-¿Entonces a que viniste?-Fue la pregunta que hizo la hermana Grace que causaría aun mas conmoción en el templo

-Yo vine a tomar una siesta porque es un lugar bastante tranquilo y callado-A esta contestación de Terry muchos se sorprendieron a que grado de cinismo llegaba este apuesto joven, -Y tu dime…-Fueron las ultimas palabras que alcanzo decir Terry al intentar agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Anthony ya que este ultimo lo tomo del brazo y de un jalón lo tiro al piso

-Anthony-Gritaron algunos compañeros desesperados al verse iniciada una pelea

-Terry- También se hubo ese grito pero por la hermana Grace y comenzó el alboroto ya en todo el templo

_Terry se volteo al ver la cara de Anthony, para luego golpearse uno al otro, y se oía una conversación particular entre ellos_

-Eres un descarado como te atreves faltarle al respeto a los superiores-Valor que veneraba mucho Anthony

-Vaya hasta que llego alguien en esta escuela con quien divertirme-Contestaba algo alegre el hijo del duque

-Por favor que alguien los detenga-Fue la suplica de la hermana Grace, así que Neal y alguno de sus amigos detuvieron a Anthony y Archie y Stear detuvieron a Terry, los cuales terminaron algo ensangrentados y Terry se limpio un hilito de sangre que se derramaba de su labio y no evito sonreír enfrente de Anthony el cual aun estaba enojado pero también sorprendido de haber tenido ese comportamiento y siente que esa acción ya la había hecho en el pasado pero no recordaba en donde.

-Terry Granchester, Anthony Brawer los espero en mi despacho después de la misa-

-Entonces el día esta salvado-Terry se soltó sin culpabilidad de Archie y Stear-Feliz plegaria a todos los inocentes, adiós-Terry se retiro pero en eso reconoce a la chica pecosa que conoció en el barco y le dio una mirada fulminante la cual Candy trato de evitar pero no pudo dejar de sentir nerviosismo

-Candy, ¿conoces a Terry Granchester?-pregunto Paty algo conmocionada después de lo sucedido

-Si-bajo la cabeza-lo conocí en el barco camino a Inglaterra, "Es bastante conflictivo"-argumento Candy para luego ver como Neal se encargaba de acompañar a Anthony a la enfermería y no evito preocuparse por las heridas de este, incluso Anthony sintió esa mirada sobre de él de Candy y se sintió extraño

Afuera del templo

-Vaya, vaya con que te llamas Anthony Brawer-Terry menciono viendo que Anthony salía acompañado por Neal, algo atemorizado sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer el hijo del duque

-¿Qué acaso no tuviste suficiente adentro?-Pregunto algo retador Anthony

-Ja, de hecho hay que concluirlo en otra ocasión, ¿Qué te parece?-Argumento Terry bastante alagado

-Lo pensare, Neal vámonos-Así fue que Anthony junto con su acompañante se alejaron del lugar y Terry vio como se alejaba

_La misa ya se daba por terminada y todos los alumno se sentían un tanto aliviados, pero ahora el tema de conversación de algunos fue la pelea entre Terry y Anthony, Candy y Paty ya se encontraban afuera y dos chicos llegaron a su encuentro_

-Candy-Se oyó a lo lejos el grito de Stear y Paty no evito sentirse nerviosa

-Sera mejor que me vaya-Paty nerviosa se alejo de Candy con paso veloz

-Candy, ¿le paso algo a tu amiga?-Pregunto algo sorprendido Archie

-Ah….bueno….yo creo…que quiso tomar aire fresco….si eso…-Candy trato de justificarla para que no llegara a sospechar que Paty le gustaba Stear-Por cierto ¿saben como esta Anthony?-pregunto rápidamente para recibir una respuesta

-El esta bien Candy fue solo unos golpes, yo opino que fue un empate entre él y Terry-Comento Stear

-Lo que me sorprende ¿es como Anthony aprendió a pelear?-Pregunto algo curioso Archie- Yo no lo conocía tan violento acaso el golpe le habrá hecho una mala persona

-No lo creo, yo pienso que Anthony estaba defendiendo el respeto que se debe tener en esta escuela, y en cuanto del como sabe pelear-Candy se quedo pensativa al recordar que Anthony peleo alguna vez con su amigo Tom

-Dinos Candy, ¿acaso tu sabes algo?-pregunto Stear ansioso por una respuesta

-Ah, mejor será buscar a Paty, no quiero dejarla sola sabiendo que Elisa pueda molestarla-Candy rápidamente se zafo de ese asunto y se fue rápidamente del lugar

-¿Acaso así se llamara su amiga, que se fue antes de que llegáramos?-Se pregunto Stear

_Candy corrió, y corrió hasta llegar a la cima de una colina y ver que allí se encontraba su amiga parada junto a un árbol y no evito recordar a su amiga Annie y la colina de Pony, y se acerco para hablar con su amiga sin antes admirar tan bello paisaje_

-Wow, Paty no sabia que conocías un lugar tan hermoso como este-Candy argumento sacando de sus pensamiento a su amiga

-Ah, Candy, este lugar me trae tranquilidad, a parte es perfecto para estudiar o leer un libro-Paty justifico su huida a pesar de que Candy estaba encantada con el lugar-Candy perdóname por irme así tan de repente, pero yo…-Paty se sonrojaba al pensar en Stear

-No te preocupes no es necesario que lo digas, tu me dirás cual es el momento indicado para que te lo presente, ¿Por qué es por Stear verdad?-Candy le dio tiro justo al blanco

-Si, pero te pido que no se lo digas de acuerdo-Paty admitió su admiración por Stear

-De acuerdo-Después de que Candy dijo esto la campana sonó para entrar a clases y así se sellaba una gran amistad

En el despacho de la hermana Grace

-Este comportamiento no es propio de dos jóvenes que van en camino de ser caballeros-Decía la hermana Grace-No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir ya que no dan un buen ejemplo a los demás jóvenes-

-¿Eso es todo hermana Grace?, porque no tengo tiempo de oír mas sermones estoy muy cansado-Decía altaneramente Terry

-Terry estas confinado a estar en tu cuarto por dos semanas con excepción de que tendrás que asiStear a tus clases-Sentencio la hermana Grace tratando tener mas autoridad sobre el

-Bueno si eso es todo yo me retiro hermana-Terry salió del despacho dejando a Anthony con la hermana Grace

-En cuanto a ti Anthony me sorprende tu comportamiento-

-Lo siento mucho hermana prometo que no se volverá a repetir-

-Eso espero, pero en cierta parte te agradezco que hayas puesto en su lugar a Terry, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas halagado por la acción que tomaste, ¿Le quedo claro Señor Brawer?-

-Si hermana-

-En cuanto tu castigo a partir de mañana solo podrás salir de tu cuarto exclusivamente para las clases y no te permitiré las visitas pero solamente será una semana, como forma de agradecimiento-

-Esta bien hermana Grace-

-Bien, ya te puedes retirar-

-Gracias-A si fue como Anthony se retiro a su cuarto por suerte aun todos seguían en clase, aunque faltaba 20 min para que estas terminaran y se dirigía a su cuarto a buscar a su pequeño amigo el cual se alegro al verlo llegar

-Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas-agarro a su pequeño amigo y se dispuso a buscarle un lugar donde quedarse con algo de comida

-Bien, ¿Dónde seria un buen lugar?-mientras que Anthony buscaba un buen lugar, Klin reconoció que hace poco Candy estuvo cerca es así que se bajo de los brazos de Anthony y apresuro el paso hacia un lugar mas alejado de la escuela

-Oye espérame, al parecer encontraste un buen lugar-Fue así que llego a la segunda colina de Pony y no evito sentirse aliviado y asombrado por tan bello paisaje, Klin se subió al árbol, y Anthony decidió hacerlo, con algo de dificultad y

deposito la comida para Klin en un pequeño orificio y se sentó en una de las ramas cuando de repente oyó dos voces que se acercaban, las clases habían terminado y de cierta forma no sentía que su comportamiento no era de un caballero, no le quedo otra cosa que quedarse allí.

-Vaya que día tan pesado, y eso que apenas estoy empezando-Candy se sentó junto a Paty

-¿Oye Candy que piensas hacer con Anthony?-A la pregunta que formulo Paty, Anthony pensó que Candy tramaba algo malo para el

-No se, es imposible que yo hable con él, Elisa siempre esta a su lado-Candy decía esto algo afligida

-Te preocupas demasiado, pero también he notado que te has sentido algo intrigada por Terry Granchester-Paty al comentar esto Klin hizo un ruido en particular que hizo que Candy viera hacia arriba del árbol y diera un fuerte grito-¿Qué pasa Candy?- Paty también observo y vieron nada mas y nada menos que Anthony

-Klin baja-Candy dio la orden a su pequeña mascota, y Anthony no evito sorprenderse

-¿Klin?-se pregunto Anthony mientras Klin ya estaba en los brazos de Paty y vio como Candy se subía al árbol para ayudar a Anthony que se notaba no sabia como bajar del árbol por lo lastimado que estaba-¿Qué haces?, será mejor que no te me acerques, se que tramas algo en mi contra-

-Solo te voy ayudar a bajar, además yo soy incapaz de hacerte daño-Candy ya había llegado a la rama pero esta no podría resiStear a dos personas

-¡CUIDADO! –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Paty, pero al caer, Anthony en un impulso de su cuerpo tomo a Candy en sus brazos y no entendía porque si se suponía que la despreciaba, pero su acción fue para que ella cayera encima de él

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto preocupada Paty

_Luego Anthony abrió los ojos y noto que Candy estaba encima de él, y para luego sus miradas fueron encontradas, y lo mas curiosos es que Anthony se sentía atraído por su "enemiga", sus ojos verdes no demostraban maldad, si no una dulzura que invadía todo su ser, no solo eso si no que le transmitía un sentimiento cálido y puro, hasta llegar al punto que el tiempo se paro para los dos._

**Si alguna vez la vida puede cambiar de rumbo  
Cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo  
Mandar ese disfraz que para nada te va al limbo  
Perder el miedo para nuevamente tratar juntos  
Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengas miedo de volver amar****Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor****Eso es lo que soy****Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo****  
**

**Aún tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar te quiero****  
****Nunca es tarde para comenzar****  
****No tengo miedo de volver amar****Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor****Esto es lo que soy****Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor****Eso es lo que soy****No soy alfombra ni escalón****Esto es lo que soy**

**Ahh no me maten, se pone bueno el asunto ¿no?, ¿Qué pasara ahora, Anthony recuperara la memoria, que onda con el guapísimo de Terry, Elisa será tan fiel como dice?, bueno ojala les haya gustado, en cuestión a Paty decidí que desde un principio fuera amiga de Candy, al final lo iban a ser, aparte aunque Anthony se haya formado de nuevo con los Leagan, también tiene su corazoncito y no es un robot, bueno en cuestión de cómo trata Candy a partir de las intrigas de Elisa eda? , y se sintieron algo identificadas con Paty en cuestión a Stear, je,je, yo también no se angustien chicas, puse como que una experiencia personal, pero bueno eso que importa, y sobre todo la forma como describí a Terry ah, si lo admito me encanta pero también me encanta Anthony XD, pero bueno basta de palabrerías, la canción Esto es lo que soy de Jesse & Joe será tema principal del fic, es que esta bien chida, ok la recomendación del capitulo es: Si te gusta también el anime Sakura Card Captor ****, bien te recomiendo la serie de fanfics escritos por LadyClamp una de las mejores escritoras, soy su fan je,je, sobre todo lean Los Amamia, Magia y la mas reciente Carnage , ojala les agrade.**

**Chaito…**


	4. Corazón Dividido

**SWEET CANDY **

**(AUN TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER ESCUCHAR TE QUIERO)**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Un Corazón Dividido**

**Todos absolutamente todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoku Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia de Candy Candy, bastante triste diría yo. Insisto**

_Paty tenia en sus brazos al pequeño Cuatí, para luego ver como su amiga Candy de forma intrépida subía al árbol para ayudar a Anthony el cual se notaba que bajar el árbol se le dificultaba, ya ahora el joven rubio no estaba muy contento de que su salvadora se tratara de su supuesta asesina y la causante de su amnesia._

-Solo te voy ayudar a bajar, además yo soy incapaz de hacerte daño-Candy ya había llegado a la rama pero esta no podría resiStear a dos personas

-¡CUIDADO! –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Paty, pero al caer, Anthony en un impulso de su cuerpo tomo a Candy en sus brazos y no entendía porque si se suponía que la despreciaba, pero su acción fue para que ella cayera encima de él

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto preocupada Paty

_Luego Anthony abrió los ojos y noto que Candy estaba encima de él, y para luego sus miradas fueron encontradas, y lo mas curiosos es que Anthony se sentía atraído por su "enemiga", sus ojos verdes no demostraban maldad, si no una dulzura que invadía todo su ser, no solo eso si no que le transmitía un sentimiento cálido y puro, hasta llegar al punto que el tiempo se paro para los dos._

-Anthony, ¿estas bien?-Candy rompió el silencio ante este mágico momento, el cual solo Anthony recapacito

-"No parece mala persona"-pero luego a su mente le llegaron las palabras de Elisa- "No te dejes llevar por su cara de niña buena, ella intento asesinarte"- Si estoy bien, pero al parecer tu te las pasándote bien estando encima de mi

-Ah, lo siento-Candy algo apenada inmediatamente se paro, y le dio la mano Anthony para que este pudiera pararse, pero él de una forma muy ofensiva la rechazo- Pero estas muy lastimado-exclamo Candy con angustia

-Yo no debería preocuparte-Anthony se paro pero con algo de dificultad-Además tu tuviste la culpa-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?, tu me preocupas-Decía Candy con desesperación con ganas decir lo que siente por él

-Esa rama ya no resistía otra persona, debiste haberlo pensado antes de tratar de ayudarme-Anthony se lo decía en forma de reclamo

-Pero Candy trato de ayudarte no es para que la trates así- Paty claro defendía la posición de su amiga

-Déjalo Paty-Intervino Candy, casi al punto del llanto

-Pero Candy-

-"Elisa al parecer logro su objetivo el me odia, puedo resiStear que Elisa y Neal me odien, pero él no, no se si podre aguantar mas"-Candy se decía esto mientras miraba con algo de tristeza a Anthony el cual todavía seguía algo molesto ante la situación

-Al parecer con eso me das la razón, escúchame bien, no quiero que te me acerques más, eres un peligro para mí, ¿lo entiendes?-Al terminar de decir esto se retiro de la colina, dejando a las chicas solas

-¿Candy estas bien?- Paty pregunto al ver que su amiga su rostro se ponía pálido y lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos-Candy no llores, yo se que el va recuperar la memoria, además la verdad siempre gana, Candy mírame-Esto se lo dijo al ver que su amiga no dejaba de ver el suelo, pero a Candy no le quedo otra cosa que hacerle caso a su amiga

-Además yo vi como te salvo de que te lastimaras-

-Es verdad-Luego Candy recordó la escena donde Anthony la tomo en sus brazos para que ella cayera encima de él

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos el té y unos bocadillos, para que recuperes el animo?-Paty argumento para sacar a Candy de su tristeza

-Esta bien, lastima que no podrás venir Klin-Candy se lo decía a su pequeño amigo y este no dejaba de sonreírle-pero no te preocupes después te traeré algo-pero luego Klin se subió al árbol y le indicaba a Candy que subiera con él-¿Qué me quiere mostrar Klin?

-Ten cuidado Candy que no te vaya pasar lo mismo de hace rato-

-No te preocupes Paty-seguía subiendo el árbol y Klin ya estaba adentro del orificio que era entonces su nuevo hogar, para ese entonces Candy hallo la manera de ver que había adentro de este, y vio que tenia suficiente comida para un tiempo y se dio cuenta que eran los favoritos de Anthony-Klin ¿Anthony te dio esto?-El pequeño Cuatí le dio una respuesta positiva y Candy no pudo evitar sonreír a tal hecho

_Anthony consternado por lo sucedido caminaba por los pasillos del dormitorio de los chicos, no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos que no contenían ninguna pizca de maldad, y como pudo haberla tenido en sus brazos, solo se preguntaba ¿si tanto la desprecio porque no dejo que cayera directamente el piso?, así hubiera recibido su merecido, anonadado por ver sus manos, pero en realidad cuando el cerebro no recuerda lo que sentía por ella, al parecer su subconsciente nunca lo olvido, pero su intranquilidad fue reaccionada cuando tropezó con Neal, que no dudo en preguntar lo que le sucedía_

-¿Anthony te pasa algo?-

-No ha sido mi mejor día, eso es todo-

-¿Me supongo que es por el castigo que te impuso la hermana Grace por pelearte con ese tal Terry?-

-No le vayas a decir a Elisa no quiero preocuparla, pero me encontré con Candy-A aun a pesar del odio infundado se sentía algo raro al decir un nombre tan dulce

-¿Te hizo algo esa chiquilla malcriada?-Argumento algo molesto Neal, ya que el si la odia a pesar de que no la conocía en realidad

-No quiero hablar de eso estoy muy cansado-Anthony quiso evitar el tema y se retiro a su cuarto para dar inicio a su confinamiento

-"A veces dudo que esta idea de que Anthony desprecie a Candy funcione del todo, mmm pero se me ocurre algo para que no falle"-Pensaba Neal de forma calculadora pero a la vez malvada

_La semana había pasado bastante pesado, para Candy no se le hacia tan fácil acostumbrarse a ponerse a estudiar materias que no había visto en ningún lado y sobre todo acatarse a los buenos modales, pero Paty siempre la ayudaba y descubrió que tenia un don para aprender rápido las matemáticas, además las horas en las que estudiaban juntas se les hacían muy amenas y no tan estresantes, aunque Elisa trataba de molestarla, llego el domingo el único día en el que podía estar a lado de Anthony y su hermano, el cual este primero su semana no la paso tan mal, ya que se dedico mas al estudio e investigar mas del país donde vivía y sobre su familia gracias a un libro, la misa había terminado y Candy y Paty estaban recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela y se encontraron con los hermanos Leagan sin la presencia de Anthony algo que les pareció algo escalofriante._

-Candy mira es Elisa y al parecer no esta con Anthony-

-De seguro traman algo, pero no temas a ti no te harán daño-

-¿Pero tú Candy?-

-No te preocupes me se defender-Después ambas chicas se animaron a pasar por su lado y Neal tomo del brazo a Candy y Paty no evito preocuparse

-Candy necesito hablar contigo solo es por un momento, ven conmigo-Neal al parecer empezaba a ejecutar su plan

-Esta bien, Paty te veo después-Candy acepto, pero dejo a Paty algo preocupada

-Vamos Paty-Elisa agarro de los hombros a Paty, para llegar al salón común donde normalmente chicos y chicas podrían convivir un rato

-A Candy no le pasara algo que no merezca-En cierta forma a Paty le dio entender que a Candy no le pasara nada bueno

-Elisa ¿aquí estabas?-Anthony había llegado al encuentro y le sorprendió que Paty estuviera a su lado

-Oh, Anthony te presento a Patricia O 'Brian, una de las mejores alumnas del colegio-Elisa noto que a Anthony no le parecía del nada extraña esa persona

-mucho gusto, al parecer ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿verdad?, mi nombre es Anthony Brawer-Aun así Anthony fue muy cordial

-Es una pena que te juntes con gente tan corriente como Candy, ¿no lo crees Anthony?-Elisa despectivamente hizo el comentario para recibir una respuesta favorable para ella

-Bueno yo-No termino de decir porque de repente le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en su cabeza escucho una voz "Mis manos no son muy bonitas", y esa misma frase se escuchaba hasta que llego a estabilizarse, pero Stear y Archie vieron a Paty y tal vez con ella darían donde estaba Candy

-Disculpa-Archie se dirigió con Paty- ¿Sabes donde esta Candy?

-Basta, no quiero escuchar ese nombre-Anthony menciono eso y todos los del salón se quedaron atónitos, pero Elisa no le cabía tanta felicidad en su corazón (n/a Bueno, quien sabe si tiene corazón XD), y se retiro bastante molesto, Elisa quiso acompañarlo- Elisa, te pido disculpas pero quiero estar un momento a solas

-Lo siento pero no se a donde se la llevaron-Paty mas tranquila, sin tratar que le ganaran los nervios

-¿Quién se la llevo?-pregunto preocupado Stear

-Se la llevo Neal-Contesto Elisa

-Lo bueno es que Candy se sabe defender sola, ¿oye me podrías hacer un favor?- Stear le volvió a hablar a Paty

-o/o si-

-¿Le podrías dar esta nota cuando la vuelvas a ver?, creo que dudara mucho con Neal-Stear trataba de disimular su preocupación ya que si lo hacia Elisa tomaría eso como una batalla ganada

-Si claro, yo se lo doy-

_Mientras tanto Anthony caminaba sin rumbo fijo tratando de resolver el gran acertijo de su pasado, sin embargo en medio de los arboles Candy estaba en medio de una conversación con Neal, en la cual estada de por medio su futuro._

-No quiero que te metas en la relación de Elisa y Anthony-Decía esto con autoridad y prepotencia

-Oye, tu no tienes el derecho de pedirme eso, como si Anthony se tratara de su juguete favorito-Candy reprocho, pero Neal la tomo del brazo fuertemente

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe-El joven apretaba fuertemente el brazo de la rubia

-¿Dime Neal, a ti en que te beneficia que Elisa y Anthony estén juntos?- Al decir esta pregunta mientras que el dolor de su brazo no cesaba- ¡¿DIME?, ¿Ganaras algo con esto?-

-Eres una insolente-Neal en su desesperación al no tener una respuesta sensata mas el simple hecho de verla humillada, hecho que Candy ya lo sabia de antemano, empezó agarrarle ambos brazos y agitarla con furia, pero algo de repente sostuvo su brazo

-Esa no es la manera de tratar a una señorita-Se trataba del joven problemático del colegio San Pablo, que con su látigo, sostuvo el brazo agresor de Neal

-Suéltame- Pidió algo temeroso, dejando en paz a Candy-A ti nadie te mete-

-Yo no, pero mi puño si-Al terminar le suelta un derechazo a Neal dejándolo tirado, al reaccionar, se fue corriendo lo mas rápido, mientras que el joven aristócrata empezaba a alejarse, lo que no se percataban es que un lindo chico americano los empezó a observar haciéndose sospechas erróneas

-Espera-Candy llama a su salvador, el cual de inmediato hizo caso al llamado- Solo quería decirte gracias por lo que hiciste por mi- Candy al decir esto, Anthony lo mal interpreto creyendo que ese agradecimiento era debido a la golpiza que le proporciono el domingo pasado

-No debes porque agradecerme, ese tipo de chicos no me agradan-Obviamente a esta declaración hacia que se confirmaran sus supuestas sospechas, se hizo un momento de silencio y Candy no dejaba de admirar aquel chico tan enigmático algo en él hacia que no despegara sus ojos de él-¿Qué pasa, por que me miras asi?...¿Acaso te gusto?-

-¡¿Pero que cosas dices?-Exclamo la rubia, algo que de cierta forma extraño a Anthony

-Me lo imagine, tienes novio-Terry definió esa sospecha que llevaba por algo de tiempo

-No…no tengo- Lo dijo cabizbaja

-Mmmm, ¿entonces si te gusto?-

-No, no me gustas, eres un fanfarrón y un creído-

-Me alegra, porque a mi no me gustan las pecosas, que insultan a las personas después de ayudarlas-

-Yo solo digo la verdad, disculpa se te volví a molestar-Candy se mostró enfadada al comportamiento del ingles

-Como sea, adiós pequeña pecosa-Esas ultimas palabras retumbaron en la mente tanto como de Candy como la de Anthony

-"Pequeña pecosa, así era como me decía Anthony"-Recordó tristemente

-"Pequeña pecosa, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?"-Sus manos nuevamente tocaron su cabeza esforzando en vano recordar-"Aun así debo de cuidarme de ellos dos"

_Así fue que llego la noche en el colegio San Pablo, Candy estaba en su habitación mirando la ventana, hundida en sus pensamientos en todo lo que había pasado desde lo que había pasado con Anthony, hasta su encuentro con ese engreído ingles, sabia que al estar en esa escuela sucederían muchas cosas, aunque no se imaginaba como podrían acabar, sin embargo el sonido de su puerta hizo que aterrizara nuevamente al mundo real._

-Pase-Candy dio permiso a entrar

-Hola Candy, vine a traerte esto-Paty comento al mismo tiempo que su voz se notaba cierta timidez

-¿Te lo dio Stear verdad?-Cometo sonriente Candy

-Eh, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Tus facciones te delataron-Candy al decir esto Paty se apeno, Candy vio la nota y vio algo que no entendía, pero gracias a su amiga, comprendió que era un código Morse, de repente en la ventana se vio una luz que daba por entendido un mensaje, mas bien una invitación, Candy le pidió a Paty su espera y ella fue directo a los dormitorios de los chicos como solo ella sabe hacer, y encontró con sus amigos incluyendo a Klin, así que empezaron a charlar entre té y chocolates.

-Dime Candy, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-Pregunto animado Stear

-Bien, mi amiga Paty me ha estado ayudando a acostumbrarme a este tipo de presión-Dijo alegre al mismo tiempo que sacaba su lengüilla en signo de travesura que le caracterizaba

-¿Te refieres a la chica de lentes?-Decía con un deje de emoción el inventor

-Hermano, se ve que te gusto, ja,ja,ja-Comento divertido Archie

-Cállate Archie, no puedo negar que es linda-Decía algo molesto Stear, pero Candy miraba divertida la escena- Anda, ¿Por qué no le dices a Candy de tu novia Annie Britter?

-¿Annie Britter?-Pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-Si, mi queridísimo hermano y Annie se mandan cartas muy comprometedoras-Decía juguetón mientras que Archie parecía encenderse de la vergüenza

-¿Eso es cierto Archie?-Decía curiosa Candy

-Bueno…yo….si es verdad, pienso pedir la aprobación de sus padres-Decía algo avergonzado, pero a la vez emocionado

-¡QUE ALEGRIA!-Grito emocionada Candy, que de inmediato fue reprimida por sus primos- Perdón

-No sabia que te alegrara tanto-Cometo Archie a tal efusividad de Candy

-Bueno, me encantaría conocerla- Mintió, ya que no seria correcto decir el verdadero origen de Annie

-Tienes suerte porque vendrá a estudiar aquí-Comento por último Stear

-¿Cómo lo sabes, acaso leíste una de mis cartas?-Comento algo molesto el chico del buen vestir

-Calma, calma, ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema?, ¿Por cierto como les ha ido ustedes?-Sugirió Candy, aunque en el fondo podría saltar de alegría por volver a ver a su amiga

-Pues con decirte Candy, que aquí mi queridísimo hermano, es el mejor promedio de la generación- Cometo Archie con énfasis en queridísimo haciendo que el comentario completo Stear se pavoneara- ¿Pero pregúntale de un invento que le haya funcionado?- De allí comenzó la risa inevitable de Archie

-Bueno al menos no me creo la fama del Rey de los modistos- Ahora el turno de Stear de cobrar revancha

-Me supongo que como se llevan no están en el mismo salón- Supuso Candy

-Valla Candy, te haz vuelto muy perspicaz-Comento nuevamente Archie

-A mi me toca en el mismo salón de ese tal Terry Granchester-Comento Stear

-Oh, si con el mismo que se peleo Anthony-Comento Candy con tristeza el nombre del joven rubio

-Discúlpame Candy soy un torpe…no debí..-No termino de decir, porque se oyo el sonido de la puerta

_Era la inspección de las monjas, rápidamente Candy salio del cuarto y se trepo al árbol junto con Klin, por suerte no fue descubierta, aun después de recordar a Anthony y sus rechazos estaba feliz por reencontrarse con su amiga, tal vez no era conveniente que se descubriera su origen, ella sufriría igual que ella, era lo ultimo que quería, su sufrimiento cada día lo sentía mas insostenible a su alma, y para Annie solo quería su felicidad, con este pensamiento regreso a su cuarto, en el cual todavía seguía Paty algo preocupada por su demora, la cual la rubia se disculpo, al verla no pudo evitar una risita, debido al comentario que escucho del mismo Stear sobre ella, pero Lugo su mirada se dirijo hacia al balcón._

-Paty, ¿Acaso ser huérfana es un pecado?- Pero esta pregunta en vez de preguntársela a Paty, la preguntaba a al aire que de ambas no recibió respuesta, mientras que en la mente de la ojiverde se divisaba dos hombres, Anthony Brawer y Terry Granchester

_Todo pareció tranquilo hasta que llego el domingo, para ser preciso el 5 en el cual era permitido para salir, para su mala suerte Candy no obtuvo el permiso, mientras que Archie, Stear, Elisa y Neal iban con la tía Abuela, Anthony recibió la visita de su padre, así que la joven rubia resignada de su condición decidió dar un paseo cerca de la segunda colina de Pony, se veía un hermoso paisaje de Londres, pero en su meditación vino a su mente que a pesar del tiempo que ha estado lo único que había conseguido de Anthony era el rechazo, en eso se da cuenta que salía humo en una parte de la colina, fue a ver de que se trataba, hasta que encontró a un chico rebelde fumando en su lugar favorito._

-¿Pero que haces aquí?-Pregunto molesta

-Lo mismo digo, además enojarte no te hace bien, se te ven más las pecas-

-Eres un engreído-Dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que cerraba su puño en señal de amenaza

-Cálmate Tarzán Pecosa-Argumento aun fumando elegantemente su cigarrillo

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Alguien que trepa los árboles y es pecosa, es merecedora de ser Tarzán Pecosa, ¿no lo crees?-A este comentario Candy entendió su conclusión debido a al visita nocturna que tuvo el otro día en el dormitorio de hombres, al cual su rostro se torno preocupado-No te preocupes, no diré nada, te doy uno de mis cigarrillos -Terry le ofreció el cigarrillo con toda la cajetilla, Candy tomo la cajetilla, pero lo que Terry no se esperaba es que su Tarzán Pecosa empezara a romper uno por uno los cigarrillos, también agarro el que tenia Terry en la boca y lo apago.

-A partir de hoy esta prohibido fumar en la segunda colina de Pony, ¿te quedo claro?-Candy se retiro dejando a Terry pensativo

-"Esa chica Tarzán me va volver loco"-Pensó al tiempo que veía a la joven que últimamente robaba sus pensamientos

**Si alguna vez la vida puede cambiar de rumbo  
Cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo  
Mandar ese disfraz que para nada te va al limbo  
Perder el miedo para nuevamente tratar juntos  
Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengas miedo de volver amar****Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor****Eso es lo que soy****Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo****  
****Aún tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar te quiero****  
****Nunca es tarde para comenzar****  
****No tengo miedo de volver amar****Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor****Esto es lo que soy****Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor****Eso es lo que soy****No soy alfombra ni escalón****Esto es lo que soy**

**Ahh, no me maten please, ¿Qué tal les gusto?, al parecer Terry empieza a sentir cosas por Candy, ¿será el mismo caso en nuestra protagonista?, pues por nada del mundo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, ¿Anthony recuperara la memoria?, ja,ja, ojala me perdonen la demora, es que me hice un pacto, actualizar cuando termine los capítulos de todas mis historias, je,je, Mi recomendación del capitulo: Anime Midori no hibi (o días de midori), la vi en las vacaciones, muy chida por cierto, agradezco que lean este fic, muchas gracias.**

**Agradezco los comentarios claro XD**

**reeven:**** Yo se lo que sientes, pero créeme sin Terry la cosas no se pondrían mas emocionantes, pero no pierdas la esperanza, este es un genuino Anthony fic ok, je,je aunque si yo tuviera un novio como Terry seria feliz…pero tambien adoro a Anthony ñ_ñ XD, gracias por tu comentario**

**epag18:**** Muchas gracias y ojala te siga gustando hasta ahora, aunque veas que las cosas se vean complicadas.**

**ANGEL LUNAR 92 KOU****: Muchas gracias, yo tambien lo amo, je,je, aunque tambien amo a Terry, o cielos, que desastre, ojala te siga gustando el fic, y gracias por tomarlo en cuenta**

**Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su comentario, mínimo para mandar un saludo a la prima XD**


	5. Bella Amistad

**SWEET CANDY **

**(AUN TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER ESCUCHAR TE QUIERO)**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Bella Amistad**

**Todos absolutamente todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia de Candy Candy, bastante triste diría yo. Insisto**

_La tarde en la bella ciudad de Londres se hacia presente con ella una promesa que se tenia que cumplir por el bienestar de una joven dama, esa petición fue tan importante para el padre adoptivo de esta, para pedir el permiso de dejar salir una joven de expresión inocente y aun melancólico que le ha dejado estos últimos días, su distanciamiento con su apuesto jardinero al cual cada día extrañaba su compañía y su cariño sobre todo esto ultimo, pero para que su sentimiento de impotencia creciera cuando ese hombre, el señor Britter le pidiera algo que ella le pesaba cumplir, ¿de cuando acá ser huérfana se volvió un crimen para la sociedad? _

-¿Entiendes lo que digo verdad Candy?-

-Si señor Britter, evitare que se descubra la verdad acerca de Annie-

-Mas ahora que se ve entusiasmada con su relación con el joven Archibald Cornwell-

-Puede confiar en mi, lo que mas deseo es su felicidad-

-Y te lo agradezco, y no te sientas ofendida por ello-

-Por ello no se preocupe-Candy no podía ser egoísta y negarse a esa petición, lo único que le quedo fue dar una sonrisa por lo mas fingida, no por rencor si no por tristeza, pero sabia que hacia lo correcto

_La hija adoptiva de los Andley fue llevada nuevamente a su jaula de oro, el colegio San Pablo, sabría que el día siguiente seria un nuevo día, pero al fin al cabo un día donde se sentiría mas alejado de sus dos personas mas valiosas, no era por despreciar a Paty, no para nada para ella era una gran bendición, aun así su corazón se oprimía con demasía._

_Se abrió un nuevo capitulo para Candy, las campanas del instituto se hicieron retumbar dando aviso de inicio de clases, la monja que impartía la clase se hacia presente pero esta vez con alguien desconocida pero no para Candy y Elisa._

_­_-Hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante-

-Hola me llamo Annie Britter, espero que nos llevemos bien-La pelinegra se presento entusiasmada ante el salón como toda una señorita de sociedad, el corazón de Candy se alegraba de ver de nuevo a su amiga, pero una tristeza la invadió al no quererse sentarse al lado de ella, de cierta forma la comprendió, su temor de saberse su origen la orillaba a alejarse a ella.

-"Te comprendo Annie y no te juzgare por ello, no quiero que sufras lo que yo he sufrido"-Candy pensaba al ver que su amiga no estaba a su lado animándola en esta etapa tan difícil

_Candy sentía un vacío en su corazón, vio como Elisa se llevaba de su lado a otro ser querido, ahora no era por amnesia, ahora por sacrificio, a la rubia no le quedo más que refugiarse en la biblioteca, esa vez pidió estar sola, pero su vista no se fijaba en su lectura, si no que su pensamiento viajaba en aquellos momentos lindos y felices en los que vivió con Annie, pero de repente alguien llego de improviso._

-¿Hola Candy, como estas?-

-Stir, si una monja nos ve aquí…-

-No te preocupes pedí un permiso-

-¿Y a que se debe?-

-Vine para que conocieras personalmente a Annie Britter-

-¿En serio?-De nuevo sin querer Candy se llenaba de alegría

_Stir llevo ala rubia a conocer a Annie, iba entusiasmada que al pasar el umbral, es felicidad se le fue arrebatada por un instante al ver sobre ella una fría mirada de aquel que la consideraba su mayor peligro, en ese lapso creyó estar en el infierno y se repetía mil veces que ella no se merecía esa mirada, sin embargo alguien la saco de ese calvario psicológico_

-Hola Candy te esperábamos-Comento alegre Archie-Mira te presento a Annie Britter

-Ah mucho gusto, Candice White Andley, pero me puedes decir Candy-Ambas jóvenes estrecharon sus manos

-Si me disculpan yo me retiro-Dijo secamente Anthony

-¿Pero que le sucede al joven Anthony?-Pregunto abiertamente Annie viendo que el rubio se había retirado

-Es que a Anthony no le gusta estar cerca de las damas de establo-Comento despectivamente Elisa

-Calla Elisa-Reprocho Stir

-¿Y porque?, si mi hermana dice la verdad-Neal defendió a su hermana

-Déjalo así, mejor vámonos-Comento nuevamente Elisa y ambos hermanos Leagan se retiraron

-Me siento algo cansada por el viaje, me gustaría irme a mi cuarto-

-Yo te acompaño-comento Archie

_Ya en los pasillos hacia los dormitorios, Annie iba agarrada del brazo del galante Archie, pero se iba a tomar un tema de conversación bastante interesante_

-¿Cómo te pareció Candy?-

-Se nota que a Elisa no le agrada mucho-

-A ese tema quería llegar, quisiera pedirte un favor-

-Dime de que se trata-

-Quiero que seas buena con Candy, últimamente ha pasado por momentos difíciles-refiriéndose a su primo- aunque ella finja estar feliz, se que en el fondo ella esta sufriendo y no hay nada mejor que el apoyo de una buena amiga-

-¿La admiras mucho, verdad Archie?-

-No solo yo, mi hermano también, porque acepta abiertamente su origen y no se avergüenza de ello-Annie al escuchar esto se sintió una traidora enfrente del chico que tanto le gustaba y ya estando enfrente de su cuarto se quedo cabizbaja

-¿Sucede algo Annie?-

-No nada, nos veremos luego-Annie se despidió cerro su puerta y se recargo en esta, pero lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas

-"Aun sigo siendo una cobarde, no me puedo considerar amiga de Candy, porque soy una cobarde"-

_Nuevamente llego un nuevo día, Candy llego a tiempo y saludo amenamente a Paty, sin evitar mirar a Annie leyendo su libro de texto._

-¿Oye Annie, tu sabias que Candy es una asesina?- Interrumpió Elisa la lectura de Annie

-¿Una asesina?-

-No exactamente, pero intento asesinar a Anthony Brower-

-"Elisa es tan cruel"-Pensó Candy al escuchar esos comentarios

-Ten cuidado por lo que le pueda pasar a Archie-Se volvió a escuchar la voz de la pelirroja

_Ya no se pudo dar mas tiempo para comentarios insensatos, la clase ya se había empezado y después de ello la tarde había llegado, y la joven rubia caminaba por los pasillos pero fue interceptada por su gran amiga._

-Candy-

-Annie que alegría verte-

-Candy perdóname-Annie se ahogaba en un sollozo

-¿Por qué lloras, de que te tengo que perdonar?-

-Por ser una cobarde-

-¿Una cobarde?-

-Si Candy, por no decir que tu y yo nos conocemos varios años, y criamos juntas-

-No te preocupes Annie, no hay necesidad de que te arriesgues tanto, no quiero que te humillen de una manera horrible, eso déjamelo a mi-

-Candy-

-Anda deja de llorar, si no Archie se preocupara-Ante este ultimo argumento Annie recupero su sonrisa

_Candy después de consolar a Annie, como ya era de costumbre se dirigió a su segunda colina de Pony, pero encontró algo peculiar, el humo de cigarrillo que desprendía de un cierto joven._

-Terry Granchester-Ante la exclamación de la rubia, el castaño se exalto, a lo cual a Candy le provoco gracia

-Que susto, pensé que era la hermana Grace haciendo inspección-

-No seré la hermana Grace, pero si te he prohibido que fumes en este lugar-Candy le retiro el cigarrillo de la mano del joven y lo apago y con un delicado pisotón

-Esto es para ti-Candy saco de su bolsillo una hermosa armónica plateada

-¿Una armónica?-Se sorprendió el castaño

-Si, es mi instrumento favorito-Claro Candy no mencionaría la gaita

-A si que tu instrumentos, ¿acaso quieres un beso indirecto mío?-

-No seas tan engreído-Dijo Candy con enfado

-No te enojes pecosa, solo era una broma, tocare para ti- Enseguida el castaño empezó a tocar dulcemente la armónica, Candy se sentó a su lado pero no evito un tibio sollozo al recordar a su jardinero favorito, a lo cual Terry noto

-¿Ahora que te sucede?-

-No me sucede nada-Comento con un nudo en la garganta y limpiándose sus lagrimas, en eso las campanas de inicio de clases se escucharon-Ah, ya tocaran para empezar la clase tu también deberías ir, ah y recuerda en vez de fumar toca la armónica, nos vemos Terry- en comparación de hace momentos Candy se fue alegre

-Tarzán pecoso y entrometido, "aun así me pregunto ¿Cuál será el motivo de su tristeza?"-

_Candy iba alegremente hacia su salón de clases pero de repente escucho una conversión, en el cual el ella era el tema de conversación_

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar, las clases ya van a empezar?- se le oía escuchar a un rubio

-Quería hablarte sobre Candy-

-¿Qué hay con ella, que me pueda importar?-

-Mucho, ella esta preocupada por ti-

-No debería de estarlo, porque a mi ni siquiera me importa lo que suceda o deje de sucederle-

-Pero Anthony-

-Basta-Se escucho la voz suplicante de Candy- Ya basta Archie

-Candy-Se escucho Archie avergonzado

_Candy se acerco a Anthony y lo miro de frente a los ojos, y sentía que iba desfallecer_

_**Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor**_

_**que alguien antes de mi te dejo**_

_Aun así Candy no dejaba de mirar esos ojos que la seguían hipnotizando, alli se dio cuenta de algo importante pero algo a la vez doloroso_

_**aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor**_

_**abre un poco de ti por favor**_

_Su cuerpo pedía a gritos abrazarlo, tan siquiera un rose a su mejilla, pero no podía, el indudablemente la negaría, lo único que pudo hacer es apretar su puño_

-Ahora lo entiendo, Anthony, mi Anthony murió aquel día- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Qué cosas dices?-Pregunto incrédulo el rubio

_**no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir**_

_**que aqui en mis brazos puedes vivir**_

-No te preocupes eso ya no importa-Candy al decir esto salio corriendo, pero no se percato que el cielo se empezaba a nublar

_**si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti**_

_**sabrias que tu estas mejor aquí**_

-¿Qué paso Archie?- Annie había llegado con el objetivo de buscar a Archie

-Debo ir por Candy-

-No te preocupes, yo iré por ella-

-Annie-Solo alcanzo a decir Archie, Anthony se quedo estático aun sin entender si lo que hacia era lo correcto

_**si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz**_

_Candy había llegado a un lugar alejado al salón de clases, se había sentado en una roca, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas cayeron, pero a la vez el cielo dejaba caer gotas de lluvia._

_**talvez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento**_

_**en que al fin nos coincida el amor**_

**-**Candy-Se escucho hablar la pelinegra

-Annie-

-¿Candy estas llorando?-Annie pregunto con temor a la respuesta

_**no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir**_

_**que aqui en mis brazos puedes vivir**_

-No mira- se puso de pie y su rostro en el cielo- Es lluvia ¿ves?, solo eso lluvia

-Candy-

_**si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti**_

_**sabrias que tu estas mejor aquí**_

-Además, el dijo que me veía mas bonita sonriendo que llorando- Sin querer Candy recordó a Anthony antes del accidente lo feliz que era con el y se dio cuenta nuevamente de algo importante

_**si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz**_

-Tu lo amas ¿verdad Candy?-Cuestiono Annie que seguía importarle mojarse bajo la lluvia

-Es verdad, ¿pero que puedo hacer ahora, el ya no esta conmigo?-Candy aun seguía sin admitir su tristeza

-Candy, por favor deja de hacerte la fuerte-Annie abrazo a su amiga obligándola a lo inevitable, el llanto.

_**aunque intentes ocultarlo, no lo sabes fingir**_

_**tus besos no me pueden mentir**_

-Perdóname Annie-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo quiero que una sola vez en tu vida no finjas ser mas fuerte -Candy al fin había

entendido y lloraba como ninguna vez en su vida

_**si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti**_

_**sabrias que tu estas mejor aquí**_

-A veces quisiera gritarle a Elisa ¡DEVUELVEME A MI ANTHONY, DEVUELVEMELO! -

_**si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**sufririas por que yo no soy feliz**_

**­**-Devuélvemelo porque yo lo amo-

_Candy se sentía débil, y se desvaneció dejando a Annie asustada pero para su suerte habían llegado a ayudarla, mas tarde Candy esta postrada en una cama con algo de temperatura, al despertar vio que a su lado estaba Annie, no evito sorprenderse._

-Annie-Candy sonriente vio a su amiga

-¿Annie pero que haces aquí?-Pregunto despectivamente Elisa, la culpable de que Candy estuviera en ese estado

-Elisa- Trato de incorporase Candy para defender a su amiga

-Candy es mi amiga-Hablo Annie

-¿Qué dijiste, como puedes ser amiga de esta?-

-Su nombre es Candy-Volvió hablar Annie pero con mas valor- Y soy su amiga porque nos criamos juntas en el hogar de Pony

-Annie- Exclamo Candy

-Candy por favor una vez en la vida quisiera dejar de ser una cobarde-

-Eres una vil corriente como Candy-Argumento Elisa retirándose de la enfermería, y enseguida entro Archie

-¿Candy ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, gracias-

-Discúlpame Candy no fue mi intención que escucharas nuestra conversación-

-No te preocupes, pero prométeme que no lo volverás hacer- De repente Candy noto la seriedad de Annie- Con la que deberías de hablar es Annie- Candy se dirigió nuevamente con Archie, y Annie y Archie salieron un momento de la enfermería

-Archie perdóname-

-¿De que debo perdonarte?, salvaste a Candy de su tristeza-

-Por no decirte la verdad, de que yo también soy huérfana y también me críe en el Hogar de Pony junto a Candy- Por un momento Annie cerro sus ojos para no ver la espalda de Archie alejarse de ella, pero en vez de eso recibió un abrazo del joven Archie

- Si antes admiraba solamente a Candy, ahora debo admirarte a ti por ser tan valiente y decir la verdad-

-Archie-

-Y no solo eso, que también te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero-

**Si alguna vez la vida puede cambiar de rumbo  
Cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo  
Mandar ese disfraz que para nada te va al limbo  
Perder el miedo para nuevamente tratar juntos  
Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengas miedo de volver amar**

**Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor******

**Eso es lo que soy******

**Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo****  
****Aún tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar te quiero****  
****Nunca es tarde para comenzar****  
****No tengo miedo de volver amar******

**Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor******

**Esto es lo que soy******

**Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor******

**Eso es lo que soy******

**No soy alfombra ni escalón******

**Esto es lo que soy**

**Hola, h****ola, de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, me siento triste he recibido solamente un comentario de mi capitulo anterior y solo deseaba apresuraba con este capitulo para ver que decia la audencia, pero bueno este capitulo, se trato de la amistad, sobre todo, ojala les hay gustada, aunque aun no actualizo mis demas historias, pero tenia que aprovechar el puente, y luego una rara combinación, tos- gripe-¿calor?, que asco, bueno mi recomendación del capitulo, la serie Itazura na Kiss, la cancion que utilice fue la Lo que yo se de ti Ha-Ash, ahora que esta pegando mucho, agradezco el comentario de chica vampiro 92, muchas gracias y mucha suerte con tu asunto ok?**

**Cuidense …achu!!!!!**

**Chaito….**


	6. Somos lo que ya no es

**SWEET CANDY **

**(AUN TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER ESCUCHAR TE QUIERO)**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Somos lo que ya no es**

_Londres era cubierto por un manto obscuro, entre estrellas y una esplendida Luna llena, el colegio Real San Pablo mantenía todas sus instalaciones en completo silencio, pero este seria interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de cierta rubia._

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto un poco preocupada, para luego como el cuerpo de un joven rendido, caía al suelo-Terry-Fue el nombre que menciono al ver a aquel que de inmediatamente reconoció

-Con que este es tu cuarto pecosa, al parecer se equivoco-Dijo con algo de preocupación para después quejarse algo que noto Candy, que de inmediato prendió la luz de su habitación, su rostro se torno sorprendida, al ver las heridas causadas en el joven debido por una pelea

-Por dios, estas todo herido-La joven se acerco a uno de sus escritorio donde tomo una jarra de porcelana la cual contenía agua y tomo un pañuelo-Voy a curarte-La ojiverde se acerco para limpiarle las heridas al pelinegro-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te paso?-

-Tuve una pelea en un bar, por algo insignificante-Explico mientras sentía el ardor de las secuelas de su acto

-Pues al parecer la pelea estuvo muy brava-Supuso la rubia

-Eran muchos contra mi, menos mal llego alguien a ayudarme-Ante esa declaración la rubia noto algo peculiar en el joven

-Hueles a alcohol, eres un sinvergüenza, has violado todas las reglas- Comento algo exaltada

-Shh, guarda silencio, auch-Se volio a quejar, a lo cual Candy noto una herida mas seria en su pierna derecha

-Parece que te dieron con un cuchillo-Su voz volvió a tener un tono de preocupación

-Eso parece-

-"Debo detener el sangrado"-Tomo un pañuelo mas largo, suficiente para la pierna del ingles, la cual empezó amarrarlo en la parte herida

-Oye te estas vengando de mi Tarzan pecoso-

-No me queda de otra si quieres morir desangrado, además sabes perfectamente, que me llamo Candy, CAN-DY-

-Solo deja que me quede un momento, cuando me recupere me iré-Comento nuevamente el chico tratando de soportar la dolencia en su pierna

-Sera mejor que no te esfuerces en hablar-Argumento al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su frente y noto algo que la alarmo-"Por dios esta caliente, debe tener algo de fiebre, necesito algo para curarlo pero todo aquí esta cerrado", ya se-La joven de inmediato se vistió para salir, arrimo unos cojines y una manta para el muchacho rebelde que se encontraba en su habitación-Saldré un momento será mejor que no te muevas-

-Pero Candy podrían descubrirte-Menciono preocupado, por hacer peligrar la estancia de la rubia en el colegio

-No digas nada, además no puedo dejar que sigas sangrando, menos mal no soy de esas damas que se desmayan con solo ver sangre-Comento al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su balcón y agarraba una cuerda-Nos vemos-Salto del otro lado dejando a un joven sorprendido

-Candy, ¿Por qué haces esto?-Se dijo confuso para luego quedar reposando en la habitación

_Candy corría por los largos jardines del colegio muy apresurada por ayudara al joven que se quedo en su habitación, solo le rogaba a Dios que Terry no fuera descubierto en su habitación y que ella no estaba, su amigo Klint la descubrió y decidió acompañarla ambos pasaron por la gran muralla que los separaba del exterior, caminaron por las peligrosas calles de Londres habitadas por hombres ebrios, un de ellos la quería invitar una copa pero ella amablemente se negó, la joven era bastante valiente._

-Al parecer los únicos lugares que están abiertos son los bares, lo mas seguro es que Terry, estuvo por aquí-Siguió su búsqueda pero alguien desde un bar la reconoció inmediatamente y fue a perseguirla

-Candy, tu eres Candy-Ante esto la joven se alarmo en principio pensó que seria descubierta pero decidió tomar otra actitud

-¿Qué confianzas son esas?, yo no tengo amigos en Londres-Volteo para luego ver al joven que la veía con una inmensa alegría

-¿Candy te has olvidado de mi?-Pregunto aquel rubio con gafas oscuras el cual Candy no lograba reconocer-Mírame bien-

-"Albert, sin barba y bigote, pero su voz es la misma" Albert-Sin pensar la joven corrió para acercase a el

-Tanto tiempo-

-Albert, nunca imagine encontrarte aquí-Lo abrazo fuertemente sin evitar derramar algunas lagrimas-"Me alegro que este aquí ahora mas que nunca necesito de su apoyo de su consejo, gracias al cielo"-

-Deja de llorar y déjame ver tu rostro-Pidio el joven rubio- Estas muy linda Candy-

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien sin tu barba y tu bigote, te creía mas grande-Comento alegremente la joven

-No lo soy tanto, apenas tengo 20 años, pero era necesario para mi entrevista de trabajo-

-¿Trabajo?-

-Si, ahora trabajo en zoológico Blue River de cuidador de animales-

-Me alegro por ti Albert, así podre visitarte-

-Eso me alegraría muchísimo Candy-Albert estaba contento al ver a Candy aunque temía por hacer la siguiente pregunta-¿Cómo va todo con Anthony?-Ante esto la rubia paro en seco y su mente divago días atrás

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar, las clases ya van a empezar?- se le oía escuchar a un rubio

-Quería hablarte sobre Candy-

-¿Qué hay con ella, que me pueda importar?-

-Mucho, ella esta preocupada por ti-

-No debería de estarlo, porque a mi ni siquiera me importa lo que suceda o deje de sucederle-

-Pero Anthony-

-Basta-Se escucho la voz suplicante de Candy- Ya basta Archie

-Candy-Se escucho Archie avergonzado

-Ahora lo entiendo, Anthony, mi Anthony murió aquel día- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Qué cosas dices?-Pregunto incrédulo el rubio

-No te preocupes eso ya no importa-Candy al decir esto salió corriendo, pero no se percato que el cielo se empezaba a nublar

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No van muy bien Albert-Comento cabizbaja

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo-El rubio se acerco a ella para consolarla

-Saberlo me reconforta, pero creo que ya perdí la esperanza-

-No digas eso Candy, no pierdas la fe, "Creo que tendré que apresurar las cosas, ella me necesita mas que nunca"-

-Quisiera ya no hablar de eso-Dijo desviando su mirada para disimular la tristeza que se acumulaba en sus bellos ojos verdes

-Por cierto Candy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?-Ante esta pregunta, la rubia reacciono al recordar al joven convaleciente en su habitación

-Es verdad yo vine por medicinas, tengo que curar a un amigo que esta herido-

-Que casualidad yo también tuve un herido, ¿y como esta tu amigo?-

-No muy bien, debo comprarlos y regresar inmediatamente-

-Yo se de un lugar donde los puedas comprar, yo te llevare-

_Ambos rubios se deslizaron por las calles londinenses hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban, el mayor de ellos acompaño a la rubia y a su mascota nuevamente a esa prisión como lo hacían llamara varios alumnos, Candy agradeció el gesto anhelando que pronto llegara el día en que lo volviera a ver, sigilosamente con éxito llego a su habitación con la sorpresa que aquel joven malherido no se encontraba, se sintió algo frustrada debido a que su culpa rompió todas las reglas sin embargo deseaba que se recuperara, sin mas premura se metió nuevamente a la cama con la suerte de que había llegado antes de la ronda de media noche de las monjas. Pasaron varios días y la rizada rubia caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo a sus clases, miles de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, ¿Cómo estará Terry?, al que no se le había visto por ningún lugar, y sobre todo Anthony, que de cierta manera renuncio a él, ¿pero como?, ¿Cómo renunciar a su sonrisa?, que a pesar de que estaba apagada sabia que en el fondo aun vivía, ¿Cómo renunciar a esa mirada? Que ansiaba nuevamente que regresara, ¿Cómo renunciar a su aroma? Que inundaba su pecho y erizaba su piel a pesar de serle negado un roce con él, ansiaba que sus recuerdos regresaran y ya no soportar este doloroso castigo, ¿Qué era eso lo que le debía a la vida, como para cobrarse de esa manera?_

-¿Qué deportes practicabas en el hogar de pony?-Esa voz, la dueña de esa voz, la ladrona que quería arrebatarle lo que mas quería, tal vez permitía que la lastimara a ella pero a su amiga Annie, nunca

-¿No piensas practicar algún deporte?-Pregunto una de las amigas de Eliza con cierta complicidad, mientras que la joven Annie solo se limitaba a leer un libro aunque ansiaba que se alejaran de allí y que la dejaran en paz, lo tomaba como una prueba de resistencia en la cual su amiga y hermana llego para darle refuerzos

-Es de mala educación ignorara a la gente-Comento la hija de los Legan

-Al igual que interrumpir a alguien es su lectura-Se menciono decir

-Candy-Argumento Annie con una sonrisa

-Es obvio, ¿Cómo no han de llevarse bien si vienen del mismo lugar?-Menciono de manera que ese "lugar" al que se refería era de lo mas deplorable

-No se puede con gente malvada-Argumento la joven que acompañaba a Eliza

-Luisa-Comento Candy cordialmente a la compañera de Eliza-¿Acaso te estabas refiriendo a nosotras?-Sorprendentemente se comportaba de manera que no lograra alterarse

-Por supuesto-Contesto de manera molesta

-En ese caso agradezco que me digas malvada en vez de mala, se oye con cierta clase, ¿no lo crees Annie?-Argumento la rubia haciendo que su amiga entraran a la juego con cierta habilidad

-Naturalmente, el colegio ha influido de manera extraordinaria sobre tu persona Luisa-Comento finalmente la pelinegra

-Y que decir de la manera en que las amistades de la señorita Legan aquí presente, se caracterizan por carecer propiedad en sus comentarios-Nuevamente hablo la rubia dejando sorprendida a mas de una, en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una dama-Así que de la manera mas atenta les pediría que fueran mas correctas en la manera de tratar a las personas-Las dos jóvenes se molestaron y se alejaron del lugar aun así la mirada de Elisa se puso sobre la de Candy , sabiendo que ella tenia algo que ella quería recuperar

-Estuviste increíble Candy-Comento Annie ante el comportamiento de la joven

-Solo decidí entrar a su juego, eso es todo-Argumento tomando la pose de la Candy la huérfana del hogar de Pony

-Por cierto, Archie me dijo que Stir quiere verte en la tarde en la segunda colina de pony-Dijo la joven tratando de transmitir el mensaje encomendado a comunicar

-¿Qué podrá ser?-Pregunto la rubia

-No tengo idea, pero parecía importante-Contesto su amiga

_Candy cumplió con la cita, estaba recostada en el pasto mientras que el entorno era teñido por un color anaranjado avisando la llegada de la noche, estaba preocupada por el joven ingles que no había aparecido últimamente, pero alguien mas habitaba mas que a su mente, su corazón._

-"Anthony, cada vez que intento acercarme mas, siento que te alejas lo doble, esta vez Elisa esta jugando sucio"-Pensó entre un deje de tristeza e impotencia, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, eso haría que Elisa consiguiera mas de lo que estaba perdiendo

-Candy-Escucho decir del joven inventor

-Stir-Se incorporo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y este se sentaba a su lado-¿Para que me necesitabas?

-Hace mucho que no hablamos, pero no te culpo, esta prisión se nos niega de muchos privilegios-Argumento el joven mientras miraba el horizonte con cierta admiración

-Tienes razón-Comento dejando escapar un suspiro

-Me entere de lo que paso el otro día con Anthony-Ese comentario hizo que la rubia bajara su mirada, su amigo lamentaba hacer que Candy se sintiera así

-¿Ah si?-Pregunto un poco temerosa en sus palabras

-Candy, siento que cada día vas perdiendo tu sonrisa, tu alegría-Argumento preocupado ante este hecho-Primero Anthony, no queremos perderlos a ambos-

-Lamento preocuparlos, pero no se que hacer-Menciono al mismo tiempo que un nudo en la garganta se hacia presente en la rubia

-Toma-Dijo el castaño, dándole a su amiga un papel totalmente en blanco

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto curiosa tomando aquel objeto

-Mira al reverso-Contesto Stir, haciendo que la rubia se quedara pasmada y en sus ojos empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas que intento que su amigo no notara, al ver que se trataba de una foto de un hermoso niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules en un campo de rosas

-Dios mío……es Anthony……y esta sonriendo-Dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en su boca para evitar un amargo sollozo

-Es verdad, desde el accidente Anthony no ha vuelto ha sonreír y sabia lo triste que estarías ante ese hecho, vi esta foto y sin pensarlo decidí dártela, pero guárdala bien, porque las monjas no permiten tener fotografías-

-Muchas gracias-Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, no sin antes limpiarse algunas lágrimas

-Una vez me dijeron que siempre hay que ver de los lados, si te fijas bien el lado reverso de la fotografía es el lado del Anthony que estamos viendo ahora por culpa de Elisa y su hermano, sin embargo cuando ves el retrato se encuentra el Anthony que tu y yo conocemos-

-El gentil y valiente Anthony-Argumento Candy, mientras que su amigo asentía este hecho con una sonrisa

-No pierdas la fe Candy, algún día ese Anthony que conocimos regresara y lo esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, mientras tanto ya no llores, sonríe, no dejes que la tristeza te venza-

-Lo intentare, "pronto será mayo, el mes de mi cumpleaños, el mes en donde me regalo la Dulce Candy"-Pensó Candy tratando de recuperar el animo y no quedarse con los brazos cruzados dejando que la cosas siguieran en esta situación

_La noche había llegado pero los relámpagos surcaban el cielo, una tormenta se desataba en la mente de un joven ingles que trataba de evitar tristes recuerdos de su pasado, el rechazo de su madre, la poca comunicación de su padre y que decir de la insoportable madrastra, definitivamente en su vida nada marchaba bien, pero entre sus pensamientos habitaba un rayo de luz proveniente de una joven que conoció en el barco que lo trajo de regreso al viejo continente, no entendía lo que sentía, pero la presencia de esa joven en su mente era bastante fuerte, ante este hecho se dirigió en uno de los establos del colegio para poder montar a su caballo y despejar todos recuerdos y calmar su enojo ante la vida._

_Sin embargo en la habitación de la rubia, sobre la cama había tres importantes tesoros para ella, son sumo cuidado fue admirándolos uno por uno, cada uno tenia un significado en especial._

-La cruz de la señorita Pony, el prendedor de mi príncipe de la colina-Mencionaba la rubia mientras que juntaba con sus dos manos y oprimía en su pecho el tercer tesoro-La foto de Anthony-Cerro sus ojos y con ellos vinieron dulces recuerdo pero a la vez uno muy amargo-Anthony….ese caballo no…por favor-Comento mientras sostenía su cabeza y del nada escucho el trote de un caballo, el miedo se apodero de ella, se paro de su cama para después dirigirse a su balcón y oír el relinchar de ese animal, observo a lo lejos que su pesadilla era una realidad-Anthony-Se escucho al mismo tiempo que un trueno hacia presencia y el horror ante la idea de que Anthony era el que estuviera montado al caballo y de que si le sucedía algo, de esta no saldría vivo-Anthony……ese caballo no-Corrió sin pensarlo a evitar lo peor, recordaba la ultima vez que tenia al Anthony que había conocido, tanta fue su preocupación sin percatarse de las escaleras de emergencia de las cuales cayo, pero que de inmediato el ingles fue para acudir a su ayuda y la lluvia se hizo presente como suele ser costumbre en Inglaterra.

-Candy-Terry no se percato de las lagrimas de la joven debido a que eran disfrazadas por la lluvia-Candy contéstame-La tomo entre sus brazo, mientras que la mascota fiel se hacia presente preocupada por la joven pecosa

-Anthony-Se le escucho tenuemente a Candy pero este sonido fue percatado por el Ingles-Anthony-Se volvió a escuchar a la rubia con angustia y miedo, algo que de extraña manera afecto a Terry sin embargo siguió su marcha hacia la enfermería

-Terry, ¡¿Qué a pasado?!-Comento angustiada la hermana Margaret al percatarse que alguien ocupaba la enfermería y notar que Candy estaba prostrada en la cama

-Se cayo por las escaleras de emergencia-Contesto con honestidad en sus palabras

-Dios mío, llamare a la hermana Gray-Volvió a decir la monja dando marcha dejando nuevamente a los dos jóvenes nuevamente solos en la habitación

-Anthony-Volvió a mencionar la joven desmayada haciendo que el pelinegro fijara nuevamente su atención en ella

-Volvió a decirlo-Comento sorprendido mientras que con su mano limpiaba la lágrima que había salido de la joven

-Anthony……por favor……no me olvides-Comento con angustia y tristeza

-"Anthony, el único que se me viene a la cabeza es Anthony Brower"-Pensó el joven recordando al rubio con el que se enfrento en una de las misas y que además era americano al igual que Candy, pero seria demasiada casualidad-"¿Sera posible que se trate del mismo?"-

_Mientras que en una habitación un joven rubio, tenia un sueño, pero un sueño que le mostraba parte de su pasado, aunque las imágenes eran un poco borrosas el sonido era perfecto, en esa visión bajaba del caballo y veía que ayudaba a alguien pero por lo borroso no percataba de quien se trataba, pero sentía una gran emoción al estar con esa persona, lo que distinguió perfectamente fue una hermosa rosa blanca con un bello esplendor_

-Florecieron, las rosas florecieron-Comento con alegría mientras que el y su acompañante se acercaron a las rosas

-Que hermosas son, ¿Cómo se llaman?-Se oyó decir de su acompañante pero el joven no sabia que responderle-Dime Anthony, ¿Cómo se llaman?.........................¿no lo recuerdas?, por favor, dime, ¿Cómo se llaman?-Con dulzura se escuchaba esa pregunta pero una desesperación lo invadió haciendo que se despertara de su sueño bastante alarmado

-¿Cómo se llama esa rosa?....no…no lo recuerdo-Dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza tratando de hacer funcionar su memoria pro fue inútil-¿Quién era ella?, en el fondo…..siento……que ella es muy importante para mi………pero no se quien es-

CONTINUARA

**Si alguna vez la vida puede cambiar de rumbo  
Cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo  
Mandar ese disfraz que para nada te va al limbo  
Perder el miedo para nuevamente tratar juntos  
Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengas miedo de volver amar**

**Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor******

**Eso es lo que soy******

**Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo****  
****Aún tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar te quiero****  
****Nunca es tarde para comenzar****  
****No tengo miedo de volver amar******

**Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor******

**Esto es lo que soy******

**Lo que quiero es un amor****  
****Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón****  
****Con dignidad y convicción****  
****Quiero un amor que sepa lo que soy****  
****Que tenga un corazón, entrañas y pudor******

**Eso es lo que soy******

**No soy alfombra ni escalón******

**Esto es lo que soy**

**Hola, media noche pero un nuevo capitulo, hay que celebrar el 14 de febrero, agradezco a las personas que con sus comentarios expresaron su interés por esta historia, no la tengo olvidada, pero con tantas ocupaciones bueno, ya se darán una idea, la recomendación del capitulo, Veronika decide morir de Paulo Coehlo , cuídense mucho**

**Chaito**


	7. Esto es lo que soy

**SWEET CANDY **

**CAPITULO 7**

**Esto es lo que soy**

_A pesar de no recordar perfectamente que hacia en la sala de enfermería tenia que inventarse una historia por la cual justificara su inexistente sonambulismo, sin importar que era una total mentira, era preferible a cambio de tener un regaño por parte de la madre superiora, en un caso mas arriesgado que la expulsaran, que su padre adoptivo la repudiara causando que tendría que alejarse para siempre de su amado rubio, correría el riesgo, suplicando mentalmente no ser descubierta, incluso soportaba el dolor de su pierna lastimada que ser alejada de él, eso era prácticamente semejante a la muerte._

-Demasiado para caer por la escaleras de emergencia y que Terry te trajera aquí-La voz severa de la máxima autoridad del colegio no evito el asombro al escuchar el nombre de la persona que la había auxiliado

-¡¿Terry?, ¿él me trajo aquí?-Definitivamente eso era algo que no esperaba sin embargo justificaba una parte por la cual estaba allí

-¿Acaso no lo sabias?-La hermana Margaret evidencio asombro por el estado de inconsciencia por la cual estaba sometida la ojiverde

-No, no tenia idea-Contesto con timidez, al tiempo que la hermana Gray guardaba los utensilios, sometiendo una nueva orden para Candy, ser amarrada a la cama y evitar que tal evento volviera ocurrir

_Era mas de media noche, fue llevada nuevamente a su habitación, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato que el hijo del duque la miraba desde el exterior acompañado de Klint, comenzaba a recordar el porque su arrebato al levantarse de la cama, el caballo, el sonido de los cascos del equino la llevo a pensar en Anthony, ¿y si era él?, ¿y si esta vez le pasaba algo peor?, definitivamente no permitiría que eso sucedería, sin embargo su mente le jugo chueco nuevamente y Terrence estaba de por medio, en primera en confundirlo en el barco que la traía a Inglaterra , en segunda al escucharlo galopar en su caballo _

-Hemos llegado, descansa Candy- Argumento amablemente la hermana Margaret introduciéndola a la habitación

-Si hermana igualmente-Contesto arropándose para entrar al reino de Morfeo, no obstante, el tercer punto en cuestión surgió en su mente, volvió a confundirlo cuando toco suavemente su rostro para borrar la evidencia de su llanto, ¿Acaso en verdad él diferente a lo que muchos piensan?, o tal vez respondía al favor que le otorgo al recibirlo en su habitación después de haber sido golpeado seriamente, la respuesta no llego, debido a que ella se había entregado al mundo de los sueños

_Los rayos del sol invadían el Real Colegio San Pablo, pareciendo que la noche anterior la lluvia no se había presentado, las jornada escolar todavía no iniciaba, Candy merodeaba por las instalaciones esperando encontrarse con Terry y agradecerle el gesto que tuvo hacia ella la noche anterior, pero este brillaba por su ausencia, con optimismo se dirigió a la segunda colina de Pony sin percatarse que era espiada por uno de los hijos de la familia Legan, Neal quería inmiscuirse tratando de buscar algo que perjudicara a la rubia y así seguir ayudando a su hermana, la hija adoptada de los Ardley aun le parecía una molestia con sus planes con respecto a Anthony, evitarían a toda costa que ella se volviera a meter profundamente en el corazón del rubio, no lo merecía, simplemente para Elisa eso era inadmisible, podía manejar su mente con engaños e intrigas, sin embargo, ¿lograría manejar su corazón, a pesar de que no hay ninguna fuerza humana que pueda controlarlo?, es fácil saber que al corazón no se manda y mucho menos se puede manipular._

_El plan de Neal parecía carecer de errores, sin embargo no contaba con la presencia del joven ingles que estaba al tanto de lo que planeaba a hacer, ya que torpemente el castaño había pensado en voz alta, estaba un tanto aterrorizado debido a la enorme habilidad que tenia Terry para los golpes, experiencia que había ganado en las calles atiborradas de bares y cantinas de mala muerte, a pesar de ser un rebelde su porte de noble nunca seria opacado por ese aspecto._

-No es de caballeros espiar a una dama-Sonrió de medio lado al ver el semblante de Neal, le provocaba gracia y la vez enojo por intentar meterse con la rubia

-Este no es tu asunto Grandchester- Respondió fingiendo seguridad soltando un golpe fallido hacia el ojiazul, él cual sin mucho contratiempo respondió a los golpes dejando al joven tendido en el piso

-Anda pelea, es increíble que tu primo sepa pelear mejor que tú-Definitivamente para él, Brown se empezaba a envolver en un velo de misterio, catalogando como un joven que defiende sus ideales con esa misma rebeldía que el usaba a pesar de haber sido meramente un impulso esa primera vez que se enfrentaron y la gran posibilidad de que se relacionara con la joven pecosa haciéndola cargar un peso de tristeza

-Me las pagaras-Se incorporo para poder huir rápidamente de los puños del hijo del duque

_Candy disfrutaba de la frescura que le proporcionaba la segunda colina de Pony, Mayo daba un cálido sol y un suave viento que llegaba a calmar su corazón, el cielo azul puro y etéreo que vislumbra mas estando recostada del verde pasto, Klint se regodeaba por la misma razón que su dueña, ella pensó como estarían sus dos madres en Norteamérica, por un momento quiso olvidarse de todo y todos, esperando encontrar paz y tranquilidad que la vida a veces se negaba a concederle._

-¿Disfrutando del clima?-Se escucho decir de la joven que le hacia sombra de los rayos del sol

-Debo confesar que no esperaba ver un día totalmente soleado en Londres-Se incorporo para acercarse al árbol tomar asiento y recargarse en el fuerte tronco siendo imitada por su amiga al tiempo que Klint se le acercaba con regocijo

-Se ve muy contento-La joven castaña declaro con un sincera sonrisa pero de un momento el semblante de la ojiverde se torno pensativo

-No me gusta que se quede solo mucho tiempo-Argumento sosteniendo a la mascota y esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica, pero una idea cruzo por su mente-¡Pero podrías quedarte con Albert!, ¿Qué te parece?-Pensó en voz alta ganándose la curiosidad de Paty

-¿Quién es Albert?-

-Un amigo que esta trabajando en el zoológico de Blue River-Contesto con entusiasmo, de momento noto que su compañera de anteojos se había quedado pensativa-¿Sucede algo Paty?-

-¿Cuidara bien de Klint?-Cuestiono interesada, pero la rubia no tardo en responder

-¡Claro!, él adora a los animales, además ellos se llevan bastante bien y cuando tenga oportunidad podre visitarlos-El mapache parecía no estar en contra de la decisión de su dueña mientras esta le dedicaba un guiño

-Entonces, ¿podre pedirle un favor?-Menciono tratando de ocultar tristeza por la acción que iba tomar, pero de no hacerlo su estancia en el colegio estaría en riesgo de acabarse

-¿De que se trata?-Cuestiono enredada en la intriga que maniobraba su amiga

-Que cuidara de July, ella es muy importante para mi sin embargo tenerla aquí implicaría un castigo si llegaran a descubrirme-

-¿July?-

-Mi tortuga, la tengo desde hace tiempo-La rubia comprendió su angustia sin embargo la ayudaría a tener confianza en su amigo

-No te preocupes, la cuidara muy bien-Comento con la alegría que la caracterizaba

-Gracias Candy-La abrazo efusivamente en señal de agradecimiento pero al mismo tiempo se le dificultaba despegarse de un gran tesoro como lo era July-¿Pero como le vas hacer para llevársela?-Se despego de la ojiverde dando señal de preocupación

-¡Iré hoy después de clases!-Exclamo decidida mientras se incorporaba alarmando a su amiga

-¿Te vas a escapar?-Cuestiono al notar que nadie había escuchado la declaración de su amiga a pesar de que esta no se interpretara como una fuga

-Shh, confía en mí, lleva a July con cuidado después de clases a mi habitación, tratare de que nadie te descubra, le diré a Annie que nos apoye-Comento en voz baja mientras ideaba algo para entretener principalmente a Eliza que era el mayor peligro, Paty asintió un poco temerosa, se escucharon el resonar de las campanas

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos las clases están por empezar-Sugirió la castaña y asi emprendieron la marcha hacia el salón de clases, habían llegado a tiempo incluso para charlar de los deberes y de uno que otro chisme de pasillo que rondaba actualmente

-Silencio-Las jóvenes pospusieron su platica para tomar asiento en sus lugares, dando inicio a la clase-Voy hablares del festival de mayo-Esta noticia lleno de alegría a las alumnas sin embargo la rubia no entendía de lo que se trataba tal evento

-¿Qué es eso?-La ojiverde trataba de prestar toda su atención ante lo que decía

-¿Cuándo va ser?, ¿Quién será el espíritu de la flor?-Fueron las interrogantes que se hacia con voz chillonas por parte algunas alumnas, Paty al ver la confusión de su amiga, opto por explicarle

-Es un día que se llena de alegría en el colegio, para ti va ser el primero-La joven se expreso con alegría logrando contagiar a la rubia

-Las nacidas en mayo serán el espíritu de la flor-La religiosa dio algunos nombres, Candy recordó al dueño de aquellos ojos celestes, él había fijado que Mayo era el mes de su cumpleaños, lo extrañaba, era una realidad, sin embargo el que ese Anthony cálido, bondadoso y amante de las rosas regresara, se volvía parte de una fantasía que cada vez se volvía mas distante, ya que aquel apuesto rubio se había convertido en alguien totalmente desconocido para ella, para su mala suerte él profesaba conocerla pero con una visión erróneamente manipulada, al tratar de arreglar el asunto parecía que este se complicaba aun mas, no obstante, no podía resignarse que la corriente misma se la llevara, su corazón le exigía no rendirse

-Candy, ¡Candy!-La voz de Paty hizo que regresara a la realidad-¿No escuchaste?, dijeron tu nombre-

-¿En serio?-Cuestiono emocionada

-Que suerte que naciste en Mayo-Declaro a pesar de las miradas llenas de envidia por algunas de las alumnas incluidas por parte de la hija de los Legan, sin importarle el detalle prosiguió con la explicación a lo cual la rubia se alegro, en el descanso ambas se dirigieron en busca de Annie para que formara parte del plan para que la rubia se escapara y pudiera llevar a ambas mascotas al zoológico

-Candy, pero eso es muy impulsivo, ¿y si te descubren?-Menciono con voz baja en los pasillos

-No te preocupes, además si nos ayudas todo resultara mejor-La rubia la convenció dando detalle del plan, al finalizar las clases Paty llevaría su tortuga a la habitación de Candy, Annie la cubrirá de cerca entreteniendo a gente que pudiera descubrirla mientras que la rubia, para no levantar sospecha estará rondando por los pasillos entre los limites de los dormitorios que separa a damas y varones

-"Ahora recuerdo que tengo que darle las gracias a Terry"-Su mirada se prostro en el gran edificio de los dormitorios donde posiblemente estaría él

-¿Insistes en querer acercarte a Anthony?-Eliza estaba a lado de su amiga Luisa recargada en un pilar que conformaba la edificación del pasillo

-La preocupación te consumirá Eliza, eso será muy malo para tu salud-Tendría que soportar los comentarios nada agradables de aquella joven si es que el plan saliera a la perfección

-Sabes perfectamente que el no quiere volver a verte-Formo una sonrisa llena de malicia, cruzando sus brazos con una refinada arrogancia-Al fin se dio cuenta lo mentirosa que eres-

-"Contrólate Candy, contrólate"-Apretaba los puños para resguardar su furia y no darle lo que merecía aquella altanera joven-¿Tienes alguna prueba al decir que soy una mentirosa?-Cuestiono mostrando inocencia la cual sabia hacia desesperar a Eliza

-Claro que la tengo-Respondió amenazante pero sin llegar a tomar efecto en la rubia

-¿Cuál es, si se puede saber?, "Ojala hayan llegado"-Rogo por sus adentros y sobre todo que no fueran descubiertas

-La señorita Pony te recogió, ¿Cómo puedes comprobar que naciste en Mayo?-

-¡Tú no puedes ser el espíritu de la flor!-Luisa secundo a su compañera en atacar a la rubia, ellas pidieron una explicación, al mismo tiempo tenia la curiosidad al saber como Eliza reaccionaria al saber la verdad

-Bueno, les explicare porque formo parte de la lista oficial que ustedes mismas comprobaron que fui nombrada, fue Anthony el que decidió que mi cumpleaños fuera en Mayo-Declaro con naturalidad y con esa honestidad que nadie a excepción de Eliza juzgaría

-¡Mientes!-Grito con gran coraje, no obstante trato de guardar la compostura-Él mismo puede decirlo-

-Por el simple hecho que él no lo recuerde no significa que no sea verdad, además el abuelo William tiene por hecho que mi cumpleaños es en este mes, me temo que ni tu ni nadie podrá impedir que yo sea el espíritu de la flor, sin embargo les agradezco su preocupación, les deseo un lindo día-Se retiro dejando a las dos enfurecidas pero asegurándose que no la siguieran hacia su habitación con el fin de obtener algún reproche

-Paty, Annie-Nombro alegre al cerrar la puerta detrás de si ya estando dentro de su habitación, mirando la pequeña caja de zapatos que sostenía firmemente la castaña-¿Allí tienes a July?-

-Si, pero antes de que te la lleves quisiera contarles algo-Se acerco lentamente hacia al balcón siendo recibida por la suave brisa-Soy hija única, pero mis padres siempre han sido gente muy ocupada por la cual no hablan mucho conmigo, desde niña le hablaba a patos, perros y gatos, al entrar aquí, me moría de soledad sin embargo al tener a July cerca no me sentía tan sola, sin embargo al conocerlas a ustedes pude saber lo que es la amistad y como la soledad se fue alejando, por lo cual cuando te escuche hablar de tu amigo del zoológico entendí que July merece un lugar digno donde vivir y yo no estar aferrada a esconderlo con el peligro latente de ser expulsada-

-No te preocupes Paty, July estará en buenas manos, me alegra mucho que nos hayas tenido la confianza para decirnos esto-La rubia la tomo del hombro en señal de apoyo al tiempo que Annie se acercaba en solidaridad

-También me alegra que me consideres una amiga-La pelinegra sonrió con bondad, floreciendo así una hermosa amistad que difícilmente alguien corrompería

-Sera mejor que me vaya, llegare antes de la cena-

-Ten mucho cuidado Candy-

-Te deseamos suerte-Ante lo dicho por sus amigas preparo todo para retirarse, saltando entre los arboles como solo ella sabe hacer, sin embargo no percato que una mirada celeste viera con atención lo que estaba haciendo

_**-Ahora lo entiendo, Anthony, mi Anthony murió aquel día-**_

_Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza junto con aquel rostro lleno de ¿dolor?, ¿tristeza?, era algo que seguía sin comprender sin embargo sentía un opresión en el pecho que no pudo identificar su significado, acaso era ¿culpa?, al verla con ese semblante le había afectado de forma trascendental, ese par de esmeraldas desbordando lagrimas amargas en señal de una dolorosa resignación abandonando esa sonrisa que en el fondo y de una manera inexplicable deseaba volver a ver, su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, preguntas que no han sido hechas pero con las ansias de recibir alguna respuesta, alguna que tuviera lógica a lo que sentía, mientras que las voz de aquella niña que desconocía su origen resurgían de manera sorpresiva su cabeza y hacían saltar su corazón._

_Ella intentaba que la tristeza no la venciera para su suerte tenia gente que la quería y la apoyaba, entre ellos estaba Albert, sus ánimos opacaban el temor de ser descubierta, disfrutando además del paisaje que le regalaba aquel país europeo al estar abordando un hermoso carruaje, de manera sorpresiva el pasaje fue gratis sin que ella notara el nerviosismo del conductor al creer que era una ladrona al verla con la tortuga que podría hacerse por piedra y su cuatí que de un momento a otro podría ser agresivo, quería evitarse un problema, a la entrada pidió la ubicación de Albert, orientándola hacia una pequeña casa de madera._

-¡Albert!, ¡Albert!-Toco la puerta un par de veces

-Pase-La rubia abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al toparse con un par de zafiros que también la miraban con asombro

-Terry-

-Candy-Ambos se sintieron algo apenados al verse descubierto que estaban fuera del colegio infringiendo gravemente las reglas

-Así que se conocen, ¿verdad?-La ojiverde dio una explicación, posteriormente descubrió que Albert había ayudado a Terry en aquella pelea, percatándose que su rubio amigo había conseguido a un nuevo amigo

-¿Te vieron escapar?-Cuestiono el apuesto pelinegro que mostraba un semblante mas relajado sin dejar su lado irónico

-No-Respondió algo ofendida

-¿Y dime que piensas hacer con esa tortuga y klint?-Pregunto el rubio notando la compañía que tenia la ojiverde

-Ah, si, quería pedirte un favor, en el San Pablo no permiten tener mascotas y quisiera saber, si tu podrías cuidar de Klint y de July, prometo visitarlos cuando me sea posible-Argumento siendo difícil despegarse de su mascota entendiendo a la perfección lo que había sentido Paty hace poco

-No te preocupes-Respondió mientras el cuatí se subía a su hombro y tomaba en sus manos a la tortuga

-Ah y también para invitarte al festival de mayo que será la semana próxima, ¿crees que puedas ir?-Sus ojos desbordaban alegría y eso calmaba al rubio al presentir que ella estaba bien a pesar de la situación en la que se había sumergido

-Creo que estaría difícil, sin embargo hare todo lo posible-Contesto pensando en lo que estaba de por medio si aceptaba abiertamente asistir a ese evento

-Se acabo tu descanso-La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad mayor dando el aviso al joven rubio

-Bueno, los dejo y no te preocupes a Klint no lo meteré a una jaula-Con esas palabras calmo el corazón de la pecosa dibujando una sonrisa-Que se diviertan-Se despidió de ambos dejándolos a solas en la pequeña casa, la rubia se sentó en una mesa en donde el pelinegro estaba disfrutando un modesto té

-Pareces muy animada por el festival-Comento tratando de acabar con un incomodo silencio que lo empezaba a inquietar

-Presiento que será un día muy alegre, bueno eso es lo que espero-Respondió algo retraída viendo su reflejo en la infusión, sin embargo otra imagen apareció, cabellera dorada, ojos celestes y una sonrisa cautivadora, después noto que su acompañante se dirigió a la puerta siendo impactado por los intensos rayos solares

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Sugirió algo que la sorprendió pero asintió a su pregunta, al salir pudo admirar la gran variedad de animales, mientras que Terry la miraba minuciosamente y a la vez envuelto en su encanto-¿Y ya pensaste quien será tu pareja ese día?-Cuestiono cerca de su oídio a lo cual la rubia dio un respingo después de observar a los leones en exhibición

-¿En el festival?-Lo observo nerviosa, no podía negar que era apuesto pero tampoco lograba asegurar que se le estaba insinuando

-Si, ¿acaso pensaras a invitar a Anthony, Anthony Brown?-Se desconcertó por tal pregunta y mas cuando la formulo de manera mordaz, intentando inmiscuirse en su alma, ella se empezó a alejar dándole la espalda

-¿Cómo, como puedes decir eso?-Pregunto retomando seguridad y viéndolo a la cara pero con una mirada llena de temor

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto, se trata de él-Menciono en un imperceptible murmuro para la rubia-Te escuche decir su nombre la vez que te caíste de las escaleras, ¿de donde lo conoces?-

-En América, al ser huérfana, la familia de Eliza me puso como una sirvienta, un día no soporte sus humillaciones, me fui hecha un mar de lagrimas y lo vi cerca de un portal de rosas, me dijo que dejara de llorar, con el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa la alegría renació en mi alma, sin embargo-Una sombra de tristeza se apodero como un turbio velo haciendo que volviera a darle la espalda y no dejar que sus lagrimas se desbordaran-Él cayo de un caballo provocando que se golpeara la cabeza, ahora él no recuerda nada de mi ni de su pasado y por culpa de…-Su garganta se había vuelto un nudo al decir ese nombre le provocaba una gran frustración-De esa persona, él cree que yo fui la culpable de ese accidente, cree que yo quería dañarlo, aunque realmente yo…-

-Estas perdidamente enamorada de él-Intervino Terry con perspicacia ganándose la mirada de asombro al desenmascarar su corazón, no hubo respuesta-Entonces, el no te recuerda, parece un caso perdido-Argumento matando las esperanzas de la rubia

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Pregunto furiosa pero en el fondo sabia que existía la posibilidad de no recuperar a Anthony, pero era preferible no pensarlo

-Es una tontería aferrarse a algo que tal vez nunca suceda-Se alejo se allí a paso acelerado para dejarle un sabor amargo en medio de la melancolía en la que estaba sumergida

-¡Terry!-Su cuerpo temblaba ante los temores que se volvían ya una realidad, pero debía escapar, ¿pero por donde empezar?

-¿Ya se fue Terry?-La rubia escucho a su amiga por la espalda acompañado de klint

-Si-Logro recomponerse para regalarle una sincera sonrisa-Creo que yo también me iré, en estos días te llegara la invitación, me alegraría mucho que fueras-

-Hare lo posible, por ahora cuidare de estos dos amigos-Había cumplido su misión prometiendo visitarlos pronto, el cielo se matizaba de anaranjado dando entender que su tiempo se acaba si es que quería llegar a tiempo para la cena, intrépidamente salto la barda, reviso que su uniforme estuviera en optimas condiciones, despego su vista de la barda antes cruzada para toparse que una silueta que la hizo paralizar, una mirada celeste seria denotando un semblante indiferente por parte del rubio solo manteniendo los brazos cruzados, podría sospechar que la estaba esperando, no obstante el asombro fue inevitable

-Anthony, "me descubrió, ¿Qué hare ahora?"-Su espalda se recargo en aquel muro de ladrillo esperando un posible milagro, mientras hacia lo posible para que su voluntad estuviera firme ante la mirada gélida del rubio

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Compañero de baile

**SWEET CANDY **

**CAPITULO 8**

**Compañero de baile**

**Todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia, esta historia se realizo sin fines de lucro.**

_Su cuerpo temblaba mientras su espalda estaba recargada en ese fuerte muro, sus manos tocaban el relieve frio de este, su corazón acelerado se acompasaba con su agitada respiración al mismo tiempo que sus ojos esmeraldas miraban fijamente aquel rubio que la había descubierto, __tenía__ miedo, angustia, preocupación, al ver el azul cielo en sus ojos no pudo evitar reflexionar que las cosas serian diferentes de no haber perdido la memoria, arrebatándole su compañía, su comprensión, su amistad, su cariño._

_No escaparía, ¿acaso no sentía la calidez en su mirada?, __¿los__ estragos de las lagrimas derramadas ante su rechazo?, ¿el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho al no recibir su tiernas palabras, alguna mirada, una caricia?, ella quería que lo comprendería, QUE LO NOTARA._

_Por su parte él se mantenía estático, gallardamente con los brazos cruzados, mientras que miraba meticulosamente la figura de la rubia, el asombro en su rostro al verlo enfrente de ella, sus pecas que se hacían __más__ notorias debido a su repentina palidez, sus ojos, aquella mirada que parecía buscar soluciones con desesperación que no lograba comprender, un código indescifrable que le quería comunicar piadosamente, no obstante la valentía de aquella rubia lo sorprendía, la palabra descaro no podría describir la postura de aquella estremecida joven, recordó como observo que ella escapaba, tomando la decisión de esperarla a su regreso, aunque fue __más__ el impulso que un organizado plan, sin importar los riesgos que previamente ya le fueron advertidos, el misterio se volvía un improvisado invitado en su día y la sed de resolver tantas dudas se volvía ya en una necesidad, mantendría la postura para cualquier imprevisto y mas estando cerca de ella y de su atrayente mirada que lo envolvía __más__ a su búsqueda._

-¿Sorprendida?-Curveo sus labios, acto que llego a erizar de forma exquisita la piel de la pecosa, un intempestivo remolino de emociones, se había presentado-Se lo que estas pensando, te vi en un mal momento-Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos no podían fijar su vista a otra parte ya que lo demás les parecería obsoleto-¿Qué pensara la gente si se llegara a saber que la hija adoptiva de los Ardley sale y entra del Real Colegio San Pablo cada vez que se le apetece?-Tomo las suficientes fuerzas para alejarse de ella un poco y darle la espalda-

-No es como tú dices-Respondió tratando de reparar poco de lo mucho que estaba en juego si se llega saber de esa falta

-Sin embargo no creo que la hermana Gray lo tome de la misma manera, tal vez el tío abuelo te eche de la familia, en fin, no lo sabré hasta que lo averigüemos-No avanzo ni siquiera tres pasos para sentir que su chaqueta fue jalada por una asustada rubia, la fortuna era lo que menos le importaba, pero ser alejada de él no podría soportarlo, sin provocarle trascendencia en lo que el rubio pensara no permitirá que la delatara

-Por favor….no le digas a nadie-Anthony noto el semblante cabizbajo de la ojiverde sin evitar sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento que lo abrumaba desde su último encuentro, sin embargo sonrió ante la idea que recientemente cruzaba por su mente

-Bien, no diré nada-Ante estas palabras Candy alzo su mirada con cierto aire de esperanza por recuperar a su apuesto jardinero-Pero con una condición-Sin embargo esas cuatro palabras derrumbaron su ilusión, suponiendo que la convivencia con los hermanos Legan ya habían influido algo en él y eso la molestaba.

-¿Cuál….cuál es?-Cuestiono temerosa, estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo

-¿Aceptaras sin importar que?-Nuevamente ella estaba aprisionada entre aquel muro de ladrillo y el rostro de aquel apuesto rubio

-Lo hare-Las palabras habían cesado para dar paso a un interesante dialogo de miradas, él solamente se dejaba llevar, esa atracción era más fuerte que su razón, se fue acercando mas a ella de forma alentadora, al mismo tiempo que Candy sentía que el aliento del rubio acariciaba sus labios, la distancia fue disminuyendo poco a poco

-¡Ayúdenme, socorro!-Se escucho desde lejos y ambos reconocieron ese llamado, sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía ese grito, hasta pararse detrás de unos arbustos sin ser vistos pero divisando perfectamente lo que sucedía

-¿Te lastimaste?-Cuestiono un gallardo joven de cabellera castaña que auxiliaba a una pelirroja que había sido atrapada por una trampa ideada por su hermano, suponiendo que cierta rubia pasaría por esos lugares, en cambio Eliza fue la victima por querer ir en búsqueda de alguna pista que perjudicara a Candy-Me alegro que estés a salvo princesa-Menciono de forma caballerosa al besarle la mano a aquella joven que de inmediato dio un paso falso por la impresión y casi vuelve a caer sin embargo los agiles reflejos de Terry evitaron tal suceso, después de eso discutieron mientras que ambos rubios se mantenían al margen, pero cierta ojiverde comenzó a reír levemente sin querer, su acompañante en ese instante no le pareció gracioso e iba reprenderla pero al verla con esa sonrisa cambio de parecer y el sentimiento de culpabilidad había sido remplazado por éxtasis que hizo que perdiera detalle de la discusión entre Eliza y el hijo del duque

-¡Neal no es como tú!-Se fue iracunda, ya avanzado varios metros la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que llamo la atención de cierto castaño que se dirigió hacia donde provenía tal sonido, disimulo la sorpresa que le provoco el hecho que el joven Brown estuviera con ella

-¿Con que burlándote del dolor ajeno Tarzan pecosa?-La rubia cambio su semblante apenada, sin embargo fue inevitable tener ese tipo de reacción, le hubiera encantado ver a esa odiosa cayendo estrepitosamente en ese agujero, pero al mismo tiempo se reprendió, ya que pudo haberse lastimado, regreso a su estado habitual-¿O acaso estas feliz por estar al fin con tu amado?-

-¡Terry!-Exclamo irritada ya que la forma en cómo se expreso el castaño la incomodo bastante, mientras que en el rostro de Anthony se dibujo la sorpresa y su corazón se acelero inexplicablemente, no obstante el sonido de las campanas evito que sus latidos fueran escuchados, la confusión se había presentado-Dios, la cena pronto será servida, debo irme-Menciono alarmada para luego emprender la carrera

-Oye espera-El rubio no pudo detenerla, dirigió su mirada hacia la burlesca expresión del ingles, la palabra reto estaba escrita en su mirada

-Aunque hayas perdido la memoria no te hace un rival débil, luchare hasta el final por ella-Aclaro el castaño dando entender que no hablaba de la menor de los Leagan si no de la joven rubia que acababa de huir, el rubio nuevamente se sintió confundido pero algo dentro de él lo incitaba a no permitir que Terry cumpliera su objetivo.

_Era una tarde esplendorosa de primavera en Irlanda del norte, en una de las habitaciones de una hermosa mansión se encontraba una radiante jovencita de veinte años, de cabellos rubios largos y ondulados, con una mirada dulce color escarlata, poseía la sonrisa mas encantadora que los hombres adoraban, una piel sedosa y blanca que acentuaba su belleza, portaba un bello vestido blanco, lo admiraba atreves de su gran espejo, se balanceaba con delicadeza expresando la felicidad que le provocaba ese día._

-Tía, ¿es verdad que te casas con un príncipe?-Esa pregunta llamo la atención de aquella joven que fijo su mirada en una pequeña niña de ojos color miel y una piel ligeramente tostada que estaba sentada en la orilla de una gran cama de dosel, se acerco hacia ella con una sonrisa

-Para mí es lo es-Se sentó junto a ella mientras tocaba sus cabellos largos y castaños-Lo amo y siempre será mi príncipe pecoso, algún día encontraras a tu príncipe y lo amaras por siempre sin importar los obstáculos que se te presenten-La hora había llegado, amabas salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a un bello jardín donde una importante unión de dos familias se realizaría

_Alice Evangeline Ardley la joya y la hija menor del patriarca de los Ardley, se casaría con el hijo de una acaudalada familia irlandesa, Aidan Hammilton, un joven de veintidós años, de cabello rubio cenizo, con pecas en su rostro que lo hacían más atractivo pero con un aire de inocencia y unos intensos ojos verdes, gallardo y rebosante de alegría por unirse finalmente con su gran amor de la infancia y del resto de su vida, la pequeña Elroy presencio en el rostro de su tía la felicidad y el amor que sentía por su príncipe, despertó de su sueño que la remonto en la infancia debido a que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la sala de té en donde tomo una improvisada siesta._

-Pase-Ordeno, posteriormente una sirvienta le extendió un sobre

-Le llego esto señora-

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-Tomo el sobre, la joven domestica hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse, abrió el comunicado, donde recibía la invitación para el festival de Mayo que se celebraría en el colegio donde estudiaban sus sobrinos y la hija adoptiva de William, en un principio no tenía planeado ir, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación de saber cómo estaba el hijo de Pauna Rosemary influyo enormemente para tomar la decisión de ir a tal evento.

_El manto nocturno cubrió en su totalidad la bella ciudad de Londres, mientras que cierta rubia no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que se remontaba a ese suceso que se presento en la tarde, su cercanía, su aroma, su presencia, sus ojos, aun los sentía clavados en ella y lo que pudo haber pasado después, el sonido de sus latidos la volverían loca y se volvía a una de las causas por las cuales Morfeo no acudía a su encuentro, pero un ruido en su balcón la alerto, entre las finas cortinas pudo divisar la silueta de alguien, temió en un principio, pero a los minutos reconoció de quien se trataba._

-¿Terry que haces aquí?-Dijo en un susurro divisando al gallardo joven sentado en su balcón, con esa seguridad aristócrata que intimidaría a cualquiera

-Tú no eres la única que sabe trepar los arboles Tarzan pecosa –Noto en el rostro de Candy algo de fastidio por ese sobrenombre pero al parecer no estaba dispuesta a discutirlo en ese momento

-Pero las monjas podrían verte-Observaba por todas las áreas del jardín

-No te preocupes seré rápido-La esmeralda mirada de la rubia se poso sobre la figura del castaño con atención-Vine a disculparme por lo que sucedió en el zoológico-Candy se sobresalto por tal sorpresa, pensó que el orgullo de Granchester no permitiría que reconociera su ofensa

-¿Qué mosca te pico?-Cuestiono incrédula algo que molesto al hijo del duque

-Lo digo en serio Candy, además, estaré dispuesto a ir contigo al baile del festival de mayo-Menciono con arrogancia, algo que la rubia lo tomo con gracia

-Acepto tus disculpas y con respecto al baile, lo consultare con la almohada-Menciono juguetona mientras regresaba a su habitación pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta, así que ágilmente se interpuso en su camino

-¿Acaso no te imaginas cuantas chicas matarían por estar en tu posición?-La rubia arrugo el entrecejo pero trataba de mostrarse tranquila

-No sé, ¿de casualidad no estarán en una clínica mental?-El sarcasmo de Candy fue suficiente para mantener helado a Terry, paso a un lado de él y antes de cerrar la puerta dio un veredicto-Aceptare ir contigo al baile-El castaño la miro rápidamente y ella le regalo una sonrisa-Buenas noches-Regreso a su cama dejando a Terry con una sonrisa en los labios

_El gran día había llegado, todo era colorido y lleno de alegría, los fuegos artificiales advirtieron a cierta pecosa su retraso para el desfile, sus dos mejores amigas, Annie y Paty la auxiliaban con el vestuario pero el tiempo se les venía encima, dando terminado los últimos toques, salió en una carrera hacia una gran carrosa llena de flores, donde estarían las festejadas de ese mes, ella portaba un hermoso vestido enviado por su padre adoptivo color rosa pálido sencillo pero diseñado exclusivamente desde Paris, esperaba ansiosamente que el asistiera al evento sin saberlo un joven rubio la observaba con regocijo y convencido por lo que haría a partir de su decisión. _

-Se ve feliz, ¿no lo crees George?-Entre la multitud le hablo hacia aquel flemático pero agradable hombre

-Así lo parece, esta fiesta le ha levantado el ánimo después de lo sucedido con el joven Anthony-Contesto mostrándose recto ante la acción que estaría dispuesto hacer Albert

-Aunque tenga a Stear y Archie, siento que necesita mi apoyo, lo supe cuando nos vimos nuevamente aquí y mis responsabilidades, ya es momento de hacerles frente-Sabia que esta gran decisión era difícil, pero sabía que teniendo a Candy a su lado, esa parte juguetona y divertida que le pondría a sus días, el peso se aligeraría, además que la ayudaría a sanar su corazón sin importar el sacrificio al verla al lado del hombre que ella ama y sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su querido sobrino el hijo de su amada hermana Rosemary

_El salón principal estaba adornada espléndidamente para la ocasión, toda la gente de la alta sociedad inglesa había asistido para tal evento, los alumnos estaban vestidos con sus trajes de gala y preparados para el gran baile , un joven rubio de ojos azules, estaba en la gran pista, sin planearlo su mirada buscaba a alguien, mientras que varias jovencitas lo miraban con deleite, vestido como un bello príncipe a la espera de su princesa, gallardo y caballeroso que robaba suspiros, el vals daba su inicio, sintió como una mano se poso sobre su hombro._

-¿Me buscabas Anthony?-Cuestiono de forma melosa que no logro sacar de su concentración al joven

-Ah, sí, te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy –Contesto sin mirarla fijamente y con una improvisada sonrisa

-¿No me invitaras a bailar?-Eliza tomo la iniciativa con tal de tener toda su atención

-Por supuesto-Ambos tomaron posición mientras que a lo lejos Elroy Ardley vio con aprobación algo que noto un invitado que no esperaba ver

-No puedo creer que te prestes a esa mentira, tía- La mujer de edad avanzada observo detenidamente a su sobrino acompañado de su mano derecha, algo que la tenia altamente sorprendida

-William, no esperaba verte aquí-Sabia que con la presencia del joven algunas cosas cambiarían de forma alentadora

-Parece como si no te diera gusto verme-Respondió risueño al ver el efecto que provocaba su presencia, pero no evitaba sentirse algo tenso, su tía volvió su vista hacia el baile.

_De un momento a otro, todas las miradas se posaron sobre una pareja que recién llegaba al salón, nadie esperaba que el hijo del duque de Granchester asistiera, ya que años anteriores su ausencia era destacable, las féminas miradas se posaron sobre él con sorpresa y admiración comentando lo apuesto y buen mozo que se veía, a su lado una hermosa rubia vestida con un elegante vestido de color lila que resaltaba exquisitamente sus facciones, sus pecas regadas sobre su cara, las ondas de su cabello caían libremente asemejando finos hilos de oro y sus bellos ojos verdes que reflejaban dulzura que sin duda había atrapado a más de uno, Annie se había percatado de eso después de fijar su mirada en su amiga para después hacerlo con su pareja de baile._

-¿Es encantadora no lo crees?-Cuestiono a pesar de lo incomodo que sería saber la verdad

-Ya lo creo-Por su parte Archie no podía despegar su mirada de la rubia con éxtasis

-La amas, ¿no es así?-Dijo en un leve susurro que solo su acompañante alcanzaba a escuchar, sus ojos se posaron sobre ella con sorpresa indicando la ausencia de negación-Se la verdad y también porque no haces nada por conquistarla, lo haces por tu primo, te entiendo-Menciono cabizbaja, pero retomo sus fuerzas para mirarlo de frente y con determinación-Por favor no me mientas, confía en mí, si no puedes verme como a una mujer, puedes verme como a una amiga-A ella le gustaba Archie pero ya no estaba dispuesta a atar a alguien por compromiso o mucho peor, por un sacrificio

_La sonrisa de Candy ilumino todo el lugar, su mirada se detuvo intempestivamente en un hermoso cielo, se estremeció por completo, haciendo desaparecer toda la gente a su alrededor, quedando solamente los dos, el rubio sintió lo mismo, ya no había retorno, su perdición hacia al paraíso había comenzado y no luchaba en absoluto para alejarse o evitarlo, Elroy observo detenidamente esa escena, al principio con cierta desaprobación, pero su perspectiva cambio al ver a Candy con esa mirada entregada hacia su sobrino, esa sonrisa, su porte le hizo recordad a alguien muy especial para ella, a alguien que podría asemejar esa aura tan especial que impregnaba y dejaba entrever lo que su corazón sentía, amor hacia esa persona en especial._

-"Tía Alice"-Increíblemente ambas eran tan parecidas que logro confundir a Elroy, esto la desconcertó bastante que fue notado por uno de sus acompañantes

-¿Se siente bien tía?-Cuestiono Albert siendo alertado por el rostro de aquella mujer

-Si, si no te preocupes-Respondió sin despegar su mirada sobre aquellos jóvenes que seguían sosteniendo la mirada que para pocos fue evidente-solo que son tan parecidas-Dijo en susurro que Albert no comprendió en absoluto a lo que se refería

_El baile volvió a retomar su curso, la pareja que mas destacaba sin duda era la del hijo del duque y la bella jovencita rubia, hija adoptiva de William Ardley, unos ojos celestes no podían despegarse de su silueta, cada moviente, cada paso en armonía con la música, como si ella tuviera las respuestas que el tanto ansiaba obtener sin embargo en su interior sentía disgusto, su entrecejo lo revelaba debido al castaño que bailaba con ella le hizo recordar esas palabras de reto que no pensaba dejarlas en el aire._

_**-Aunque hayas perdido la memoria no te hace un rival débil, luchare hasta el final por ella-**_

-"¿Por quién me toma, por un invalido?"-De manera espontanea esa pregunta cruzo por su mente ofendido

-¿Anthony estas bien?, te noto distraído-Elisa había notado su atención sobre la rubia, se molesto enormemente no dejaría que sus planes salieran de control

-Joven Anthony su tía abuela lo solicita-La presencia de George evito que el apuesto rubio formulara una respuesta que estuviera alejada de la realidad

-¿Me disculpas un momento?-La pelirroja no pudo presentar objeción alguna, quedándose sola en medio de la pista de baile sin evitar disgustarse

-Que gusto verla nuevamente-Menciono con una sonrisa que alegro desde el fondo del alma a aquella dama, aunque un poco incomoda por lo que iba hacer

-Igualmente, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar muy importante-Pidió amablemente pero sin evitar ese toque de exigencia que provoco que Anthony asintiera, ambos recorrieron un pasillo donde el paisaje estaba compuesto de frondosos árboles ayudando a complementar un cielo anaranjado que anunciaba la despedida del sol, llegaron finalmente a una puerta ancha de madera, ella la abrió reflejando algo de duda, en el interior se encontraba la oficina de la hermana Gray, amueblado conservadoramente, con una colección de libros un fino escritorio, un enorme ventanal con suaves cortinas blancas, mientras que la sillón principal daba la espalda hacía sospechar que había alguien sentado dándole la cara al exterior

-Hemos llegado-Esa fue la señal que dio Elroy, la duda incrementaba en el rostro del joven rubio, hasta que vio que alguien se levantaba de su asiento, hacia un cruce de miradas, lo sintió tan familiar pero a la vez tan anónimo-Anthony te quiero presentar a tu tío William Albert Ardley-Aunque no muy de acuerdo con ese suceso no tenía otra opción esa decisión fue irrefutable

-¿Mi tío?, ¿te refieres a? -Cuestiono confundido y sorprendido, se veía demasiado joven para el papel que representaba

-Tía, ¿podría dejarme a solas con Anthony?-Ella solo atino con retirarse sin que su voluntad estuviera presente, cuando la puerta señalo que ambos estaban solos, dio continuación a su conversación-Se lo de tu situación, por eso he venido para ofrecerte mi apoyo y para charlar un poco, ¿te parece?-

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces usted?-

-No, no, no me hables de usted, dime Albert, además soy el hermano de tu madre-Comento al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su chaqueta un hermoso relicario de plata, el cual abrió y en el interior había un retrato de la hermosa Rosemary, la extendió al joven que quedo admirado no solo por su belleza si no por esos intensos ojos verdes que llego a comparar con la rubia que acaparaba actualmente sin desearlo sus más profundos pensamientos-¿Hermosa no lo crees?-

-¿Puedo quedármela?-Fugazmente miro a Albert para recibir su aprobación con una sonrisa

-Claro, pero escóndela bien, me han dicho que está prohibido-Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa donde había una jarra llena de agua y donde empezó a llenar un vaso para beber del vital liquido-¿No gustas un vaso?-Ofreció pero recibió una negativa-¿Y dime como te has sentido?, ¿has convivido con tus primos?-

-Pues bien, Elisa y Neal han sido muy amables conmigo, los hermanos Cornwell parecen amigables pero me han dicho que son algo revoltosos-Ante esta declaración Albert se hecho a reír con naturalidad

-Si, un poco traviesos, diría, pero no son chicos malos, podrías tener muchas cosas en común con ellos-Dijo en tono de sugerencia algo que Anthony tomo con desconfianza- ¿Qué me dices de Candy?-Cuestiono interesado, mientras que seguía bebiendo tranquilamente

-No diría nada a su favor, ella intento matarme-Menciono tajantemente pero con un asomo de duda, mientras que Albert bruscamente escupía su bebida por tal declaración, lo cual le hizo entender la sombra de tristeza que cubría a la rubia

-¡¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo sucedió eso?, explícame!- Respondió alarmado queriendo descubrir el origen de tal calumnia, pero sabía que debía hacerlo con cautela

-Bueno, por lo que me dijeron, en la cacería de zorros intento ejecutar su plan pero no resulto, sin embargo como sabrás perdí la memoria-Trato de explicar lo dicho anteriormente por los hermanos Legan, Albert seguía atento-Pretende quedarse con la fortuna Ardley, si me elimina estará cerca de su objetivo-

-¿La persona quien te dijo eso, estaba presente cuando sucedió eso?-La duda se presento en la mirada de Anthony ya que no podría asegurar eso, ni los mismo hermanos Legan

-No, precisamente-

-¿Ha intentado hacerte daño nuevamente?-

-No, pero es porque aquí es más complicado, ¿Por qué no la repudias?-Cuestiono intrigado, tal vez varias de esas respuestas se encontraban en ese joven que empezaba a apreciar

-Sabes, no solamente fue mi idea adoptarla, otras tres personas de mi entera confianza, me suplicaron que lo hiciera, para protegerla, al verla me recordó mucho a tu madre-Esas palabras traspasaron enormemente Anthony sintiendo lo mismo que su joven tío-Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su bondad, sin embargo si no me crees todo lo que te digo podrías comprobarlo por ti mismo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos aun mas, si consideras a Candy tu enemiga, mantenla cerca de ti, conócela, si llegas a descubrir por ti mismo y no por nadie más que perjudica a la familia, inmediatamente me darás aviso y retirare todo mi apoyo hacia ella, ¿estás de acuerdo?-La determinación de aquel joven podría corroborar que se trataba de un hombre responsable que era el futuro de la familia

-De acuerdo, ¿pero acaso ella no ha intentado hacerte daño?-

-En absoluto, en realidad ella no sabe quién es William Ardley-Comento con algo de burla mientras llenaba nuevamente su vaso

-Pero tú has dicho que te recordaba a mi madre-La risa apareció nuevamente en lugar por parte de Albert

-No me explique bien, ella no sabe quién es el patriarca de la familia, pero yo si se quien es ella y no precisamente por lo que la gente me ha dicho-La explicación fue inútil debido a que Anthony no comprendía el fondo de esas palabras, mientras tanto en la pista Candy se seguía luciendo con Terry pero a la vez estaba alegre por su amiga Paty que era acompañada especialmente por su gran amigo Stear

-Señorita Candy, ¿podría venir un momento conmigo?-Escucho una voz familiar que no solicita una pieza de baile

-Oh George, por supuesto, Terry, ¿me disculpas?-Se separo del castaño, sin evitar que sintiera curiosidad por la solicitud de aquel hombre que servía a la familia por años

-Está bien, pero no olvides que soy tu pareja de baile, y que…-

-Si, si que cualquiera mataría por estar en mi lugar-Sonrió juguetona mientras tomaba el brazo de su nuevo acompañante

-Con permiso caballero-George hizo una pequeña reverencia demostrando respeto, para después escoltar a la joven rubia, llevándola en medio de la noche por un iluminado pasillo para llegar a un bello jardín donde había una banca cerca de una tenue pero considerable iluminación

-¿Qué sucede George, que eso tan importante para alejarme del baile?-Esa pregunta, su acompañante estaba indispuesto a contestarla en cierta medida, a lo cual opto por desviar un poco el tema

-El señor William no pudo presentarse, pero me dejo encargado entregarle esto-Le extendió una carta-La dejare sola para que pueda leerla tranquilamente, con su permiso señorita-Se retiro para que la rubia leyera la carta en donde le era expresado, felicitaciones con afectos, palabras llenas de orgullo y alentándola a seguir con sus sueños y anhelos, mostrando siempre una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que leía la carta no sospechaba que cerca estaba el despacho donde se encontraban tanto la persona que envió esa carta y aquel apuesto jardinero, conversando, siendo ella el tema en cuestión

-¿Por qué ella no sabe quién eres?-Cuestiono Anthony tratando de dejar todo en claro y tener un amplio conocimiento con respecto a su entorno

-Bueno, ella no es la única, gran parte de la familia no lo sabe, ser la cabeza de la familia conlleva una gran responsabilidad y yo soy un amante de la libertad, me encanta viajar, explorar, sin embargo tengo que hacerme cargo del patrimonio de todos ustedes, tu eres lo más cercano que tengo, porque eres el hijo de mi amada hermana Rosemary es por eso que no temí en acercarme a ti-Dijo con una mirada fraternal que logro en Anthony un ambiente relajado y de total confianza- Creo que ya ocupe bastante de tu tiempo y te estás perdiendo del festival-Lo alentó a que se retirara a pesar de que le hubiera encantado seguir platicando con el

-No para nada, para mí fue un placer, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-

-Muchas gracias, pero debo retirarme, mañana madrugo-Argumento sin dar detalles sobre su trabajo en el zoológico Blue River

-Está bien, espero volvernos a ver-

-Igualmente, ¡Ah!, por favor no le digas a nadie sobre nuestra charla y no olvides mi sugerencia, cuentas con todo mi apoyo-

-De acuerdo, hasta luego-Salió del recinto, tras cerrar la puerta a lo lejos escucho una melodía que alerto sus sentidos, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, luego escucho aquella voz en su cabeza tan lejana pero a la vez llena de melancolía

_**-Maravilloso, si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás-**_

-Anthony-Parecía que esa misma voz lo llamaba, miro hacia donde provenía, allí estaba, esplendida, seguía incitándolo a descubrir mas de ella, riesgoso o no, ya había tomado una decisión, en los ojos de ella estaba el anhelo al escuchar esa misma melodía, su primer vals que bailo con Anthony, su pecho se oprimió, le dolía que él no lo recordara, ese instante en donde se sintió plena y podía pasar por alto las maldades de la familia Legan-"No lo recuerda"-Cabizbaja se forzaba para no sollozar pero una lagrima se escapo sin remedio, mientras que una palabras recientes resonaban en la cabeza de Anthony

_**-A los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos aun más, si consideras a Candy tu enemiga, mantenla cerca de ti, conócela-**_

_El rubio estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que lo único que lo saco de allí fue la delicada mano extendida de Candy, noto levemente que en su mano había estragos de trabajo duro, que ella no temía en mostrar, la vio fijamente de frente, le hacia una invitación a bailar._

-Solo por esta vez-Dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba sobrepasar la tristeza, el cuerpo de Anthony reacciono más rápido que sus pensamientos, bailaban al compas del vals, sin pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro, de las palabras dichas, la gente alrededor no existía, solo la música que los unía en un baile y sus miradas que se cruzaban y que expresaban un sinfín de sentimientos, nuevamente el se sentía atraído por sus ojos, su bello rostro, sus labios, su corazón exigía alguna acción para compensar dicha emoción, se acerco lentamente, pero sus pensamientos llegaron para evitar tal suceso, separándose de ella después de que aquella música terminara y así acabar con su efecto

-Ya sé lo que quiero-Su voz acaparo la atención de la rubia hacia él con total confusión

-¿Qué cosa?-Cuestiono, refiriendo al tema que no recordaba

-A cambio de mi silencio por haberte escapado del colegio-Percato que no era el único amnésico pero aclaro dicho asunto, notando la expresión de la rubia que comprendió la situación finalmente-Mañana, a las dos de la tarde en la biblioteca, en la sección de filosofía-Dio media vuelta para regresar al festival pero fue detenido por Candy y su curiosa reacción

-¿Cómo?-Argumento incrédula

-Sin falta-Sentencio para seguir su rumbo y no mirar hacia atrás, temía por las consecuencias

_En un prestigiada escuela de medicina de la bella ciudad luz, Paris, Francia, la luna se colaba por una habitación, donde una bella joven de una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia ceniza, descansaba de una larga jornada de prácticas, para ella no fue fácil estar allí ya que la sociedad aun no permitía a las mujeres que ejercieran esa labor, pero a sus 19 años supo resolver ese asunto, sin embargo tenia uno muy importante que resolver, su sueño reflejaba ese aspecto, había gritos, desesperación, angustia, dolor, llanto, impotencia, el fuego fue un actor importante en ese escenario y la voz de una niña inocente preguntando por su hermana, ¿Dónde está Alice?, ¿Dónde está Alice?._

-¡ALICE!-Se levanto bruscamente bañada en sudor y lagrimas, se abrazo nuevamente-Esa pesadilla de nuevo-Se levanto para dirigirse a su ventana y ver hacia las estrellas, deseando que su hermana en donde quiera que estuviera pudiera admirarlas, sus ojos color rubí mostraban melancolía al recordar ese juego que hacía con su hermana recién nacida aproximadamente catorce años o más, con una muñeca hecha por su madre, en donde tenía grabado un nombre que no recordaba bien, pero si con cual letra iniciaba, era una C, había desaparecido, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que ella estaba viva y recorrería el mundo si fuera necesario para saber la verdad-Donde quiera que estés, voy a encontrarte, lo prometo o dejare de ser Erin Hamilton-Llevo su mano cerca de su pecho demostrando orgullo y determinación

nee kono machi ga-cuando este pueblo

yuuyami ni somaru toki wa-este muriendo

chisa na tane o otosu darou-aparece una pequeña semilla

fumika tamerareta tsuchi o-así que si tu conviertes este suelo

michi da to yubu no naraba-en el camino que vas a seguir

me o tojiru koto demo ai kana-incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor

ko no hoshi ga taira nara-si el mundo fuera plano

futari deaetenakatta-entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes

otogai o toozakeru you ni-estábamos corriendo

hashitteita-para alejarnos el uno al otro

supido oyurumezu ni-nunca vayas lento

ima wa donna ni hanaretemo-no importa que tan lejos estemos

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni-en el medio de un milagroso encuentro

mata mukaiaau no darou- tal vez podemos encontrarnos una vez mas

mukaiau no darou-tal vez nuestros rostros se encuentren una vez mas

(loop-Maaya Sakamoto)

**CONTINUARA…..**


	9. Un nuevo mundo

**SWEET CANDY **

**CAPITULO 9**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia, esta historia se realizo sin fines de lucro.**

_Un joven rubio se dirigía con calma a través de los pasillos con dirección hacia la biblioteca, donde los estudiantes, tanto varones como jovencitas consultaban la gran variedad de libros, ya sea para cuestiones de estudio o simple entretenimiento literario, sin embargo se les tenía prohibido convivir entre ambos sexos por reglas del colegio, no obstante el ojiazul tenía todo calculado para llevar a cabo su plan, la puerta se abrió y eso no evito que la mirada de varios se posara sobre de él, su presencia era sin duda un imán para no poder evitarlo, muchas de ellas la miraban embelesadas y otros lo miraban con cierto recelo ante la actitud de sus compañeras, segundos después se volvieron a ocupar en sus deberes, con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la sección de filosofía, sin la novedad de que esta siempre se encontraba despejada, fijo su mirada en varios de los títulos de aquellos libros, mientras hacia la espera, no obstante a varios metros de allí se encontraba una joven leyendo tranquilamente hasta que fue abordada por alguien que parecía ser su amiga y compañera de clases._

-Perdón por la tardanza-Dijo en forma de saludo mientras se sentaba junto con su amiga y esta con una expresión de sorpresa la miro dejando a un lado su interesante lectura

-Pensé que no llegarías, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto aquella joven mientras que el rubio percato que no era visto por las dos estudiantes

-Ni te imaginas, en la clase de la hermana Margaret hubo una dinámica de debate-Menciono con cierta emoción al comentarlo mientras que su compañera le daba una mirada para que continuara-Se trato sobre si las mujeres pueden llegar a ser doctores en el futuro-

-Se oye interesante, pero por desgracia para muchos creen que eso es algo ridículo-Dijo de manera liberar que su amiga comprendió

-Tienes razón, pero aun no cuento la mejor parte, el debate fue entre Elisa Legan y Cadice White Ardley-Ante estos nombres Anthony trato de poner más atención, aunque su conciencia y buenos modales como caballero le advertían que no era de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sin embargo no pudo parar de escuchar

-He escuchado que no se llevan muy bien, aunque no entiendo porque, la Srta. Candice es una chica muy alegre y amable mientras que la es más bien muy restringida-Anthony no podía creer la comparaciones de esa joven parecían que hablaban de dos personas diferentes, el concepto entre ambos era muy distinto

-A Elisa le toco decir las razones por las cuales una mujer no puede ser médico y a Candice le toco las razones por las cuales si se lograría-

-¿Y cuál fue el desenlace?-

-Elisa gano, pero no fue precisamente por sus argumentos, si no por la mentalidad de varias al pensar que solo viviremos para servir a nuestros esposos-

-Pensé que eras como ellas-Argumento sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga

-Es que si hubieras escuchado a Candice, de verdad que te hace ver un enfoque distinto, donde nosotras tenemos derecho de forjar nuestro camino-El rubio aun oculto entre los grandes muros de libros estaba atónito ante lo dicho entre las dos jóvenes y un sentimiento en su pecho ansiaba que el momento para volver a ver aquella pecosa se acortara mas y mas.

_Mientras que en la bella ciudad luz, por los amplios pasillos de la facultad de medicina, un joven alto, ojos color rubi, cabello castaño corto, con varias pecas esparcidas en su nariz y mejillas, caminaba con paso firme y con una semblante tranquilo, llevaba unos pantalones de color café claro y una chaqueta color guinda donde tenía el escudo de la institución en la parte derecha, mientras que sobresalía una corbata color café oscuro casi aparentando al negro, su andar fue interrumpido al ser detenido en un lugar desértico y obligado a entrar en una pequeña habitación, donde entraba algunos rayos de luz por una pequeña ventana, lo primero que sintió fue el inmediato contacto con su cintura y que sus labios fueran presa fácil para otro compañero, con urgencia, ternura y pasión fue la manera de describir esas sensaciones, su captor tenía el cabello negro pero con destellos rojizos, tez blanca y un rostro muy detallado, que llegaba a estremecer a su víctima de ojos rubí._

-¿Estás loco?, por poco nos descubren-Menciono el castaño mientras cortaba aquel beso y lo miraba con reproche, observando aquellos ojos color miel que no parecía haber arrepentimiento alguno

-Nadie vio nada-Tomo su mentón, al tiempo que nuevamente había contacto entre sus labios, pero nuevamente hubo reacción

-Lo dices muy fácil Dominique, ¿Cómo tú no estás en peligro de que te echen de aquí?-Ante este reclamo, solo recibió un abrazo, con necesidad, para después una de sus manos que se deslizaba por su espalda, después por su cuello, se dirigió por su cabello, retirando esa parte del disfraz que la identificaba como varón, dejando caer con gracia sus ondulados mechones rubios

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, has demostrado ser mejor que muchos de aquí y yo te valoro por eso, sabes que estoy dispuesto a ocultar tu secreto-Ella se sintió en paz con esas palabras mientras seguía fundida en ese abrazo tan protector a pesar de que no le empezaba agradar el lugar tan reducido en donde se encontraban-Pero habrá un pequeño precio que pagar-Menciono de repente susurrándole a su oído, solamente ella lo miraba con intriga

-¿Cuál?-Sin contestar nuevamente tomo sus labios, ella no puso objeción alguna, el aire faltaba y rompió el contacto, con su respiración agitada pego su frente con la de ella embriagándose de su aliento-Te amo Erin-Ella abrió sus ojos y su mente reacciono, antes no le había dicho eso, pero, ¿ella sentía eso?, ¿sentía amor por Dominique?, se sintió culpable por no encontrar esa respuesta.

-Dominique…yo-Ella no pudo decir más, el silencio fue interpretado, él sonrió, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspiro, para luego mirarla con ternura

-No hay necesidad que digas algo ahora-Menciono para que ella no se sintiera incomodara, Erin aprecio su comprensión, sin embargo algo la impulso a decir lo que en verdad sentía.

-Dominique yo, yo quiero encontrar a mi hermana, no puedo encontrar mi felicidad si ella no está a mi lado, quiero encontrarla, cuando me gradué la buscare por mar y tierra, por eso ahora, ahora yo…-

-No te estoy presionando, pero no te puedo negar que deseo ansiosamente que un **Te amo** salga de tus labios-Acaricio su mejilla y ella sonrió, una sonrisa que solamente ocultaba culpa-Sal tu primero-Dijo, ella asintió rápidamente que salió de sus pensamientos, se acomodo nuevamente la peluca, Dominique le ayudaba a que ningún mecho rubio se saliera.

_Erin Evangeline Hamilton salió de aquella habitación, empezó andar nuevamente por los pasillos, el hecho de que se disfrazara no era exactamente para ocultar solamente su sexo, si no su identidad, ser una Hamilton no le permitía tomarse ese tipo de libertades, para lo sociedad eso no era muy bien visto, ella misma se avergonzaba por ocultar su identidad, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y enorgullecerse de eso, no obstante la Universidad aparte de ser prestigiada era de hombres solamente, además que el Director de esta era muy amigo de su Tio Abuelo Declan Hamilton y sabía perfectamente de su situación y le había permitido estudiar bajo esas condiciones, su Tio Abuelo tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la decisión de su sobrina, la cabeza y heredera de la familia Hamilton._

_Mientras tanto otra rubia con los cabellos ensortijados, se dirigió a su cuarto después de que las clases habían terminado, su sonrisa se desvaneció estando en la soledad de su habitación, sentía un indescriptible deseo por llorar pero al mismo tiempo de gritar y golpear algo, necesitaba desahogarse, como pocas veces en su vida sintió una inmensa ira en su corazón, trataba de reprocharse ese sentimiento, pero desde que había pisado tierras europeas no ha tenido más que sin sabores, pero sabía perfectamente que si le mostraba ese rostro desencajado haría que la hija de los Legan sintiera mas jubilo._

-¿Cómo se puede salir con la suya?-dijo en voz baja mientras que sus manos trataban de detener las lagrimas, como siempre, fue inútil, ante esto se dirigió a su cama y se acostó boca abajo, apretando la almohada contras su rosto y gritar por varios segundos, después de esto se sintió algo satisfecha, sin embargo ese recuerdo llegaba a su mente, la clase de la hermana Margaret había propuesto un debate en particular, escogiendo como alumnas a Eliza y ella

-Bien señoritas, el tema a tratar hoy, es si las mujeres podrían establecerse como personas de ciencia, estudiando medicina-aclaro la joven monja mientras que la rubia se sentía algo entusiasmada con la idea- bien, Candy tu dirás los puntos por los cuales esto podría ser posible, mientras que Eliza dirá los contra de este tema- la hermana Margaret hizo el ademan para que la rubia comenzara

-Creo con certeza, que las mujeres en el futuro podrán ser personas de ciencia, buscando soluciones para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor para nuestros seres queridos-termino su primer argumento para que la pelirroja comenzara

-Yo difiero con la opinión de mi compañera, ya que desde que nacemos la mujeres ya tenemos un único labor que realizar, ser todas unas damas y en algún momento cuidar de nuestros esposo e hijos-dijo con su característica voz que a la rubia le desagradaba ya que cada vez que la oía sabía que era una señal de alarma para sus típicos insultos discriminatorios

-En parte el papel de esposa y madre es algo que se puede decidir, tenemos un claro ejemplo de esto cerca de nosotras- menciono la oji verde refiriéndose a la religiosa- pero el ser medico también puede tomarse como una tercera tarea como ser madre y esposa-se escuchaban algunos comentarios en forma de susurros convenciéndose de las palabras de la joven

-Sin embargo, el ser un medico requiere mucho tiempo, el cual ya no se puede dedicar a lo que en verdad es importante, nuestro hogar, sería un total descuido de nuestra parte, del cual seriamos parte de un reproche-otro murmuro entre las compañeras se hacía presente pero ahora a favor de la joven Legan

-También el salvar vidas es algo muy importante, como madres y doctores podemos entender el significado tan importante como lo es la vida, ese regalo tan importante que Dios nos otorgo y como médicos el tratar de mantener el deseo de sus seres queridos, es no perder esa persona tan importante para ellos-sin evitarlo, la imagen de Anthony cayendo del caballo llego a su mente, la idea de que él pudo perder la vida le parecía insoportable

-Pero también es importante como médico no involucrarse sentimentalmente con su trabajo, eso dañaría su manera de laborar y la manera de cómo lo planteas una mujer no podría lograrlo, porque se deja llevar muy fácilmente por sus emociones-Candy por un momento la miro incrédula, como se atrevía de hablar de emociones y sentimientos si era puro veneno por dentro, una chica narcisista, ególatra y caprichosa, que odiaba la idea de que alguien que no fuera ella sea el centro de atención

-Aunque digas eso, hay mujeres que se dedican a ser enfermeras, toman su trabajo con dedicación y esmero, ¿Qué habría de diferencia con ser una doctora, si al fin y al cabo se dedican a cuidar la vida de las personas?-menciono alzando un poco su voz, algo que alarmo un poco a la hermana Margaret, no quería provocar una pelea entre las jóvenes

-La responsabilidad es mayor siendo un medico, la diferencia es bastante notable, tal vez tu nunca lo notes ya que como damas de sociedad que nos estamos formando en esta prestigiada institución es ser buenas esposas y madres en el futuro, la misma gente de nuestra clase no lo vería con buenos ojos, es parte del protocolo que pocas tenemos el privilegio de comprender- esto último lo dijo regalándole una mirada de desprecio a la rubia, la furia se formaba en aquellos esmeraldas pero hacia lo posible por guardar la compostura y no dejarse llevar por su palabras

-Bien chicas, la clase está por terminar, ahora por votación ustedes elegirán quien cree que tuvo los mejore argumentos para defender su posición, primero levante la mano los que están de acuerdo con Candy- se levantaron varias manos, había algunas inquietas que querían levantarla igual pero se sintieron reprimidas, solo desviaron la mirada al piso- bien ahora por Elisa- la mayoría hizo esa señal, la rubia suspiro con resignación, pero descargo su furia apretando su puño al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de la pelirroja, como aquella vez que se llevo a Anthony a la mansión de los Legan

_Las clase había terminado, escuchaba las felicitaciones dirigidas hacia Elisa, la situación empezaba a frustrarle, ella tenía todo, una familia, un padre que velaba por ella, una madre que la quería y la consentía, un hermano y cómplice de sus acciones, tenia posición, seguridad económica, ¿Por qué era así?, sobre todo ante ella, una huérfana que solo buscaba la felicidad, ayudar a sus amigos cuando se les necesita, no buscaba hacer el mal a nadie, entonces, ¿Por qué Elisa se empeña en quitarle lo más sagrado, a su amado Anthony y restregárselo en la cara?._

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en un susurro mientras una lagrimas resbalaban, se incorporo suavemente, sentía que algo se le olvidaba, entre tanta emoción vivida en la clase, perdió el detalle en algunas cosas, vio el reloj cerca de su escrito 1:55 p.m. –Ya van a dar las 2- de pronto recordó, sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron más de lo normal y dio un respingo por haber olvido tal cita- Dios, debo irme ahora- salió de su habitación con dirección a la biblioteca- "Olvide que tenía que verme con Anthony"- a primera instancia sintió una gran emoción por su encuentro, sin embargo recordó las circunstancias de tal encuentro, estando enfrente de la puerta de aquel recinto, dudo por un momento- "La situación no es igual que antes, ¿Cómo debo comportarme ahora?, Dios dame fuerzas"- inocentemente su mano había girado el pomo de aquella puerta, continuo con su impulso y se introdujo a aquella habitación, no percato la mirada que le dedicaban los caballeros al admirar su belleza un tanto silvestre y al mismo tiempo delicada, en verdad se está convirtiendo en una dama, mientras que entre sus compañeras, algunas la miraba con reprobación y otras le regalaban un sonrisa sincera que ella amablemente respondió

_Se adentro mas y mas, entre los pasillo y los grande estantes, donde había una gran variedad de libros, antes había consultado algunos de historia y matemáticas, materias que le parecían de gran interés, mientras que el idioma francés, pintura y música parecían no ser su fuerte, casi llegaba la sección de filosofía, mientras que observaba como sus compañeras se empeñaban a dedicarse al estudio._

-Ser madre y esposa, ¿acaso ese es nuestro destino?, vaya, pensé que en esta escuela a parte de formar damas también formarían a las líderes del mañana y no a sus esposas-menciono con una tajante decepción, sin percatarse que una persona la había escuchado

-Deberías agradecer que te están educando para ser una dama- ella impulsivamente había volteado al dueño de esa voz, observando que disimuladamente leía un libro-No mires hacia acá-dijo duramente haciendo temblar por un momento a la rubia-Podrían descubrimos-se expreso de manera más suave que hizo calmar a Candy-¿Ves esa mesa que esta vacía?- noto que ella asentía en un fugaz momento que despego sus ojos de aquel libro-Toma un libro y finge leerlo por un par de minutos, yo después llegare y te dejare el libro que estoy leyendo, lo pedirás prestado e iras a tu habitación, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Pero nada, mejor haz lo que te digo- fue lo último que dijo mientras le cambiaba de hoja al libro, ello tomo un libro al azar y lo abrió en una página, la miro sin gesticular, poco a poco se perdía en sus pensamiento, no sabía qué era lo que tramaba el rubio, solo rogaba que no fuera algo malo, momentos después vio como dejaba el libro en la mesa, ella lo tomo, al mismo tiempo que perdía de vista al ojiazul, pidió prestado el libro y con paso apresurado se dirigió a su habitación, sentándose en su escritorio.

-Persuasión, Jane Austen-miro detenidamente el título del libro que tomo sin fijarse de que se trataba, hojeo sus páginas hasta que un papel doblado callo, la extendió y encontró una lista bastante peculiar-parece una lista de tareas, matemáticas, literatura, ¿francés?, no, que horror, historia, geografía y biología- vio detenidamente el trabajo a realizar para estos ramos, por último la nota decía- Debe estar listo mañana antes de las ocho, ¡¿Cómo?-Pregunto incrédula, no podía creer que el mismo Anthony le pidiera hacer su tarea, él estaba dos años adelantado-¿Qué estará tramando con eso?- no pudo hallar la respuesta, solo suspiro en señal de resignación y se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca, no solamente tenía que hacer la tarea del rubio si no también la de ella, solo pudo salir de allí cuando fue la hora de la comida, la merienda, la cena y cuando la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar.

_Aun después de que la biblioteca cerro se dirigió a su habitación para terminar con la encomienda, evitando ser descubierta por las monjas, que se encargaban de vigilar que todos durmieran en la hora indicada, pero eso no evito que la rubia se las ingeniera para prender una pequeña lámpara y continuar aunque el sueño finalmente la venció, terminando durmiendo en el escritorio, al día siguiente trataba de poner toda su atención a sus clases tratando de no mostrar su semblante fatigado y de desvelo, después de sus clases se disculpo con Paty y Annie por no acompañarlas ya que se sentía cansada, algo que preocupo a ambas, pero en realidad la joven se volvía dirigir a la biblioteca cumpliendo con la misma rutina del día anterior, finalmente había terminado una hora antes de lo que se había pactado, pero sus parpados se volvieron una pesada carga._

_Anthony había llegado al lugar con diez minutos de anticipación, por un momento se pregunto, porque esa ansiedad por verla lo invadía intensamente, la respuesta la encontró, cuando se fue acercando a una mesa, donde aquella joven de mirada esmeralda fue vencida por el sueño, sus pasos lo condujeron hasta sentarse frente a ella y solo verla, admirarla, tan tranquila, pacifica, no podía hacer otra cosa, a la vez era tentado por tocar sus mechones dorados, pero tuvo que resistirse, no lo comprendía, como no podía tener esas sensaciones con Eliza a pesar de que ella ha sido amable y atenta con él, mientras que con la rubia, con ella, todo era distinto, era fuertemente atraído hacia ella, su mirada, su sonrisa, su aroma, todo, tal vez era mejor alejarse, por su bienestar, pero ni el mismo se podía convencer de eso._

-Oh vaya, despertaste-dijo retomando su seriedad, Candy dio un respingo al ver al rubio enfrente de ella, parecía un sueño, pero su semblante frio la hizo volver a la realidad

-Esto fue demasiado para mí- confeso algo sumisa- Yo creo que con esto cumplo mi palabra, ¿no?-

-No lo creo- sentencio, algo que no agrado del todo a la rubia, era verdad que quería estar cerca de él pero no por estos medios

-Pero esto es muy avanzado - menciono con justa razón, al tiempo que el rubio parecía no prestarle atención al momento que el tomaba el trabajo realizado por la ojiverde

-Yo opino que lo has hecho bien, se ve que te esforzarte, es por eso que continuaremos con esto- de reojo vio la expresión de Candy que parecía desencajada, estaba provocándola para que sacara su verdadero rostro, pero solo encontró cansancio y resignación- Estás en tu derecho de negarte, pero sabes las consecuencias de esto-

-"No pensé que Anthony algún día llegara a chantajearme, pero es obvio que este chico que tengo enfrente no es Anthony, no sé quién es, pero si tengo que hacer esto para recuperarlo, tendré que hacerlo"- lo miro con determinación algo que atrapo al ojiazul, pero las campanas que anunciaban la hora de la cena se hicieron presente-Lo hare, cumpliré con mi palabra-menciono mientras se levantaba de su asiento, camino algunos paso y volteo para mirar al rubio- La vida me ha enseñado a nunca rendirme- sonrió, Anthony no pudo decir más, solo observar como ella se retiraba, después de eso, sintió una sensación de felicidad inexplicable, estaba por retirarse, pero al ver su reflejo en la ventana vio una nueva expresión en él desde que despertó en aquella habitación, una deslumbrante sonrisa.

_El verano amenazaba con su llegada, eso era lo que el cielo de Londres anunciaba, los jóvenes estudiantes del San Pablo cambiaban sus uniformes de acuerdo con el clima, en los jardines todos hablaban de sus planes para las próximas vacaciones, eso no era excepción para tres jóvenes que estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, la rubia daba un hondo bostezo, rastros de su cansancio debido al pacto que había hecho con el joven de mirada celeste._

-Pareces cansada, ¿te encuentras bien Candy?- comento pregunto preocupada la castaña

-No te preocupes Paty, estoy algo cansada, pero no tiene importancia, además, las vacaciones se aproximan, díganme, ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?- la rubia había desviado el tema con tal de que no descubrieran el secreto que mantenía con Anthony

-Pues a decir verdad-Annie cruzo mirada con la castaña en señal de complicidad- Tenemos pensado ir a Escocia a la escuela de verano-

-¿Qué dices Candy, no te gustaría ir?-pregunto Paty animada, ambas amigas estaban atentas a la respuesta de la pecosa

-Una escuela de verano, suena interesante- declaro, pero al instante sus pensamientos la absorbieron- "Puede ser posible que Anthony vaya, aunque no me agrada tanto la idea de que Eliza y Neal vayan, además que seguramente quiera que sigamos con nuestro pacto"-suspiro con desanimo algo que preocupo a sus amiga

-¿Sucede algo, Candy?- cuestiono la joven de anteojos

-No es nada, solamente pensaba que tendría que pedir permiso a mi padre adoptivo para poder ir con ustedes- mintió aunque su argumento fue lo suficiente convincente para despejar las dudas tanto de Annie como de Paty

-¡Candice White Ardley!- se escucho decir de una monja con voz recia, ante el llamado la rubia se levanto y se puso firme

-Si…si dígame-contesto con temor, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo como para que la llamaran

-La hermana Gray te solicita en la dirección, inmediatamente- sentencio, regresando a las instalaciones sin dar explicación alguna del llamado que le hizo a la joven

-¿Para qué te quieren ver en la dirección?-cuestiono con temor la pelinegra preocupándose por su amiga al igual que Patty

-No tengo la menor idea, no hecho nada malo- de repente un gran temor se presento en su mente-"no puede ser, ¿habrá dicho algo?"- su semblante había cambiado completamente pero trato disimularlo ante sus amigas-Sera mejor que vaya- menciono eso ultimo con seriedad, dirigiendo con pasos acelerados hacia el lugar indicado, pidió permiso para ingresar al lugar, mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de ella, su medio incremento cuando entro al lugar cuando vio los ojos celestes de Anthony posarse en ella, pero no había expresión en su rostro, pero después se percato que también estaban, Eliza, Neal, Archie y Stear, aun no se sintió relajada cuando vio a George el asistente del tío abuelo, se fue acercando a ellos, solo le quedo esperar que diría la directora de aquella prestigiosa institución

-Los he mandado llamar, debido a que el caballero aquí presente me pidió una audiencia con ustedes-explico la hermana Gray, dirigiendo su mirada a George para que diera un anuncio importante

-Primeramente el Sr. William, les manda saludos, expresando su orgullo hacia ustedes en su estancia en este honorable colegio-la rubia se estabilizo un poco, Anthony noto su expresión deduciendo el porqué de su nerviosismo-Posteriormente les doy el aviso, que por ordenes del Sr. William, todos ustedes asistirán a la escuela de verano que será en Escocia-Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero para algunos como los hermanos Cornwell les pareció lógico, sería lo mejor sobre todo para Anthony, llegaron a la conclusión de que después de todo el tío abuelo estaba al tanto de la situación, mientras que el rubio no entendía cual era el objetivo de su tío Albert, pero presentía que era bueno para él, así podría saber más de sus orígenes-Muy bien eso es todo, él espera que disfruten de sus vacaciones en el país de donde es originaria la familia Ardley-

-Jóvenes, pueden retirarse-segundos después se fueron retirando, aun quedaba tiempo para que terminara el descanso, a lo cual la rubia sin palabra alguna se dirigió a la segunda colina de pony bastante pensativa, ignorando a los hermanos Cornwell.

-Sera mejor dejarla sola, al parecer tiene muchas cosas que pensar-justifico Stear ante la ansiedad de su hermano por querer descubrir los pensamientos de la pecosa

-Tienes razón, ha pasado tiempo y la actitud de Anthony hacia ella no ha cambiado en nada, me preocupa que eso desgaste su ánimo-argumento mientras se dirigían al jardín principal

-A mi también Archie, a mi también-su cariño por la rubia se había convertido en algo muy especial, por increíble que pareciera la miraba como una hermana algo que en un principio le costó, pero después de conocer a Paty su perspectiva cambio por completo.

_Candy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, después de todo Anthony no dijo nada acerca de su escapada del colegio y la nueva orden que dio el tío abuelo, parecía bastante favorable para el rubio y más que nada podía estar más cerca de él debido al acuerdo que tenia con él, sin embargo aun no sabía qué hacer, para que él la mirara como antes, aunque fuera como una amiga y sobre todo como interferir ante la influencia de Eliza y Neal._

-¡Ah!, No sé qué hacer-menciono con frustración hasta que escucho, un sonido muy peculiar desde la rama de un árbol-¡Terry!, ¿Qué haces allí?-se trataba del pelinegro que tocaba la armónica

-¡Vaya!, al parecer no estás alegre de verme-de un salto bajo del árbol, acercándose a la rubia-Me entere que vas a ir a Escocia este verano-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestiono sorprendida, apenas minutos había salido de la dirección

-Tengo mis medios, además de que yo también iré-argumento sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, sus destellantes ojos color zafiro no dejaban de admirar la silueta de Candy

-Bueno supongo que nos encontraremos allá-contesto con naturalidad al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos

-Te lo aseguro-dijo totalmente convencido mientras se alejaba de ella y se despedía de ella a varios metros extendiendo su brazo –Cuídate Tarzan pecoso-

-¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Candy!, ¡CANDY!-dijo con enfado provocando la risa de Terry, en verdad le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

_El día en que tendrían que pisar tierras escocesas al fin había llegado, Candy estaba fascinada por conocer ese lugar tan maravilloso, el paisaje, su gente, se contagiaba de la alegría que emanaba en cada uno de ellos, sobre todo escuchar el sonido de las gaitas por las calles debido a un festival, le encanto presenciarlo, recordó en un principio al príncipe de la colina, pero sin duda la imagen que mas tenia presente era la de Anthony vestido con su Kilt como aquella vez que lo conoció, sin embargo no todo era diversión ya que aun debía asistir a la escuela, pero después de todo podía dar un paseo en el receso como lo había prometido la hermana Margaret, sin dar aviso salió sola a un paseo ya que aun seguía pensando en cómo acercarse a su amado rubio, pero el sonido de una armónica atrajo su atención, se acerco a una mansión, el sonido provenía de una habitación del piso más alto, al parecer la habitación principal. _

-"¿Podría ser?", ¡Terry!, ¿eres tú?- las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, sin embargo la silueta del pelinegro se mostro, miro a Candy pero su expresión era de total dolor y enfado, sin decir alguna otra palabra cerro aquellas puertas encerrándose en su habitación- ¿Ahora que le pasa?- se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa-"Eleonor Baker, la actriz"- observo a la hermosa mujer aferrándose a los barrotes del gran portón de la mansión-"¿Qué hace aquí y qué relación tiene con Terry?"- se fue acercando a ella al ver su expresión de tristeza –Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea posible- la desesperanza se reflejaba en sus ojos

-Por favor, confié en mi, soy amiga de Terry puede confiar en mí- aquella mujer dudo por un momento pero al ver el rostro de sinceridad de Candy termino por acceder

_Le conto su relato, dando a conocer que ella era la madre de Terry, ella siendo actriz se había enamorado del duque de Grandchester y el fruto de su amor fue el pelinegro, que ahora se negaba a verla, recordando que cuando su hijo fue a Estados Unidos no lo recibió como merecía, Candy comprendió la expresión del joven ingles la primera vez que lo conoció, a pesar de que no quería ver a su madre, que la negara, presentía que en el fondo deseaba recibir ese amor y es cariño que solamente una madre puede dar._

-Además quiero hablar con él ya que hoy regreso a Estados Unidos-sus lagrimas no dejaban de descender por su bello rostro, la hija adoptiva de los Ardley no pudo soportar mas esto

-No se preocupe, yo hare lo posible para que usted hable con él- sin dar tiempo para que la detuviera, Candy salto la barda de la mansión para dejarle el paso a la actriz, en un principio no le pareció lo correcto, pero si quería hablar con su hijo debía hacer lo que tenía a su alcance, por suerte llegaron a la sala de la mansión sin descubiertas, allí observaron al joven recargado a la chimenea que se sorprendió al ver a la pecosa acompañada de aquella mujer que no deseaba ver

-¿Candy, que haces con ella?-pregunto con desprecio, algo que provoco el enfado de Candy

-No le hables así, ella es tu madre y debes escucharla-menciono altivamente provocando la risa del joven

-Tú no sabes nada, esa mujer no es mi madre, así que aléjala de mi vista-

-Terry- menciono con suplica Eleonor –Se que hice lo incorrecto cuando fuiste a verme-

-Fuiste muy fría conmigo, no valió la pena haber hecho un viaje tan largo- el dolor expresada en sus palabras lastimaron enormemente a la actriz

-Perdóname Terry, en verdad lo lamento- dijo cabizbaja, quería reparar su error y recuperar a su amado hijo-yo corrí tras de ti-

-No es necesario que te disculpes-respondió fríamente-¡Vete!-

-Terry, ¡BASTA!- se escucho decir de Candy que solamente se había limitado a observar, pero esto iba demasiado lejos-Ella es tu madre, no deberías ser tan duro con ella, no sigas fingiendo que la odias, tú en verdad necesitas a tu madre-

-Por favor, no me hagas reír-contesto de forma burlesca y sarcástica

-Señora, no le haga caso, él en verdad la quiere-se acerco a Eleonor en señal de apoyo

-¡Cállate!-grito Terry sin seguir bajando sus defensas

-En verdad te envidio Terry-argumento la ojiverde con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Qué dices?-cuestiono sin entender la expresión de la pecosa

-No lo entiendes, tu no entiendes que es no tener padre y madre-se fue acercando a una ventana mientras su pecho se oprimía

-¡Claro que lo sé!-contesto sin importarle el dolor que le provocaba a Eleonor

-¡Te equivocas!, tal vez antes no lo pensaba, porque he tenido gente que me ha querido y han sido buenos conmigo-recordó a los del hogar de Pony, Annie, Paty, Archie, Stear, Albert, incluso al antiguo Anthony-¡Pero yo realmente deseo tener una madre, no importa quien sea, yo solo quiero una mamá!-salió corriendo con lagrimas desbordando en su rostro, quiso detenerla pero entendió que debía arreglar la cosas con su madre

_Una hermosa joven rubia viajaba en un carruaje en la hermosas calles de Paris, su destino era visitar a su tio abuelo Declan y demás familiares aprovechando las vacaciones de verano, miraba cada paisaje, la gente, los establecimientos, sabía que en esa ciudad sus padres se conocieron y se enamoraron, ellos supieron el significado del amor, un amor que traspasaba las adversidades, algo que aun no comprendía, a pesar de la declaración de Dominique, sabía que no sentía ese amor, deseo y pasión que se tuvieron sus padres y es por eso que tenía una misión que cumplir, por ese amor que se tuvieron y que le tuvieron a ella._

-Se que te encontrare, mi corazón me lo dice, cuando llegue ese día, te podre platicar sobre el gran amor que se tuvieron nuestros padres, como se conocieron, te diré lo apuesto y gallardo era nuestro padre y lo hermosa, refinada y tierna que era nuestra madre, se que así será- menciono al viento mientras juntaba sus manos cerca de su pecho para retener esa esperanza.

nee kono machi ga-cuando este pueblo

yuuyami ni somaru toki wa-este muriendo

chisa na tane o otosu darou-aparece una pequeña semilla

fumika tamerareta tsuchi o-así que si tu conviertes este suelo

michi da to yubu no naraba-en el camino que vas a seguir

me o tojiru koto demo ai kana-incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor

ko no hoshi ga taira nara-si el mundo fuera plano

futari deaetenakatta-entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes

otogai o toozakeru you ni-estábamos corriendo

hashitteita-para alejarnos el uno al otro

supido oyurumezu ni-nunca vayas lento

ima wa donna ni hanaretemo-no importa que tan lejos estemos

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni-en el medio de un milagroso encuentro

mata mukaiaau no darou- tal vez podemos encontrarnos una vez mas

mukaiau no darou-tal vez nuestros rostros se encuentren una vez mas

(loop-Maaya Sakamoto)

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Gracias por los reviews y la paciencia, perdonen la demora….**


	10. Abre tu corazón

**SWEET CANDY **

**CAPITULO ****10**

**Abre tu corazón**

**Todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia, esta historia se realizo sin fines de lucro**

_Los cascos se oían al andar de los equinos que llevaban consigo el fino carruaje en aquellas calles parisinas, fue disminuyendo el paso cuando se encontró afuera de una hermosa mansión, la joven fue ayudada por el cochero a bajarse, el sombrero le ayudaba a ocultase bajo los intensos rayos de sol, levanto su vista para admirar aquel lugar donde vivió su infancia._

-Merci- agradeció con una amable sonrisa, se introdujo a la residencia donde inmediatamente un sequito de sirvientas se alegraron por su presencia y cada una efusivamente ofrecían sus servicios- Solo quiero saber, ¿Dónde está mi tío abuelo?-una la condujo hacia un pequeño salón de té, mientras otras subían su equipaje, ella entro viendo a su tío abuelo leyendo el periódico, mientras que atrás de él estaba la imagen del jardín lateral a través de la ventana-Tío Abuelo-llamo aquella joven mientras aquel hombre de edad avanzada dejo su lectura por un rato y apago el puro que estaba fumando, para luego observar a la jovencita recién llegada, su pelo largo y ondulado, su piel blanca que hacia resaltar sus traviesas pecas, sus enigmáticos ojos color rubí, aun recordaba aquella niña que tomo a su cargo después de aquella tragedia, ahora era una bella señorita.

-¡Erin!, hija mía has vuelto-se incorporo de su cómodo sofá para recibirla con un fraternal abrazo-Pero ven siéntate, ¿quieres un poco de té?-la situó cerca de él, ella asintió al ofrecimiento de su tío-¿Y cómo has estado?, ¿todo bien en la Universidad?-

-Sí, solo falta poco para graduarme-dijo antes de tomar un poco del delicioso té de limón

-Ya lo creo, por lo que se, te graduaras con honores-esta declaración avergonzó un poco a la rubia, pero a la vez se sintió muy orgullosa

-Yo no, si no Alfred Gillet-dijo con modestia al mencionar su nombre falso, el cual usaba estando dentro de la facultad-Gracias a él puedo hacer lo que más me gusta-

-Aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeña, apenas aprendiste a leer y te devoraste todos los libros de mi biblioteca- el hombre se rio algo que también imito la joven- Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti-

-¿Han llegado más libros?- pregunto con emoción e ilusión en sus ojos

-Algo mucho mejor, te encantara-la rubia no imaginaba que secreto le escondía su tío pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería algo muy agradable- aunque, hay un asunto importante que quiero hablar contigo-se torno serio algo que provoco en el ambiente algo de tensión-¿aun piensas ir a Estados Unidos a buscarla?-

-Por supuesto, no solo es mi deber si no también mi deseo en hacerlo-dijo con determinación, algo que era admirable en ella, a pesar de que muchos lo confundían con terquedad- Ya se que nuestro trato fue que tu mandarías gente a investigar mientras yo me quedaría en Francia, pero siempre que vengo no han encontrado pista alguna-vio a su tío que desviaba la mirada con frustración- Y veo que hoy tampoco es la excepción- apretó sus manos llevando consigo parte de su vestido –Pero aun así no me rendiré, sin importar si estás de acuerdo o no-menciono altiva tratando de modular su voz, ante todo ella estaba muy agradecida con él

-Lo único que mis hombres han podido hacer es meter a la cárcel aquel hombre que fue cómplice de esa loca mujer, ahora ella está en una clínica mental a las orillas de Paris- el semblante de la rubia se lleno de rabia y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras observaba una carpeta que le fue extendida y ella tomo con un fuerte temblor en sus manos

-No merecen estar allí, ¡Merecen estar muertos!- arrojo aquellos papeles en la mesa de té, el odio se estaba apoderando nuevamente de ella y el rencor estaba reclamando venganza

-Erin, no dejes que ese sentimiento te consuma-toco su hombro suavemente para que lograra estabilizarse, ella seguía sollozando

-No puedo, no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo aquellos que acabaron con la felicidad de mis padres, con mi felicidad, sigan pisando este mismo suelo y vivan bajo el mismo cielo, y yo sin saber donde esta mi hermana, sin saber si es feliz o está sufriendo en alguna parte? y yo sin hacer nada, dígame, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo evitar que esto me consuma?- la impotencia se reflejaba en sus ojos, ella cesaba su llanto mientras limpiaba violentamente sus últimas lagrimas derramadas

-Tranquilízate, se que la encontraremos-

-Claro, yo misma me encargare de eso, viajare a Estados Unidos, no importa si me llevo años en buscarla, la encontrare- esa declaración estaba cargada de ambición, ante los ojos de Declan se reflejaban la imagen de la cabeza de la familia Hamilton, Erin Evangeline Hamilton

-Abuelo-la puerta se abrió y se asomo la figura de una jovencita de 16 años, piel clara, cabello castaño ondulado hasta la media espalda, unos hermosos ojos color gris con un tono violeta y en sus mejillas se asomaban unas pequeñas pecas que la hacían ver deleitable a la vista de los caballeros –Erin-menciono alegre al verla junto con su abuelo

-Khristeen- ella se levanto de su asiento, abrazando a su prima con gran afecto que fue correspondido por la castaña-Pero mira que grande estas, diste el estirón estos meses que no estuve aquí-dijo con alegría despejando su reciente estado

-¡Vaya!, hasta que alguien lo nota, ni el abuelo, ni Donovan y ni siquiera Aíne piensan lo mismo y eso que los gemelos son unos meses más grande que yo, no es justo-la castaña cruzo los brazos en señal de indignación, pero segundos después el salón se lleno de risas

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?, tengo muchas ganas de saludarlos-argumento la rubia con entusiasmo al estar de vuelta en casa, con su familia

-Ven yo te llevare-ambas se dirigieron a una hermosa y elegante habitación donde se situaba un piano y un joven que tocaba cada nota con excelsitud, tenía un público de alrededor de quince señoritas que formaban parte del exclusivo circulo social de Paris, no solo se deleitaban por la música, si no por el apuesto joven que era interprete de esa pieza, piel blanca, ojos color castaño que asemejaban el dorado, su cabello rubio rizado, sus facciones eran elegantes y a la vez seductores, que hacían arrancar suspiros.

-Ese hermano mío, nunca cambiara-se escucho decir de una joven de la misma edad que el pianista, tenía el pelo castaño claro y lacio hasta la espalda, tez blanca, algunas pecas eran notables cerca de su nariz, ella tenía los ojos de un azul grisáceo, poseedora de una belleza única que era proporcional a su habilidad con el violín.

-Veo que no, pareciera que le encanta estar coqueteando-argumento Erin, observando cómo había terminado el recital y como aquellas jovencitas se acercaban a aquel joven para elogiarlo, él solamente se dedicaba a regalarles una sonrisa mientras agradecía el gesto

-Pobre de mi abuelo, si Donovan sigue así nunca sentara cabeza-agrego con pesar Khristeen mientras que sus primas estaban totalmente de acuerdo

-¡Prima!, ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!-aquel joven se levanto de su asiento y dejando de lado a las señoritas para recibir con un efusivo abrazo a Erin a lo cual aquellas jóvenes ansiaban estar en el lugar de la recién llegada

_Después de que la joven Erin fuera recibida por sus primos, todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde se serviría los platillos favoritos de la joven y donde se enteraría de las novedades entre el círculo familiar y social, intercambiando anécdotas y sonrisas._

_Mientras tanto en las orillas de un lago en Edimburgo, una joven de ojos verdes cesaba su carrera después de salir apresuradamente de la mansión de los Granchester, se apoyo en el árbol con la respiración agitada y con varias lagrimas que no dejaban de caer, por primera vez sentía el dolor de estar sola, de no tener una madre tierna y cariñosa, un padre del cual sentirse orgullosa, cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto, sin percatarse que unos ojos celestes la miraban con asombro, estaba paralizado, su razón solamente se limitaba quedarse allí observando, pero su corazón decía otra cosa, algo totalmente distinto, dejo que ella se calmara un poco, los rayos del sol se tornaban de un color anaranjados, cuando se fue acercando, ella estaba sentada con la vista en lago, perdida en sus pensamientos y aun derramando algunas lagrimas silenciosas, a pesar de su semblante aun le parecía hipnotizante._

-"Por favor no llores"- una voz dentro de él se hizo presente de manera inconsciente algo que lo inquieto-¡Vaya!, con que escondiéndote-noto que rápidamente ella borraba cualquier rastro de su llanto-Pero aun así no podrás escaparte de tus deberes-le extendió una hoja como tenia acostumbrado

-Pero son vacaciones-dijo tratando de buscar compasión en el rubio

-Sin embargo estamos en una escuela de verano, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?-una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Candy suspiro resignada

-No, no lo olvide-tenía que aterrizar a su presente, aunque el dolor aun permanecería una vez que la herida ya estaba abierta

-¡Perfecto!, lo quiero para dentro de dos dias, nos veremos en este lugar a las 4 pm-sentencio aquel joven pero esa idea no le agrado en todo a la oji verde

-Pero, pero si es mucho-ella se levanto estrepitosamente, sin dejar de ver aquella nota

-Eso, o que te echen de la familia, ¡tú decides!-esa declaración tan fría por parte de Anthony dejo paralizada a la rubia, ese tipo de amenazas le eran tan familiares, como cuando vivía en la casa de los Legan, el ojiazul sin recibir respuesta alguna se retiro del lugar dejando a Candy aun más triste de lo que estaba y él no estaba consciente de ello ya que él deseaba que estuviera enfadada pero no triste, no se molesto en comprobar el resultado.

_Un manto estrellado había cubierto la ciudad __más romántica del mundo, bueno eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba, pero para una rubia no era lo mismo, simplemente no sentía esa magia, sin embargo vio aquel baúl que su tío abuelo le regalo esa tarde, descubrió que eran los diarios de su abuela Alice, miro un momento su pequeño conejo de felpa, a ella nunca le gustaron las muñecas, siempre le gustaron los animales de peluches, como gatos, conejos, leones, etc.._

-Tal vez allí encuentre la respuesta Cone-estrecho en sus manos su conejo blanco, lo dejo nuevamente en su ropero al lado de sus demás "amigos de la selva" como ella solía llamarlos desde niña, se acerco al baúl y lo abrió, sacando varias libretas forrados de cuero de color verde botella, saco la más antigua, abrió una página al azar de una fecha muy distante del pasado- Parece que lo escribió cuando tenía nueve años-dedujo para sí misma

"Querido diario

Acabo de llegar de mi paseo nocturno con mi amigo Aidan, vimos el cielo completamente estrellado y la luna estaba completamente llena y brillante, fue muy hermoso, él me dijo que a pesar de que la luna tenga cicatrices, aun sigue brillando, pero hay algo que no puedo quitar de mi cabeza y eran sus ojos verdes, se veían destellantes, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo veo, no lo entiendo, ¿será amor?, pero es imposible, tal vez el no siente lo mismo que yo, además falta poco para que mi familia y yo regresemos a Escocia, pasara mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver, me duele el pecho cada vez que pienso en ello, ¿será normal?".

-Yo nunca he sentido eso, Dominique es apuesto, pero el alejarme de él no me causa ningún dolor-reflexiono por un momento, de momento continuo con su lectura situándose a varios días después

"Querido diario

Estoy muy confundida, di mi paseo nocturno como acostumbro con Aidan, vimos nuevamente las estrellas, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que mañana me iré nuevamente a Escocia, ambos estábamos tristes, de momento me abrazo y me dijo que tenía miedo que me olvidara de él, sé que no puedo aunque quisiera, pero ese no es mi deseo, después me dijo algo, dijo que me amaba, me amaba tanto que le dolía, sentía los latidos de mi corazón, después de eso hizo que nuestros labios se unieran, era una sensación extraña, me sentí una tonta y salí corriendo hasta llegar, aquí a mi habitación, no sé qué hacer, no sé que responderle. 

-Dios mi abuelo era un aprovechado-comento con una sonrisa, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que interrumpiera su lectura-Pase-

-Erin, pensé que estabas dormida-dijo Khristeen introduciéndose a la habitación

-No, de hecho quiero platicar contigo-menciono mientras hacia la invitación a su prima a sentarse junto a ella

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Has tenido algún problema con él disfraz?-cuestiono algo alarmada

-No para nada, al contrario, yo creo que deberías dedicarte a eso-apremio a la joven, ya que la castaña era la que le había hecho el favor de realizar su disfraz para poder pasar desapercibido como un varón

-Pareciera que no me conocieras, dime, ¿Cuáles son los libros que están más gastados de la biblioteca de mi abuelo? –dijo con su dedo índice levantado

-La colección de Shakespeare – contesto sin duda, encontrando una pista hacia la verdadera vocación de su prima- ¿Quieres ser actriz?-

-No por nada le pedí a mi abuelo y a mi máma que me enseñara hablar ingles para leerlos como originalmente se escribieron, la actuación es mi pasión, allí puedes ser una persona totalmente diferente, una princesa, una mucama, cualquier cosa, defender tu vida, ser rescatada por un apuesto y amable caballero, y terminar perdidamente enamorada de él-la joven parecía entrar en trance que logro sacar la carcajada mas sonora de la rubia-¡Oye no te burles!-

-Lo lamento, pero no creo que tus padres estén de acuerdo-

-Mi sueño es actuar en una gran compañía en América, pero para mis padres, ellos desean que me case con un gran y reconocido duque-menciono con un tono de voz imitando a las damas de alta sociedad, a lo cual ambas rieron altivamente como si se tratara de la idea más absurda sobre todo para la castaña

-Bueno, puede pasar-dijo Erin mientras calmaba el dolor de estomago que la invadía debido a la risa

-No es mi caso, pero dime, si llegas a encontrar a tu hermana, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer después?-

-A decir verdad me gustaría viajar a África-comento, ya que era una idea que cruzaba su mente fugazmente

-¡¿África?-cuestiono sorprendida- ¿Y los negocios, tu herencia?-

-Calma, África es un lugar que no recibe los tratamientos médicos necesarios, en cuanto los negocios y la herencia sabré manejarlos, además pienso crear una fundación para que varios médicos podamos ayudar en aquel continente, de hecho Michael está muy interesado-

-¿Michael?, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta él?- cuestiono con interés la joven algo que noto de inmediato la rubia

-El está muy bien, tal vez nos visite en estos días, ¿estás segura que no sientes nada por él?-interrogo Erin esperando una reacción de su prima que la delatara, pero no había nada

-No, solo lo veo como a un hermano y un gran amigo, estoy muy agradecida con él, ha sabido cuidarte en la facultad, al igual que tu querido Dominique-dijo esto levantado ambas cejas y con una picara sonrisa

-De eso quería hablar-la rubia al decir esto el semblante de Khristeen se había tornado expectante- Me dijo que me amaba-

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – pregunto un tanto emocionada, pero se preocupo al ver el semblante de la rubia, la cual se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana que daba vista hacia la imponente torre Eiffel

-No le dije nada-con su mano había tomado la cortina, apretando fuertemente la tela- Y tampoco estoy segura de sentir lo mismo-

_A la mañana siguiente en Escocia, una hermosa joven__ de cabellos rubios no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche debido a la extenuante tarea que tenia, no solamente la de Anthony si no también la suya, para su mala suerte su primer día de descanso seria fatalmente desperdiciado, no podía despegarse de aquellos libros de diferentes asignaturas, estaba ensimismada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas se introdujeron a su habitación._

-¿Te sucede algo Candy?- pregunto afligida Paty, ante el llamado la ojiverde respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué en las horas libres no estás con nosotros?, ¿te hicimos algo?- ahora la preocupación provenía de la pelinegra

-No, no digan eso, claro que quiero estar con ustedes-se paro por un momento para acercarse a ellas

-Fantástico, porque ya te extrañamos-exclamo con alegría la castaña

-¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas al lago?, daremos un paseo en bote con Archie y Stear- menciono Annie

-Pues verán-miro de reojo todo el trabajo que tenia encima, pensando en las consecuencias si ella no llegara a terminar dichos deberes-Por el momento estoy bastante ocupada-respondió con una sonrisa forzada, su animo se iba desgastando cada vez mas

-Pero Candy, solo será un momento, anda vamos-Paty trato de animarla y persuadirla a que las acompañara

-Sí, será divertido-agrego Annie, pero no hacia efecto alguno en la rubia

-Lo siento, pero les prometo que las alcanzare cuando haya terminado algunas cosas-ambas amigas se miraron entre sí, se convencieron que era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a la hija adoptiva de los Ardley

_Paso una hora, pero para la rubia paso muy rápido, si es que quería acabar con todo, se dio un descanso de cinco minutos, puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyo su mentón sobre ellos, reflexionando, pensando, recordando, ¿Cómo pudieron terminar sus vacaciones así?, esas ya no eran vacaciones, pensó en el rubio que habitaba cada momento sus pensamientos, se sentía desorientada, no sabía con certeza si ese era el camino correcto a seguir para recuperarlo, ¿o es que acaso, ya no había vuelta atrás?, recordaba ese pasado tan dulce, donde estaba el con una sonrisa amable, sus palabras de cariño, su mirada tierna, pero ahora solo había frialdad y desconfianza._

-Antes de esto le dije que me gustaba por lo que era, pero no le dije que lo amaba, me di cuenta cuando paso por mi mente que había muerto cuando cayó del caballo- esas imágenes se repetían en su mente como un calvario-él siempre estará en mi corazón y solo quiero estar a su lado- hundió su rostro entre sus brazos, quería cerrar los ojos y al momento de abrirlos darse cuenta de que todo era un mal sueño, pero el sonido de unas piedras impactarse contra su ventana la hizo regresar a su realidad-Terry-reconoció sorprendida al acercarse a su ventana, posteriormente salió al balcón-¿Qué haces aquí?-observo por todas partes asegurándose que no hubiera una monja que los vigilara, pero por suerte estaba despejado

-Más bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí tarzan pecosa?, deberías estar en el lago con tus amigas-menciono sin dejar de lado su actitud coqueta que la joven rubia no percataba con facilidad

-¿En el lago?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Les pregunte hace poco, pero parecían bastante asustadas, creo que les doy miedo-comento bastante divertido algo que contagio a la ojiverde

-Eso es porque lo único que sabes es causar alborotos-contesto levantando su dedo índice acertando ante su declaración, imagen que cautivo al pelinegro, que de inmediato se acordó el motivo de su llegada

-Candy, quiero hablar contigo-menciono Terry, pero la rubia deducía que se trataba de su encuentro con su madre, tenía la curiosidad por saber si se habían reconciliado

_A pesar de que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, también sabia que un pequeño descanso no le vendría mal, se dirigió con el pelinegro, en el camino hablaron de la visita de Eleonor Baker, aquello dolorosos recuerdos, pero al final una feliz reconciliación, algo que el pelinegro le quería agradecer a la rubia._

-¿Adonde me llevas Terry?-cuestiono curiosa, pero su rostro de intriga cambio a uno de total palidez, al ver un hermosos caballo blanco enfrente a ella- ¿Qué significa esto?. ¿Qué pretendes?-sus preguntas se tornaba molestas pero al mismo tiempo temerosas, estaba apunto de irse pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre del pelinegro- suéltame, no me gustan los caballos-la acerco hacia el equino para que lo montara

-¿Por qué no?, solo vamos a cabalgar- las subió arriba del corcel por la cintura con delicadeza pero con precaución para que ella no se resistiera -¿o es acaso que te recuerda a tu amado, el cual ni siquiera te recuerda?-sus ojos azules estaban inundados de rabia pero al mismo tiempo de dolor algo que Candy no identifico ya que ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Anthony

-Bájame de aquí, no quiero estar un momento más aquí-menciono exigente pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a su suplica y dio la señal para que el equino iniciara su cabalgata que con medida del tiempo aumentaba de velocidad considerablemente

-¡Vamos Candy, deja de auto compadecerte, sal de ese dolor!- más que un consejo parecía un ruego, no quería verla con ese semblante triste que la perseguía como su propia sombra, que ella solo trataba de ocultar con su deslumbrante sonrisa de que "aquí no pasa nada" , le parecía lo mas desgastante para ella

-¡Basta!, para el caballo hazlo-de sus ojos emanaban lagrimas, Terry vio reflejado el miedo en esos ojos esmeralda, la tristeza que le provocaba al recordar los instantes antes de que Anthony cayera del caballo

-¡¿Por qué no lo llamas?, ¡Llamalo para que venga a rescatarte!, ¡Llama a Anthony!, ¡Anda!-ella se quedo callada mientras que un nudo se atoraba en su garganta-No lo llamas porque sabes que no vendrá a rescatarte, ÉL SE OLVIDO DE TI-

-¡Calla!-en su mente se formaba la imagen de su amado rubio extendiéndole los brazos, la invitación para que se acercara a él, ella corria para alcanzarlo, pero mientras mas se acercaba aquella mirada dulce y esa sonrisa tierna eran remplazadas con un mirada fría, de desprecio y desconfianza y su sonrisa había desaparecido ya que en sus labios se formo una línea recta, dejo de extender los brazos para darle la espalda y alejarse de ella

-Ya deja de sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera piensa en ti ni un solo momento-esas palabras por parte de Terry suplicaban para que ella abriera sus ojos, para que abriera su corazón hacia él, para la rubia tuvieron un fuerte impacto, se quedo callada, aun las lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas- Mira hacia delante, ya que la vida aun continua-el caballo por fin había cesado con su cabalgata, Candy, que había hundido su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro fijo su mirada hacia el bello paisaje que le regalaba esa tarde de verano

-"Puede que él nunca me recuerde, pero no sé si podre permanecer cerca de él si sigue desconfiando de mí, lo mejor será alejarme para siempre de él"- pensó de manera espontanea, creyendo que esa sería su salida, no era la más sencilla pero si un poco desesperada

_Momentos antes en una mansión en aquel mismo país, un joven rubio recibía sus primeras clases de gaita, tuvo muchas dificultades, por imposición de su tio Albert le sugirió tal idea y que recibiera consejos de sus primos, al principio estaba renuente ante esa última idea, pero tanto Archie como Stear fueron pacientes, si querían tener una buena relación con el joven, aunque no fuera como la de antes, tenían que tratarse bien desde el inicio, después de varios minutos de convivir con ellos se dio cuenta que eran dos chicos amables, bastante alegres y dispuestos a ayudarle, sin embargo no se permitiría bajar la guardia por ningún momento, ellos lo invitaron a pasear en bote, pero él se negó rotundamente aun quería practicar su primera clase con ese instrumento originario de ese __país, sin embargo cuando escuchaba sus primeras notas, sintió una gran nostalgia, como si un antiguo dolor se presentara en su corazón y su alma, como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante y al mismo tiempo como si quisiera rescatarla._

_**-Yo te salvare-**_

-"¿Qué es?, no lo entiendo"- se detuvo mirando hacia al vacio- "¿Salvar a quien?"-sin embargo la voz de esa chica se hizo presentarse embargándola de una inexplicable paz y alegría

_**-**__**Anthony es Anthony al fin y al cabo, tú me gustas porque eres Anthony-**_

_Esa voz tan dulce resonaba en su mente, de lo que en verdad estaba seguro es que no se trataba de la hija de los Legan__, ¿entonces de quien?, al instante esa voz se mezclaba con la imagen de una rubia de ojos verdes, una veces triste, sonriente, asustada, llorando y otras durmiendo, se preguntaba, ¿era acaso que deseaba que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por Candy, o quizá un sucio juego de su mente o tal vez porque era un fragmento de sus recuerdos?, salió a despejarse de esa incógnita para encontrar alguna respuesta._

_Mientras tanto en el lago, Neal estaba remando el bote bajo las exigencias de su hermana, mientras que Eliza estaba lamentando mentalmente que Anthony no estuviera allí para disfrutar del bello paisaje veraniego y seguir ganándoselo poco a poco aunque lo que más deseaba era ir a pasos agigantados y disfrutar el sufrimiento de la rubia, la despreciaba tanto, no soportaba que ella recibiera mejores atenciones que ella, su odio incremento más, cuando los hermanos Cornwell junto con Paty y Annie vieron a Candy en la orilla, pero al parecer no venia sola. _

-¡Rápido Neal, quiero saber con quién esta Candy!- su hermano en verdad empezaba a molestarse con ella a punto de perder la paciencia-¡Es Terry!-menciono sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de ser una huérfana era causa de admiración?, ¿acaso los hechizaba?, era de las tantas preguntas que cruzaba su mente, mientras se paraba el bote omitiendo las advertencias de su hermano haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al lago, aunque sabía nadar perfectamente, hizo una escena en la que fingía ahogarse, que los productores de Broadway la rechazarían sin premeditación alguna, tanto Archie como Stear sabían que los hermanos Legan estarían bien, pero la aparición de Terry en el lago cambio el escenario.

_Los hermanos Cornwell no entendían el motivo por el cual tal escena, mientras que Candy estaba aferrada a un árbol totalmente preocupada, para después dirigirse a la orilla donde segundos después sintió una persona detrás de ella, miro a Anthony que al principio estaba preocupada por Eliza se perdió por un momento al ver los ojos esmeraldas._

-Anthony-Eliza corrió rápidamente hacia los brazos del rubio, continuando con su actuación de doncella en aprietos

-¿Estás bien Eliza?-cuestiono preocupado, viendo el rostro de la pelirroja la cual formaba una sonrisa que hacia un gran esfuerzo por cautivarlo

-Estoy mucho mejor si estas tú a mi lado-respondió pero el contacto de miradas no duro mucho, ya que el rubio vio al salvador de Eliza

-Gracias-dijo secamente al observar como el pelinegro se ponía al lado de la rubia, mientras que ella se acercaba con un pañuelo hacia Eliza

-Sera mejor que te seques-la hija menor de los Legan noto como Anthony le prestaba mas atención a la actitud altruista de Candy que a ella

-No trates de fingir que eres buena enfrente de Anthony- el rubio estaba atento a la expresión de la ojiverde la cual solamente sonrió con cansancio y su mirada se ensombrecía haciendo que el brillo de su mirada se fuera consumando-Por favor llévame a casa- el ojiazul asintió tomándola entre sus brazos-Agradezco mucha tu ayuda Terry y como muestra de ello mañana organizare una fiesta y estas cordialmente invitado-menciono con una sonrisa mostrando su nobleza para ganar puntos con el rubio, aunque para él le pareció de lo más cordial sin embargo la presencia de Terry no le agradaba nada en absoluto y más si estaba a lado de la rubia, en cierta forma no comprendía del todo esa sensación de enojo-Candy, tu no estás invitada, sabes que la tía abuela no te soporta-dijo esto último antes de retirarse con una sonrisa triunfante en los brazos del rubio

_Candy no le quedo más que resignarse sin embargo sabia que al día siguiente se encontraría con el rubio, le pidió a sus amigas que asistieran a la fiesta y se divirtieran por ella, aunque no estaban del todo convencidas le prometían a la rubia que asistirían, la idea de Eliza fue aprobada por la tía abuela seria una fiesta blanca, al dia siguiente tenían que vestir de blanco para la cita aunque el cielo se anunciaba al ser totalmente gris, algo que cierto rubio noto por los ventanales de la gran habitación donde Annie tocaba magistralmente el piano__._

-Increíble, tocas muy bien- decía Archie algo que alegro a la pelinegra aunque estaba totalmente consciente de la situación que vivía con el castaño

-No soy yo, es este piano, es magnífico- respondió con una sonrisa, el rubio se acerco a la puerta al percatarse que eran las 3:50pm

-¿A dónde vas Anthony?-cuestiono Eliza tratando de detenerlo

-Lo siento, pero tengo un asunto que resolver- contesto con amabilidad y tratar de no sonar sospechoso

-Pero Terry está por llegar-al rubio no le pareció importarle, la joven se desilusiono ya que pensaba provocar los celos de Anthony pero este no parecía tener la reacción esperada

-No te preocupes, regresare pronto-sonrió para dejar satisfecha a Eliza algo que logro con creces

_Candy estaba en aquella colina donde había llegado después de que huyo de la casa Grandchester y posteriormente se encontraría con Anthony, su mirada se posaba sobre el cielo nublado, sentía que eso se asemejaba a su vida, ella había tomado una decisión, aunque le __dolía, era la forma de seguir su vida aunque eso dependía que fuera expulsada del colegio, que dejara de ser la hija de los Ardley y sobre todo dejar de ver al dueño de su corazón, su amor imposible, que al momento llego como una aparición, vestido totalmente de blanco, parecía un hermoso ángel._

-"Guardare esta imagen, siempre en mi corazón"- pensó la rubia mientras se incorporaba estando frente a frente con Anthony, pero de un momento fijo su mirada al piso mientras sostenía entre sus manos todo el trabajo realizado, tomo el suficiente valor y se lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas –NO HARE MAS ESTO, ME RINDO-esto sorprendió al rubio, vio su expresión era enojo mezclado con ¿dolor?

-Pero si haces eso, estarás en problemas, ¿cierto?-argumento con una sonrisa que hizo que Candy tomara más fuerza en su decisión

-Estando en esta situación, ya no me importa-se fue alejando de él, sería su despedida, su corazón se estrujaba al ver en lo que se había convertido Anthony, era como otro miembro más de los Leagan.

-¿Oye, porque estas enojada?-ella se detuvo por un instante, estaba temblando, como después de todo se sentía débil ante él -¡DIMELO!-

-Porque, porque yo, yo no puedo estar así, ser usada por alguien que es manipulador y despiadado, ¡ ya no puedo!- pego la carrera como un veloz rayo, las grandes gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo

-"No te vayas"-era la voz de su corazón que se comunicaba con él, le tomo tiempo pero decidió perseguirla-"No puedo dejarte ir"-

-"Simplemente no puedo, debí resignarme a que el ya no regresaría, que no sería el de antes, no sé quién es él, adiós para siempre mi querido Anthony"-sin importarle que se estuviera mojando siguió su ritmo pero se sorprendió al ver que era perseguida por él-¿Por qué me sigues?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

-¿Por qué corres?-al rubio tampoco le llovían las ideas, ambos estaban totalmente empapados

-¡DEJAME!-las cosas se complicaban para la rubia, siguió corriendo pero empezaba agotarse, logrando que Anthony acortara mas y mas la distancia entre ellos

-¡NUNCA!-ella seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello-¡ESPERA!- por fin pudo tomarla del brazo pero eso provoco que la rubia diera un mal paso, ambos cayeran, rodando por el pasto, haciendo que ella quedara aprisionada por el cuerpo de Anthony, el se incorporo un poco quedando embelesado por las mejillas sonrojadas de Candy debida a la carrera, su respiración agitada la hacían ver más cautivadora al igual que sus ojos color esmeralda que eran adornadas por leves lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia y su rubio cabello se tornaba cobrizo

-¿Acaso por no tener padres no valgo nada?-cuestiono de repente, haciendo reaccionar al rubio que seguía encima de ella-¿solamente por eso, soy una mala persona, una mentirosa, una asesina?, ¿acaso eso es un pecado?-cuestiono entre sollozos- si eso es lo que piensas de mi, será mejor que desaparezca de tu vida-alejo su mirada de él, ambos no dijeron nada solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia, sin premeditación alguna, Candy sintió una calidez inmensa en su cuerpo, eso era porque el rubio la rodeaba y la estrechaba en sus brazos, evitando que ella escapara, pero no podía ya que su pierna izquierda le dolía inmensamente eso acompañado con el dolor de su corazón

-No digas eso, yo no pienso de esa manera-dijo sinceramente mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba a lado de ella, Candy hizo lo mismo evitando lastimar su pierna-perdóname-dijo en un susurro que fue perceptible para la rubia –Yo no quería usarte-era lo único que podía decir al tiempo que se incorporaba para alejarse del lugar

-Anthony-ella intento incorporarse pero el dolor de su pierna era más fuerte algo que de inmediato el rubio noto

-Te lastimaste-dijo reflejando angustia mientras se acercaba a ella y con delicadeza tomaba su pierna

-No es nada grave-trato de convencerlo pero logro sacarle un quejido, algo que preocupo más a Anthony

-Debemos ir a la enfermería-sin previo aviso la cargo en sus brazos como si de un ligera pluma se tratara

-"Anthony, pareces el mismo de antes"-pensó asombrada y a la vez alegre, ambos se mantuvieron callados en el transcurso, sin embargo la rubia disfrutaba la sensación de cercanía con Anthony , mientras que el había abierto su corazón totalmente para que Candy entrara libremente sin importar el riesgo que llegara a correr, estaba dispuesto a morir en el intento.

_Eliza estaba enfada ya que Terry no se había presentad__o al encuentro y sobre todo Anthony estaba ausente en la mansión, no le importo en absoluto la magistral interpretación de Annie en el piano, salió del lugar sin dar aviso a nadie, tomo el carruaje al servicio de la familia, llego a la mansión Grandchester, abriendo su paso dejando a un lado los protocolos y aprovechando que el pelinegro no tenia servidumbre para atenderla._

-Terry-lo encontró en la sala, sentado, enfrente de la chimenea, sus ojos se perdían entre las llamas del fuego, sin ni siquiera molestarse en saludar a la recién llegada-¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?-

-Le dijiste claramente a Candy que no fuera-le dijo sin despegar su vista de aquellas danzantes llamas

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Candy que no tenga yo?-cuestiono mientras se acercaba al pelinegro obligándola a verla.

-Parece que no lo comprendes-menciono con una sonrisa burlona

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo molesta y apretando fuertemente sus dientes

-Que a pesar de que tu querido Anthony perdió la memoria y no recuerda a Candy, si se enamoro una vez de ella, te aseguro que lo volverá hacer-un fuerte relámpago se hizo presente al igual que esa declaración que hizo rabiar a Eliza, para Terry sabía que corría muchos riesgos ante esa realidad, pero aun así no dejaría de luchar

-"No lo permitiré"- era el pensamiento de la pelirroja, haría todo lo posible para que esa predicción no se cumpliera

_Anthony estaba afuera de la enfermería después de que le ofrecieron algo de ropa seca, por suerte había un uniforme de varones disponible en el colegio, caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que escucho el rechinar de una puerta de madera, se trataba de la amable hermana Margaret._

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-cuestiono inmediatamente, mientras que la monja le regalaba una sonrisa para calmar sus nervios

-Ella está bien, solo se torció un poco el tobillo, estará así por algún tiempo-el rubio se sintió culpable por tal hecho-no te preocupes ella estará bien-

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?-estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta, pero el semblante de la hermana no parecia convincente

-Ella está dormida, pareciera que no ha dormido bien estos días-dedujo algo que incremento la lista de culpas del apuesto rubio

-No importa, quiero verla-

-De acuerdo, pero solo un momento-comprendió la necesidad del joven por ver a la rubia por lo cual no se pudo negar a la petición.

-Gracias-entro sigilosamente a la habitación, la vio dormida, tan tranquila, tan pacifica, esa faceta también lo cautivaba, vio su rostro tratando de memorizar cada línea de su rostro, la cantidad de pecas en ella y sobre todo sus labios-"Perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte"-se fue acercando cada vez más cerca de su rostro, escuchando su respiración, su deseo fue más fuerte que su voluntad, acerco sus labios a los de ella, dando un suave roce que desde hace tiempo ansiaba hacer-"No quiero que te alejes de mí, no lo permitiré"-se retiro de la habitación reservando esa inolvidable experiencia para él solo, como aquella moneda que guardaba celosamente entre sus pertenencias.

nee kono machi ga-cuando este pueblo

yuuyami ni somaru toki wa-este muriendo

chisa na tane o otosu darou-aparece una pequeña semilla

fumika tamerareta tsuchi o-así que si tu conviertes este suelo

michi da to yubu no naraba-en el camino que vas a seguir

me o tojiru koto demo ai kana-incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor

ko no hoshi ga taira nara-si el mundo fuera plano

futari deaetenakatta-entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes

otogai o toozakeru you ni-estábamos corriendo

hashitteita-para alejarnos el uno al otro

supido oyurumezu ni-nunca vayas lento

ima wa donna ni hanaretemo-no importa que tan lejos estemos

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni-en el medio de un milagroso encuentro

mata mukaiaau no darou- tal vez podemos encontrarnos una vez mas

mukaiau no darou-tal vez nuestros rostros se encuentren una vez mas

(loop-Maaya Sakamoto)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola!, aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo, tratare de terminar esta historia lo mas pronto posible, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi historia, estamos a mitad de ella, perdonen tanto la demora, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo y que les empiece a ag****radar el personaje que invente, Erin es una chica que los sorprenderá con su actitud fresca, natural, algo impulsiva, también rencorosa XD, también es alguien que romperá los esquemas, créanme les encantara es casi igual, como la represento en el fic "La mansión de las Rosas", bueno, si tienen duda alguna avíenseme, cuídense mucho…**

**Chaito **


	11. El tiempo de ti

**SWEET CANDY**

**CAPITULO 11**

**El tiempo de ti**

**Todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia, esta historia se realizo sin fines de lucro**

_Después de darle vueltas a la misma idea, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, no se sentiría en paz hasta hacer justicia, aun si lo hacia ella misma, supo como infiltrarse a pesar de la estricta seguridad que había, sus pasos resonaban con determinación, pasando por varias habitaciones de un largo pasillo, hasta que encontró el numero indicado, giro de la perilla, se introdujo a la habitación lentamente, eso le permitía una mejor vista de aquella mujer que estaba amarrada de pies y manos a una cama, estaba dormida, se le notaba pálida, demacrada, de lo que un día fue su piel blanca y cremosa, solo quedaba la falta de vida en cada poro de su piel, de su cabello chocolate y brillante, ahora era opaco y bastante marchito, se acerco lentamente hacia su lecho, sentía odio, repugnancia y rencor._

-Mira en lo que te has convertido-escupió aquella frase con desprecio, la mujer abrió sus ojos que un día fueron dorados pero ahora se habían obscurecido, observo a su inesperada visita

-Vaya, pensé que ya no estabas viva-dijo con sorna, pero en el fondo se preguntaba como aquella joven se encontraba allí

-¿Acaso no te conformaste con la muerte de mis padres?-cuestiono con reproche, su ira empezó a dar sus primeras señales

-Y con la de tu hermanita, ¿la olvidaste?-respondió con burla sin embargo con una voz un tanto apagada

-Te equivocas, ella está viva- menciono con seguridad en sus palabras, como la verdad más grande en su vida

-Eres tan patética como tu madre, aunque la muy maldita me quito a Ian, el me amaba-empezó a sollozar con rabia

-Mi madre no te quito nada, mis padres se amaban-

-Ella me quito todo, mis padres la querían mas a ella, todo el mundo la prefería, ¿Por qué, si era una maldita huérfana?-la mujer empezaba a moverse bruscamente de su cama, la llama del odio y la envidia se había reavivado

-Mi madre no tenía la culpa de que sus padres hubieran muerto en un accidente, todo el mundo la quería porque era buena, cariñosa, bondadosa, tenía un alma pura, no como la tuya que está podrida por dentro-

-NO LA SOPORTABA, LA ODIABA, ODIABA A SOPHIE CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS, DEBIA QUITARLA DE MI CAMINO-ante la última frase sintió como las manos de aquella joven empezaban a sujetar su cuello

-Por eso la mataste, mataste a mis padres, acabaste con su felicidad porque tu no soportabas esa idea, porque siempre le tuviste envidia-apretó el cuello de la mujer-No soporto el hecho de que sigas viva, me quitaste todo lo que he amado en la vida-

-Si hazlo-dijo mientras miraba aquellos ojos rubí llenos de rabia, mientras se inundaban de lágrimas, su respiración se agitaba apresuradamente al igual que la adrenalina que recorría cada poro de su piel, apretaba mas el cuello de la mujer que le había arrebatado la vida a sus padres, deseaba robarle su último aliento de vida

_Minutos después salió de aquella habitación, su mirada era inquieta, sus pies parecían moverse por sí solos con el único objetivo de salir de allí lo más pronto posible, no supo cómo, pero llego a un pequeño bosque donde se recargo en un árbol y se dejo caer, al igual que sus lagrimas, sus manos se acercaron a su cuello para sacar un guardapelo de oro en forma de corazón, lo abrió con un gran temblor en sus manos y allí vio dos retratos en la parte derecha su padre y en la izquierda su madre, ante este hecho no pudo contener el llanto y en sus labios solo se podía formar la palabra "perdónenme". _

_Mientras tanto las vacaciones en Escocia estaban por finalizar, sin embargo para una joven rubia no fue muy provechoso esos últimos días, debido a su pierna fracturada y la recuperación que requería estar en cama, recibía constantes visitas de sus amigas mandándole saludos por parte de los hermanos Cornwell y de Terry que estaba muy al pendiente de ella, ambas jóvenes le cuestionaban acerca de la relación que mantenía con el joven ingles, pero ella se limitaba con decir que era un buen amigo y solo eso._

-¿Estás segura Candy?-se atrevió preguntar la joven de anteojos mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama donde descansaba la ojiverde

-Si claro, ¿Por qué debería ser lo contrario?-ante esta respuesta observo como Paty y Annie se miraban una a la otra con algo de duda

-Bueno, primero lo de ir juntos al baile del Festival de mayo, luego cuando pregunto por ti cuando no quisiste ir al lago con nosotras -la pelinegra menciono al momento de sentarse en una silla para estar más cerca de su gran amiga

-Sí, luego el no asistió a la fiesta blanca que organizo Eliza en su honor, pensamos que vino a buscarte –argumento la castaña, pero la ojiverde desvió su mirada mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas, mientras los recuerdos la abordaban, deseando en esos momentos volver a sentir aquella sensación tan cercana que tuvo con el apuesto rubio, su corazón se aceleraba al presentarse aquella visión, su mirada color celeste, su silueta tan varonil y gallarda, como sus mechones dorados se escurrían de forma esplendida en sus rostro

-¿Candy, te encuentras bien?-cuestiono la pelinegra al notar la ausencia momentánea de la ojiverde, la cual regreso a la realidad dando un leve respingo

-Sí, estoy bien, solamente me sorprendí al saber que Terry no asistió, además él no vino a buscarme- argumento con seguridad, no obstante una gran incógnita seguía en el aire

-Pues nos parece muy extraño, porque pensamos que está muy interesado en ti- comento la castaña dando entender la razón de sus conjeturas, al mismo tiempo afuera de la habitación una joven curiosa se mantenía al tanto de la conversación, ansiando encontrar algo que pudiera usar a su favor, ahora más que nunca debía actuar y prevenir lo que tanto temía

-Chicas, no pueden asegurar eso-contesto con una sonrisa, sus amigas se dieron cuenta que estaba ensimismada en sus sentimientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba a su alrededor con respecto a Terry

-Pero tampoco puedes descartarlo-dio entender la pelinegra algo que de cierta manera hizo meditar a la pecosa

-"¿Terry, interesado en mi?, no lo sé"-ante esto recordó los momentos que ha pasado con el pelinegro, pero ningún sentimiento alejado de la amistad se le presentaba-"él solo ha tratado de ayudarme, eso creo"-le era complicado definir el comportamiento hacia ella

-"¿Terry, interesado en esa huérfana?, imposible, él es hijo de un duque, no se puede fijar en una hija del hogar de Pony, ¡no es justo!"-pensaba la pelirroja con rabia, a pesar de que mantenía a Anthony alejada de ella, estaba el apuesto y codiciado caballero ingles que parecía no importarle compartir su titulo con la ojiverde

-Bien, será mejor dejar ese tema de lado-menciono de repente Paty que irrumpía aquel silencio que estaba por prolongarse-Mejor dinos, ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa fractura?-esa pregunta alarmo un tanto a la rubia ya que no podía dar la versión entera de aquella experiencia

-Bueno yo…me sentí un poco aburrida, y…después fui a los alrededores, empezó a llover…..ehh…tuve que correr para no mojarme, pero el suelo ya estaba muy resbaladizo y me caí, lastimándome la pierna-disimulo su nerviosismo contando una parte maquillada y otra real de la historia

-Entonces, ¿Cómo pudiste regresar?-dijo interesada Annie, pero la rubia tenía cierta duda en decir la respuesta

-Anthony me ayudo-respondió levemente, sorprendiendo a más de una con tal declaración

-"¿Cómo, Anthony le ayudo?, debe estar mintiendo"-pensó con furia tratando de controlar algún impulso para entrar a la habitación y restregarle a la cara que eso era una invención, pero las palabras de Terry retomaban más fuerza

_**- A pesar de que tú querido Anthony perdió la memoria y no recuerda a Candy, si se enamoro una vez de ella, te aseguro que lo volverá hacer-**_

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?-cuestiono con tono alegre la pelinegra, ella tanto Paty tenían la esperanza de que hubiera algún avance, ya que sabían que el rubio era el dueño de sus pensamiento y al mismo tiempo el causante de sus penas

-Bueno…él estaba caminando por allí, me encontró y como buen caballero no podía dejarme debajo de la lluvia y herida, fue muy cordial en traerme, solo eso-explico dando entender que la acción del rubio fue mas una obligación y cuestión de honor, que simple interés en la ojiverde, algo que desanimo a sus amigas y alegro a la pelirroja

-"Menos mal, falsa alarma, sin embargo no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir, tengo que sacarla definitivamente de mi camino"-pensó la menor de los Legan mientras se alejaba del lugar, le era sumamente urgente deshacerse de Candy si es que quería acabar con el peligro que representaba que Anthony se frecuentara con la rubia

_En un lugar frio, oscuro y recóndito de Paris, una joven era escoltada hacia una celda, quería verlo de frente, tuvieron que pasar varios días para poder encararlo antes de dejarlo olvidado en la soledad de su condena que había ganado debido al crimen que había cometido hace tiempo y acontecimiento que cambio la vida de muchas personas._

-Adelante mademoiselle-menciono el carcelero mientras abría aquella celda y dejaba entrar la figura grácil de la jovencita que era cubierta por una capucha, el prisionero la vio confundido ya que no podía distinguirla

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiono aquel hombre que estaba sentado en la orilla en la fría pared donde la parte superior había una pequeña rejilla donde dejaba entrar la luz la suficiente para observar el interior de ese lugar

-Soy alguien a quien le destruiste la vida-dijo mientras se retiraba parte de la capucha dejando ver sus largos mechones rubios y sus ojos rubíes brillantes de ira

-¿Tú?, ¡vaya!, pensé que estabas muerta-menciono con burla, aquel hombre de mirada ambarina de cabellos pelirrojos y tez blanca

-Pues lamento decepcionarte al igual que Monique, pero no entiendo el hecho de que se sorprendan de que siga viva-para Erin había un gran misterio detrás de esto y estaba dispuesta a indagar al respecto

-Eres como tu padre, creen que todo el mundo a su alrededor son gente de bien-argumento mirándola con desprecio ya que la joven tenía facciones muy parecidas a su padre, sobre todo sus ojos, enigmáticos, dándole un toque de profundidad a su mirada

-Tal vez mi padre cometió un error en pensar que ustedes nos dejarían vivir en paz, pero eso no significa que haya sido un mediocre como tú- se acerco un poco pero seguía manteniendo una distancia muy prudente- Después de encontrarme con ustedes me doy cuenta que la vida no es de color de rosa, no me creas tan ingenua-

-Pues aunque no creas, aun eres muy fácil de engañar-esta declaración no fue de total compresión para la rubia- pero viendo cómo has crecido me doy cuenta que lo tienes totalmente deslumbrado-la miraba lascivamente de arriba hacia abajo, algo que irrito a Erin

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono con repugnancia y desprecio exigiendo una respuesta tratando de mantener la guardia

-Monique estaba segura que él terminaría con lo que nosotros habíamos iniciado, pero el muy estúpido no ha cumplido con su palabra, a pesar de que es nuestro hijo, no puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de él-esto sorprendió de sobremanera la heredera de los Hamilton

-¿Su hijo, ustedes tuvieron un hijo?-sin poder evitarlo sintió que un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo

-Aunque yo deseaba a Sophie, su prima en su tiempo no estaba tan mal, era muy atractiva, bastante loca, pero poseía una belleza arrolladora, ambos éramos jóvenes y las tentaciones estaban latentes y cuando tus padres se casaron, fue una manera muy creativa de darnos consuelo-explico, algo que para la rubia no fue muy agradable escuchar y sentía que no era necesario tal argumento

-Ese comentario estuvo de sobra, aunque viendo que tu lengua está muy suelta, creo que estarás dispuesto de decir el nombre de tu retoño, ¿no es así?, no tienes nada que perder, tu asquerosa vida terminara en esta celda-permaneció seria pero no le agrado ver la sonrisa perversa de aquel hombre

-Si lo digo, ¿no te importara casarte con él y compartir tu fortuna?, ¿seguirás creyendo en sus palabras tiernas y amorosas sin pensar que sus padres fueron los que destruyeron tu familia feliz?, ¿serás capaz de lanzarte a los brazos de Dominique y olvidarte del pasado?-esas preguntas se presentaban como un golpe en la cabeza, presintiendo lo peor, estaba totalmente estupefacta ante aquella revelación

-"Dominique, imposible"-en su garganta se atoraba aquella duda que no pudo formular, debido a que el carcelero le había anunciado el fin de su visita, lo último que pudo observar fue la sonrisa retorcida de aquel hombre

_Había regresado nuevamente a las instalaciones del colegio San Pablo, en la privacidad de su habitación observaba con detalle el cielo despejado de Londres, sus orbes esmeraldas no evitaban apartar su vista hacia la sección de caballeros, recordó que no había visto al rubio desde su accidente con su pierna, estaba agradecía que ya su fractura había sanado, sin embargo no era lo mismo con sus sentimiento estaba realmente confundida, realmente deseaba verlo tan siquiera un instante._

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se escucho decir de Annie a lado de Paty que habían entrado a la habitación

-Llamamos a la puerta varias veces, que creímos bien el entrar-explico la castaña ante el semblante de asombro por parte de la rubia

-Perdón, no escuche la puerta-simulo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Haz estado muy extraña estos últimos días, pareces algo ausente-menciono con tono preocupado la pelinegra

-Últimamente he estado muy cansada, por cierto, estaba por escribir una carta-cambio repentinamente el tema, se acerco a su escrito para iniciar tal labor

-¿Una carta?-cuestiono Paty un tanto extrañada

-Si al Abuelo William, él no contesta mis cartas sin embargo yo le sigo escribiendo-comento con ánimo y con la esperanza de que algún día su protector se presentara ante ella y así agradecerle lo mucho que ha hecho por ella-Querido Abuelo William, te agradezco enormemente por permitirme vivir estas vacaciones en tan bello lugar como lo es Escocia, todos aquí estamos bien, Archie y Stear tienen un espectacular bronceado, al igual yo, aunque se me notan mas las pecas, bueno eso no se lo diré-dijo en voz alta para después reír ante lo ultimo dicho, para sus amigas fue difícil comprender el comportamiento de su amiga ya que siempre se mantenía reservada con respecto a sus sentimientos

_En parís, los jóvenes recién egresados de la facultad de medicina celebraban enormemente el haber finalizado con sus estudios, estaban ansiosos por esa nueva aventura que se les presentaba la vida, aunque de antemano sabían la gran responsabilidad que conlleva eso, entre los jóvenes ilustres había uno en particular que se ganaba el respeto tanto del cuerpo docente como de los alumnos, se trataba de Alfred Gillet, un joven destacado en la medicina, tenía una gran capacidad de análisis y comprensión hacia los textos de la materia y sobre todo la aplicación de estos, un genio en el campo, no por nada se graduaba con honores, pero muy pocos sabían que detrás de Alfred se escondía la identidad de la heredera de una extensa fortuna que vio cumplido uno de sus sueños y estaba dispuesta a no detenerse allí, su mejor amigo Michael, que aun le faltaba un año para graduarse la había felicitando, deseándole lo mejor en el futuro, ella agradeció el gesto sin embargo su calma había sido invadida por la presencia del joven que varios días antes le había declarado sus sentimientos._

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?-cuestiono el joven entristecido por el comportamiento tan desapegado de la joven, Erin trataba de evitarlo esos últimos días, no obstante entendió que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas

-Michael, ¿me permites hablar un momento con Dominique?, nos vemos en mi casa para seguir celebrando-se dirigió al joven de cabello castaño claro, de mirada amable y de atractivas facciones, que solo se limito sonreír y retirarse del lugar sin cuestionar el motivo de esa platica-Te mandaron matarme, ¿no es cierto?-se aseguro que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor para poder decir aquella pregunta

-Bueno yo…-estaba totalmente sorprendía, comprendía la razón del porque la rubia quisiera alejarse de él, sin embargo no permitiría que esto llegara a complicarse mas

-Te mandaron a matarme, ¡¿SI O NO?-cuestiono en forma exigente

-Si-respondió en audible murmullo-pero yo no deseo hacerlo, porque yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, lo sabes- se acerco a ella tratan de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella da un paso atrás con desconfianza

-Eres un mentiroso, pero ya veo, no te interesa matarme, se te ocurrió una mejor idea, preferiste enamorar a la joven doncella, decirle cosas lindas, fingir preocuparte por ella, incluso guardar su más grande secreto y para rematar decirle que la amas, para finalmente casarte con ella y vivir cómodamente lleno de lujos, si que eres creativo-menciono con fastidio y bastante rencor en sus palabras, se sentía engañada y traicionada

-¡Las cosas no son así, yo puedo explicarlo!-dijo desesperadamente tratando de encontrar alguna huella de confianza hacia a él pero no había rastro alguno

-¡Basta!, no quiero escucharte, no quiero volver a verte- le dio la espalda, camino unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro-¡Ah!, para tu información te equivocaste conmigo al pensar que tu plan funcionaria y que te quede claro a ti y a tu familia, con los Hamilton, nadie se mete-ella se fue retirando sin mirar atrás, sabía que un nuevo camino se abría ante ella donde los traidores y los mentirosos no tendrían lugar para conseguir su meta

_Pasaban los días, pero para Candy el lugar no se comparaba con la bella Escocia, el sol tan brillante que se posaba sobre el cielo veraniego, no podía competir con los edificios tan sombrías del instituto, eso era lo que reflexionaba la joven en los pasillos, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al doblar la esquina y toparse estrepitosamente con un señor de cabello canoso y mirada amable pero a la vez intranquila_

-Señorita, disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?-aquel hombre se disculpo con la joven la cual solo se limito a sonreír

-Descuide, estoy bien-para la rubia fue fácil confundirlo con la familia Ardley al verlo con un porte amable y caballeroso, incluso pensando que se trataba del abuelo William

-Disculpe señor-se escucho decir de Eliza que se mostraba a escena con una actuación de joven amable que tenía demasiado ensayada-¿Usted es el duque de Grandchester?-

-"El padre de Terry"-pensó inmediatamente la ojiverde al observar detalladamente el parecido de aquel caballero con el joven rebelde del colegio

-Si soy yo-respondió con cortesía, para Candy era sorprendente conocer en persona al duque y viendo que era una persona muy amable

-Permite presentarme, soy Eliza Legan, una gran amiga de su hijo-la rubia no cabía ante lo dicho por la pelirroja, esto fue una alarma para saber que algo tramaba, pero sabía que solo podía mantenerse a distancia y solo observar, aunque ya se estaba cansando de seguir tomando esa actitud

-Me alegro mucho, vine al colegio para hablar con la rectora-explico brevemente, a lo cual la menor de las Legan pudo sacar ventaja de aquel argumento

-Yo lo llevare con ella, por favor sígame-menciono con una sonrisa, una invitación al duque para seguirla

-Con su permiso-el caballero se despidió de la rubia, dejándola intrigada por su visita, pero aun más el comportamiento de Eliza, sabía que con ella era a veces difícil predecir que tramaba, pero de algo si estaba segura, no sería algo bueno

_El duque fue llevado con la rectora llevando la donación que normalmente ofrecía y era muy bien aceptada, pidió amablemente hablar con su hijo, su petición fue aprobada para después llevarlo hacia su habitación, vio a su hijo nuevamente después de tiempo, pero el tema en cuestión era acerca de una mujer muy importante en sus vidas y lo importante que era llevar el titulo de noble llevando a sacrificar muchas cosas._

_Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba en su habitación, cuando de momento llego Paty llevando consigo una carta para ella, se alegro al principio al creer que se trataba del abuelo William, pero esto cambio al saber que la carta venia por parte de Albert, sin embargo esto también le provocaba una gran alegría y se dispuso a leerla inmediatamente._

"Querida Candy

Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones en Escocia, es bueno que conozcas nuevos horizontes, vivir por un momento con libertad, sobre todo a ti que te gusta vivir naturalmente, aun continuo en el zoológico cuidando de Klint y también de la pequeña tortuga de tu amiga, ¿sabes Candy?, he pensado en regresar a America, hay asuntos que debo de resolver y es momento de que los haga, aunque en parte lamento no poder seguir con mis planes, como por ejemplo ir a África, bueno, tal vez mas adelante tenga oportunidad de ir, ansió enormemente que la situación con Anthony este mejorando, si no es así, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea necesario, lo importante es que seas muy feliz, realmente te lo mereces, sin más que decir me despido, muy pronto recibirás noticias sobre mí, deseo que cuando llegue ese momento te alegres tanto como yo, mándale mis saludos a Terry.

Atte.: Albert"

_La joven estaba realmente sorprendida de recibir noticias de su gran amigo, le alegro que siguieran manteniendo contacto, aunque le intrigaba lo dicho en esa carta, ¿a qué asuntos se refería?, se cuestionaba, al mismo tiempo acerca de la próximas noticias que recibiría de él, no tenía idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo, minutos después fue a la búsqueda de cierto pelinegro, al que encontró en su segunda colina de pony con su clásica armónica que se volvía una costumbre tocarla._

-Hola-saludo el joven al notar la presencia de Candy, ella correspondió su sonrisa

-Hola, presentía que estarías por aquí-menciono mientras se ponía cerca de donde estaba el sentado respaldándose en un árbol y disfrutando de la sombra de este

-Veo que te has mejorado de la pierna, eso te enseñara a no ser tan impulsiva, tarzan pecosa-se alegro por el estado de la rubia, para después burlarse de ella

-¡Oye!, no vine a pelear contigo-reprocho al instante, para después extenderle el sobre donde contenía la carta que recientemente había leído –Nada mas te menciona en la última línea, pero quise enseñártela-el joven toma la misiva entre sus manos, leyendo fugazmente su contenido y atentamente su mención en esta

-¿Así que todavía sigue trabajando en el zoológico?, espero hablar con él antes de que se vaya a America-dijo Terry con un tono melancólico algo que llamo la atención de la rubia

-¿Acaso quieres que sea segundo en tus peleas?, vaya ese es el colmo-menciono mientras se sentaba a su lado y cruzaba sus brazos en señal de indignación

-No, quiero ser su asistente cuando me echen de la casa-esta declaración dejo estupefacta a la rubia, pero en su mente se cruzaba la idea del porque

-¿Sera acaso por la visita de tu padre y tu encuentro con tu madre en Escocia?-cuestiono intrigada, pero lo único que mostraba el pelinegro era una sonrisa socarrona

-Veo que en ciertos aspectos eres muy perspicaz-

-Ja,ja, que gracioso, si vas a seguir asi será mejor que me vaya-estaba a punto de pararse hasta que el agarre del joven la detuvo

-No Candy espera, solo deja que la lea una vez más-el joven deseaba que se mantuviera un poco más de tiempo con él, en cierta parte lamentaba que sus planes en Escocia no se vieran finalizado debido a la inmovilización de la joven, pero haría lo posible para que una nueva oportunidad se presentara para demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba

_La ojiverde acepto la petición del ingles, mientras esperaba que él terminara su lectura lo miraba fugazmente, admitía que el joven era apuesto, pero solo sentía amistad por él, además de que no podía creer las conjeturas realizadas por sus amigas, ella sentía que el interés que tenia por ella era meramente amistad y hasta allí, no podía imaginar a Terry diciéndole que la amaba o algo por el estilo, cada vez que se presentaba una idea similar, por defecto ella siempre lo descartaba, lo que ambos no se imaginaba era que una mirada llena de envidia y maldad los observaba, no podía permitir que ella siempre recibiera las mejores atenciones que ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder llevar a marcha su plan. _

_En la mansión Hamilton en Paris, estaban por recibir una importante visita, tanto Erin como su tío abuelo, como sus primos esperaban ansiosos en la puerta, Khristeen no evito acercarse apresuradamente a sus padres que venían a visitarla después de tanto tiempo, abrazo a su madre, una mujer elegante de cabello rubio cenizo, poseedora de unos destellantes ojos grises y unas cuantas pecas adornando su delicado rostro, también se dirigió a su padre, un hombre gallarda con un porte que imponía en la sociedad rusa, alto de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos color zafiro que admiraba la belleza de su hija, lo recién llegados saludaron a la familia, contando algunos detalles del viaje que hicieron por Londres, la joven quería convivir con sus padres, pero ellos tomaron como prioridad hablar con su abuelo Declan, ella un tanto resignada tuvo que aceptar._

-¿No te alegras de volverlos a ver?-cuestiono Erin al acercarse a su prima que tenía un semblante un tanto afligido

-Sí, pero esperaba hablar con ellos, aprovechar que están aquí para saber como están y que ellos me digan los pormenores de sus viajes-expreso sinceramente a su prima, entendía que Khristeen fuera una joven que añoraba a sus padres cada vez que estos se ausentaban

- Mademoiselle Erin, acaba de llegar una carta-se acerco una joven sirvienta a la rubia, la cual se extraño ya que la misiva no tenia remitente

-¿Quién me la manda?-cuestiono sin dejar de buscar alguna pista en el sobre

-No lo sé mademoiselle, solo un joven pidió que se leyera inmediatamente y que no se esperaba respuesta-comento tratando de dar todos los detalles a la joven de ojos rubí

-Está bien, puedes retirarte-la mucama se retiro dando una reverencia-Sera mejor que la lea a mi habitación-se fue retirando dejando intrigado a sus primos, entro a la comodidad de su habitación leyó el contendido, se sorprendió inmediatamente al conocer la letra

"Para mi amada Erin

Yo sé que hace bastante tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, también se que ahora me vez como un traidor, pero no es así, tal vez no quieras leer lo que te escribo a continuación, pero te pido que lo hagas al final tu tendrás la última palabra en creerme o no, es verdad que me mandaron matarte, pero la primera vez que te vi, supe que no podía hacerlo y con el tiempo ese objetivo se volvió algo totalmente absurdo, me cautivo tu sonrisa, tu mirada, la determinación con la que tratas de alcanzar tus objetivos, eres fuerte y a la vez encantadora, quede atrapado, ahora te pertenezco, a pesar que lo último que dijiste me destrozo el corazón, mis sentimientos por ti aun siguen intactos, es por eso que quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo.

Mis padres al saber que no te mataría me aborrecieron y despreciaron por completo, asegurándome que nunca alcanzaría la felicidad contigo, pero eso no importa, prefiero saber que estas viva, incluso que seas feliz con alguien más, quiero advertirte que los hombres de tu tío abuelo han sido totalmente boicoteadas por cómplices de mi padre, toda prueba que lleva hacia tu hermana ha sido destruida por ellos, además de que están dispuestos de cumplir con la misión que yo no pude realizar, es por eso que te pido que huyas lo más pronto de Paris, incluso del continente e inicies tu búsqueda, yo me encargare de que nadie te encuentre, incluso daré mi vida si es necesario, quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta que mi corazón lo llevaras contigo.

Tuyo por siempre Dominique"

_No sabía si creer en las palabras escritas en esa carta, pero no podía echar esa advertencia en saco rato, así que decidió apresurar su viaje lo más pronto posible, por eso debía hacer un trámite en especial , mientras tanto en la parte baja de la mansión la joven de cabello castaño ondulado, se dirigía con una bandeja en sus manos donde llevaba un elegante juego de té, se acercaba mas al despacho de su abuelo, pero tenía las manos ocupadas lo que no le permitía abrir la puerta, estaba a punto de llamar a alguien para que la auxiliara pero la voz de su padre atrapo su atención._

-En nuestro viaje nos encontramos con él y estaba realmente molesto de que se fuera a vivir con su madre-

-Sin embargo estaba muy interesado en conocer a nuestra hija-ahora escuchaba la voz calmada de su madre

-Es lo mejor para Khristeen que se comprometa con el hijo del duque- esta declaración helo por completo a la castaña-El quiere que su hijo tome las riendas de su titulo casándose con una joven de buena familia, ¿y quién mejor que mi hija para ello?-

-"¿Comprometerme?, ¿con el hijo de un duque?"-se preguntaba atemorizada, sabía que con esos planes, su sueño de ser actriz no se vería jamás realizado

-Pero por lo que dicen ese joven es bastante rebelde, ¿no creen que lo mejor sea que lo consulten con mi nieta?-menciono objetivo su abuelo Declan, el cual deseaba la felicidad de sus nietos y que no se vieran obligados a hacer algo que no querían

-Ella es menor de edad y tendrá que aceptar su compromiso, ella nació para la nobleza- la joven no podía oír mas las palabras de su padre, dio unos pasos atrás hasta que topo con la pared, realmente se sentía atrapada

-¿Se encuentra bien mademoiselle?, parece un poco pálida-menciono preocupada una mucama que pasaba por el pasillo

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿podrías llevar esta bandeja al despacho de mi abuelo?-le dio el juego de té sin esperar la respuesta de la sirvienta, para después retirarse apresuradamente, tratando de escapar, pero eso parecía totalmente imposible, quería desahogarse con alguien y la única persona que se le cruzaba en su mente era la rubia de ojos rubíes

-Pase-menciono después de haber escuchado unos cuantos golpes en su puerta, su prima entro y se alegro de verla

-¡Hay algo que quiero decirte!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo-¡Tu primero!-volvieron a repetir la misma frase

-Tu primero Erin-dijo rápidamente la castaña, a lo cual su prima accedió

-Está bien, debo apresurar mi viaje a America-

-¡¿Cómo?-cuestiono sorprendida la más joven, se entristecía por el hecho de que la rubia se fuera pronto

-No puedo darte muchos detalles, pero al parecer corro peligro, promete que no le dirás nada a mi tío abuelo- pidió la joven haciéndole entender la gravedad del asunto-creo que tendré que volver a ocultar mi identidad para que nadie sepa que saldré del país-esta declaración logro que en la joven naciera una nueva idea

-¿Cómo lo haras?-cuestiono bastante interesada, no solo por Erin, ya que la información podría serle de provecho a ella

-Mañana iré un lugar donde pueden hacerme unos papeles con una identidad falsa por una buena cantidad de dinero-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Khristeen algo efusiva algo que no noto la rubia

-No, es muy peligroso-menciono tajantemente haciendo que la castaña se quedara completamente callada-Por cierto, ¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de cambiar de tema

-Bueno yo…quiero que me sugieras que comida sería bueno preparar para mis padres-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, sin embargo Erin estaba dispuesta a ayudarla sin sospechar lo que en verdad quería decirle

_A la mañana siguiente cautelosamente se encargo de seguir a su prima, se dirigieron a una zona muy concurrida de Paris, sin embargo muy conocida por algunos trámites delictivos, vio como Erin pedía un trabajo en especifico, ponía atención a sus movimientos, después de que se aseguro de que se haya ido del lugar, hablo con la persona, primeramente negó el hecho, pero la castaña supo cómo manejar el asunto ofreciéndole lo doble que su prima, a lo cual aquel hombre estuvo complacido por la petición asegurándole que su pedido estaría en dos semana, a lo cual ella estuvo monetariamente agradecida. _

_Mientras tanto en el Colegio San Pablo, Eliza había descubierto una forma de ejecutar su plan por medio de Paty, la cual le llevo una nota a Candy en la cual contenía un mensaje de Terry, pidiendo verla inmediatamente esa noche, estuvo extrañada ante tal hecho pero sentía que no debía negarse a esa petición, pensó que era algo de suma importancia, la noche se había establecido finalmente bajo el cielo de Londres, eso era lo que había notado un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos color celestes, miraba atreves de la ventana esperando encontrar algo e inesperadamente así fue cuando vio que una joven de mirada color esmeralda salía de su habitación._

-"¿Pero que está haciendo?"-se pregunto, después se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en los jardines y decidió también saltar como lo hizo la rubia para después seguirla con reserva, veía como se acercaba a una pequeña cabaña, pero noto que detrás de él la luz de las lámparas de las monjas y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue apresurarse y tomar a la rubia por la cintura y tapar su boca, llevándola detrás de unos árboles, sintió el temblor de la rubia al no tener idea de quién era el que la había tomado de esa manera, forzó un poco el agarre para saber quién era y sus orbes se abrieron enormemente al ver de quien se trataba

-"Anthony"-estaba totalmente hipnotizado bajo la visión que se le presentaba bajo la luz de la luna

-Joven Grandchester, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-se escucho decir dentro de la cabaña, haciendo que el rubio hiciera sus propias conjeturas

-"De eso se trataba, iba verse con Granchester"-un gran dolor crecía en su pecho a pesar de que seguía aprisionando en sus brazos a la rubia

-No podía conciliar el sueño, ¿algún problema con eso hermana?-Terry estaba sorprendido por la inesperada visita de las monjas pero no tanto al ver que Eliza estaba detrás de esto-Al parecer las damas aquí presentes también sufren de insomnio-

-Estamos aquí porque Candy desapareció de su habitación, por cierto, ¿no está aquí contigo?-contesto con sisaña la joven a lo cual la recién mencionada entendió que se trataba de una trampa de la pelirroja

-Si gustas revisar Eliza, ella no se encuentra aquí-contesto sinceramente algo que enfado a la menor de los Legan al ver que su plan no estaba dando efecto

-¿Está seguro de no haber visto a la señorita Ardley por aquí?-cuestiono la hermana Grey para dar cerrado el asunto

-No, le doy mi palabra de que no la he visto-contesto con determinación lo cual convenció a los presentes

-Lamento haber interferido tu encuentro con Granchester-menciono de repente el rubio el cual soltó a Candy para después incorporarse asegurándose que el lugar se encontraba totalmente despejado

-No es como tú crees-dijo apresuradamente

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, aunque no creo que sea propio de una dama tener este tipo de encuentros por mucho que ames esa persona-su mirada se volvió un tanto afilada algo que hizo temer a la joven pecosa-será mejor que regreses a tu habitación antes de que te expulsen-se fue sin dejar que Candy aclarara las cosas, sentía que debía alejarse de ella, le dolía el sentimiento que sentía por ella, pero por ese mismo sentimiento sabía que no dejaría que nadie ni nada la lastimara-"que tonto fui, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto"-sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla mientras regresaba a su habitación esperando calmar ese sufrimiento en la oscuridad de la noche.

nee kono machi ga-cuando este pueblo

yuuyami ni somaru toki wa-este muriendo

chisa na tane o otosu darou-aparece una pequeña semilla

fumika tamerareta tsuchi o-así que si tu conviertes este suelo

michi da to yubu no naraba-en el camino que vas a seguir

me o tojiru koto demo ai kana-incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor

ko no hoshi ga taira nara-si el mundo fuera plano

futari deaetenakatta-entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes

otogai o toozakeru you ni-estábamos corriendo

hashitteita-para alejarnos el uno al otro

supido oyurumezu ni-nunca vayas lento

ima wa donna ni hanaretemo-no importa que tan lejos estemos

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni-en el medio de un milagroso encuentro

mata mukaiaau no darou- tal vez podemos encontrarnos una vez mas

mukaiau no darou-tal vez nuestros rostros se encuentren una vez mas

(loop-Maaya Sakamoto)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, vaya esto si fue un poco inesperado, ¿no lo creen?, al parecer Anthony empieza a sentir el dolor de los celos y no saber cómo enfrentarlos, de una vez les digo que en esta historia veremos un Anthony que en ciertas veces será tierno y otras veces muy apasionado y posesivo pero no tanto jeje, pero al final será muy encantador, aun no perdono a la escritora por haberlo matado, si era el hombre perfecto caray, no tengo nada en contra de Terry, es guapo el muchacho, pero no sé, nunca me termina de convencer jeje XD, espero que les siga gustando la historia, seguire esforzándome para terminarla, me alegra muchísimo que en la pagina fomentemos los Anthony-fics, he encontrado unos bastante buenos que son dignos de admirarse, ¡SIGAMOS ASI, ANIMO!, jeje sono como un grito de guerra XD**

**Cuídense mucho **

**Chaito **


	12. Decisiones

**SWEET CANDY**

**CAPITULO 12**

**Decisiones**

**Todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia, esta historia se realizo sin fines de lucro**

_A pesar de que el plan no había salido como Eliza lo había planeado, inconscientemente logro que el corazón del rubio volviera a desconfiar, el plan de su tío Albert le hizo ver que las intenciones de Candy eran totalmente diferentes a las que se le había planteado al inicio, ya que nunca trato de hacerle daño y su cercanía cada vez se hacía más indispensable, aun había cosas que no entendía y todavía continuaban en él aire, no entendía como cada vez que pensaba en ella o la veía su corazón exigía estar más cerca de ella, había un sentimiento que no sabía cómo definirlo, pero tenía claro que era la única que le causaba esas vibraciones, ni la amabilidad y elegancia de Eliza podía cautivarlo de esa manera, en algún momento pensó que esa situación era de lo mas ilógico, sin embargo ya se volvía una realidad._

_Un gran dolor se presento al percatarse que la rubia se encontraría con el joven ingles, él anteriormente le había advertido que lucharía por ella, ¿y que había hecho él?, solo dudar de ella, hasta que llego aquel día que permitió que entrara a su corazón, ¿pero quién le aseguraba que ella sentiría lo mismo que él?, percataba como ella daba muestras de preocupación por él y ver reflejado el dolor en sus orbes esmeraldas al sentir en algún momento su desprecio, sentía que ella tenía algún tipo de sufrimiento, pero no sabía cuál era la causante, pero ahora, un nuevo panorama se abría ante sus ojos y nuevamente se sintió confundido. _

-"Nuevamente todo fue planeado por Eliza"-la rubia se encontraba en su habitación después de ser salvada de ser descubierta en el establo junto con Terry-"Ahora menos que nunca Anthony creerá en mi, Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer?"-se abrazo de sus piernas tratan de encontrar algún consuelo, pero lo que en verdad encontró fue una luz que la alumbraba escandalosamente, alcanzo a ver las siluetas de dos monjas incluyendo a la hermana Grey y otras dos, Eliza y Luisa

-Candice White Ardley, ¿Dónde estaba?-ante el llamado fuerte de la hermana superior se incorporo rápidamente de su cama

-Bueno hermana yo…-

-Anda Candy, di dónde estabas-reclamo Eliza altivamente tratando de sacar a flote sus verdaderas intenciones a la rubia

-Estoy esperando Candice-nuevamente menciono la hermana Grey

-Yo volví a caminar dormida, no me di cuenta, lo siento-dijo apenada y realmente lamentando el hecho

-Está mintiendo hermana, no le crea-reprocho la pelirroja, no permitirá que Candy se escapara ilesa de la situación sin pensar que la pecosa sufría de una herida que constantemente le causaba dolor

-Sucedió como la otra vez-comento la hermana Margaret que se incorporaba a los presentes

-Explíquese hermana-exigió la hermana superior que no comprendía del todo la declaración de aquella amable mujer

-Recuerde la otra vez, cuando se lastimo la pierna por caerse en las escaleras de emergencias-ese acontecimiento no lo esperaba Eliza

-Pero hermana, no puede ser posible, ella, ella..-dijo con desesperación, tenía que improvisar pero las cosas no estaban a su favor en esta ocasión

-¡Compórtese Señorita Legan!-reprendió la hermana superior –La señorita White padece de ataques de sonambulismo eso esta previamente comprobado, por lo cual justifica el porqué no estaba en su habitación- Candy se relajo por saber que no terminaría expulsada del colegio

-Eso no es cierto-dijo la pelirroja con voz alta, en sus ojos se empezaba a reflejar la rabia, mientras tanto la ojiverde trataba de mantenerse firme

-¿Estas cuestionando la palabra de la hermana superior?-cuestiono duramente otra monja que era conocida por ser altamente estricta

-Por supuesto que no, pero-

-Pero nada, ustedes dos, a su habitación inmediatamente-ordeno finalmente no dejando que la pelirroja siguiera alegando algo que tenía totalmente perdido, no se explicaba que factor pudo haber interferido para que su plan no funcionara

-"Tuviste suerte, pero para la próxima me encargare de sacarte de mi camino para siempre"-pensaba la joven con rencor mientras se dirigía a su habitación

_Pasaron varios días en la bella ciudad de Londres, con esto nuevas decisiones estaban a punto de tomarse a partir de un acontecimiento que nadie tenía previsto, pero eso no preocupaba a un reconocido duque, él cual había citado a su hijo desde el prestigiado colegio San Pablo para que ambos hablaran acerca del futuro, no obstante ambos tenían una visión muy diferente de este._

-Hace varios días, me encontré con un importante empresario ruso Nikolai Ivanov y su esposa-inicio la charla mientras ambos estaban sentados en una mesa ubicada en el amplio jardín de la mansión

-¿Solo quisiste que viniera, para hablar de tus amistades?-cuestiono molesto y a la vez fastidiado, sentía que una pérdida total de tiempo

-Ellos tienen una hija, que es menor que tú-no le dio importancia el comentario de su hijo y decidió continuar con su argumento-decidimos que era bueno que se conocieran-

-¿Decidieron?, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-ante lo dicho con su padre varias ideas se presentaron en su cabeza

-Ella sería una buena esposa en el futuro, es educada, elegante, toda una dama y viene de una buena familia-

-¿Me estas imponiendo con quien casarme?, ¿crees que con eso evitaras a que yo viva con mi madre?, ya se, quieres que no cometa el error que según tú cometiste al casarte con Eleonor Baker-

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi casa!-dijo enfadado, pero en Terry se dibujaba una sonrisa-Además no tienes derecho de rehusarte, eres mi hijo y tienes que obedecerme, con este matrimonio se vería beneficiado el honor de los Grandchester-

-¡Al diablo con el honor!, no estoy interesado con casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco-estaba harto de las palabras de su padre, el tema en cuestión le parecía totalmente absurdo

-Te rehúsas a mis órdenes, pero no a usar mi dinero, ¿cierto?-era la última oportunidad para hacer que su hijo recapacitara, pero no previó que esto podría ser contraproducente

-Si eso te preocupa, puedes quedártelo, no me interesa, a partir de ahora me las arreglare yo solo, adiós, adiós para siempre-con esta declaración se escribía su destino, pero con ello traía un gran sacrificio

-Terrence, ¡espera!-exclamo al ver como el pelinegro se retiraba del lugar, sin alcanzar a ver que se subía a un carruaje donde el cochero esperaba escuchar el rumbo a elegir

-Al zoológico Blue River-los caballos empezaron a andar, con ello la tristeza y la decepción se empezaba a reflejar en el rostro del ojiazul

_Horas más tarde, cuando la luz del sol estaba por alejarse, una joven de risos dorados se dirigía a su segunda colina de pony, a buscar tranquilidad y paz, como si de esa manera tratara de encontrar esas respuesta a las preguntas que tanto rondaban en sus pensamientos, pero no esperaba encontrarse con el pelinegro que estaba recostado en el pasto, con la vista en el cielo y una sonrisa que se tornaba triste._

-Terry-dijo suavemente, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención del pelinegro

-Candy-se incorporo, mientras que la rubia se sentaba a su lado-Todo fue planeado por Eliza-

-Si lo sé-contesto cabizbaja, ya que eso le recordaba la mirada tan fría que recibió por parte del joven Brown

-¿sabes?, me alegro de que no te hayan encontrado, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentí algo triste, porque si en verdad hubiera mandado esa nota, se realmente que tu no llegarías-

-Terry yo…-la joven estaba a punto de explicarle lo que en verdad sucedió, pero por un momento dudo al momento de mencionar al rubio que la había zafado de la situación

-En cambio si hubiera sido Anthony, no hubieras dudado ni un instante-sentía la batalla perdida, sin embargo no podía evitar la emoción que sentía al tener cerca a la joven pecosa, que solamente se había quedado en silencio y desviando sus ojos al suelo, mientras que las hojas secas de los arboles descendían anunciando el fin de un ciclo-aun lo amas-le dolía decir esa verdad, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo-yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y siempre sonrías sin importar que tan difícil sea la situación

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con todo esto?-cuestiono algo alarmada ya que percibía la actitud tan cambiada del pelinegro

-Me iré de aquí-se paro dándole la espalda a la rubia-Me iré a América a seguir mi destino, por mis propios medios-

-¿Cómo?- se incorporo abruptamente sorprendida por la decisión del joven

-Estoy harto de que mi padre crea que puede hacer con mi vida lo que se le dé la gana, al fin de cuentas es mi vida y yo soy el que decidió que quiero hacer con ella-se volteo para quedar enfrente de la ojiverde, tratando de guardar en su corazón esa imagen- a pesar de todo, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer desde que estuvimos en Escocia-delicadamente tomo la mejilla de la rubia a pesar de que ella no comprendía tal gesto

-¿De qué se trata?-después él se fue acercando poco a poco, pero el sonido de las campanas hizo reaccionar a la rubia-Es hora de la cena, debo irme, no puedo dar motivos para que me expulsen, por favor Terry piensa bien lo que piensas hacer-argumento antes de irse corriendo, mientras que el joven se reía de sí mismo, parecía que el destino se burlaba de él

-No se le pude decir, espero que algún día, nuestros rostros se vuelvan a encontrar y para ese entonces tú seas feliz-Terry deseo fervientemente antes de verla desparecer entre los árboles.

_Para el día siguiente se había corrido la noticia de que el hijo del duque se había ido del colegio, todos hablaban de las diferentes razones por las cuales el se pudo haber ido pero ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la realidad, Candy no tenía idea de cómo sería el futuro del pelinegro estando afuera de su patria, pero le deseaba suerte en su vida._

_Mientras tanto en la ciudad luz, ya eran los pocos días que faltaban para que la recién graduada de la escuela de medicina partiera en la búsqueda hacia America, sin embargo una sorpresa se había presentado en la mansión Hamilton, una mañana la habitación de Khristeen apareció vacía, la rubia busco alguna pista y encontró una pequeña nota en su cama dirigida a ella._

"Querida Erin

Lamento informarte que me iré de Paris, buscare la manera de cumplir mi más grande sueño, no puedo permitir que me comprometan con alguien que yo no elija para pasar el resto de mi vida, espero que mis padres y el abuelo me perdonen, pero deseo encontrar mi felicidad, siempre los llevare en mi corazón, no se preocupen por mí, sabré como cuidarme, rezare para que logres con éxito tu búsqueda y finalmente seas feliz, te quiero como a una hermana y siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga.

Te quiere Khristeen"

_Enseño la nota a todos los miembros de la familia, los padres de la joven estaban totalmente pasmados, no esperaban que ella supiera sobre el compromiso arreglado que estuvieron a punto de realizar, la joven rubia se sintió culpable al no tratar de descubrir que era lo que realmente le afligía._

-Tú tienes la culpa, siempre fuiste una mala influencia para ella-el padre de la desaparecía descargaba su furia hacia la rubia de ojos rubí

-Por favor, no digas esas tonterías-su tío abuelo Declan se puso de su lado, dispuesto a defenderla

-¿Y cómo no?, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de estudiar medicina vestido de hombre?, eso realmente fue un capricho de niña mimada-su esposa trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero aquel hombre estaba realmente alterado

-En primera, el estudiar medicina no fue un capricho, en segundo yo siempre estuve con ella, no como ustedes que siempre viajaban y raramente le enviaban una carta, algo para saber de ella, en tercera lo importante es encontrarla y saber que ella está bien, yo misma me encargare de buscarla-ella misma se defendía tratando de guardar la calma, aunque también estaba preocupada por la castaña pero sabía que lo mejor era pensar con la cabeza fría

-¡Bah!, pero si ni siquiera has encontrado a tú hermana, ¿Cómo demonios vas a encontrar a mi hija?- había tocado un tema muy delicado para la rubia algo que no podía soportar, apretaba sus puños al igual que sus dientes

-Querido será mejor que te calmes, mandaremos a toda la gente necesaria para que la encuentre-tomo a su esposo para llevarlo a su habitación y tratar de tranquilizarlo

-¿Estás segura de encontrarla?-cuestiono angustiada su prima Aíne que estaba al lado de su hermano que tenía el mismo semblante

-Se que no será nada fácil, pero hare lo posible, por el momento prométanme que después de que me vaya, me tendrán informada de todo lo que pase si es que encuentran a Khristeen

-Nos entristece que mañana te vas a ir-argumento sinceramente Donovan, algo que conmovió a la rubia y no evito abrazar a ambos

-Yo también los voy a extrañar, ustedes son mi familia y siempre estaré al pendiente de ustedes, cuiden al tio abuelo por mi- para ella también se le hacía difícil las despedidas, al día siguiente tenía que realizar un viaje de varios días para partir de un barco que saldría con destino hacia los Estados Unidos

_Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Terry había dejado la escuela, había días en que la rubia se preguntaba como estaría, si algún día se encontrarían, también sentía que las cosas en el colegio se volvían cada vez monótonas, sobre todo cuando veía a su amado siempre tomado del brazo de Eliza, ni siquiera parecía que la notaba, por momentos se sentía invisible y que no pertenecía a ese lugar, mientras que la llegada del Capitán Brown sorprendió al joven rubio que se alegro de verlo nuevamente._

-Hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?-menciono estando ambos en un despacho en donde los rayos del sol se colaban por los grandes ventanales donde se admiraban como los arboles eran cubiertos de un manto hojas secas que se desprendían con el viento

-Muy bien, me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarme-argumento con una sonrisa algo que alegro a su padre

-Te tengo una sorpresa, pedí unas largas vacaciones para poder pasar tiempo contigo, ¿hay algún lugar que te gustaría ir, conocer o prefieres seguir en el colegio con tus primos?-esta noticia dejo asombrado al chico, algo que de momento lo hizo meditar, tenía la elección de elegir, a pesar de que Terry haya dejado la escuela eso no influía en su punto de vista con respecto a la rubia, aun creía que los pensamientos de la pecosa pertenecían al joven ingles y lo que en verdad deseaba era despejarse y olvidarse por un momento del asunto, no obstante esta propuesta que le ofrecía su padre le era beneficiosa.

-En realidad me gustaría ir a America, ir al lugar donde viví antes de perder la memoria, ver todo lo relacionado, yo en verdad deseo recordar, porque a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo aun me siento confundido, hay días en que ni siquiera sé quién soy y tampoco no se en quien creer, a veces siento que si sigo así en este estado seré muy fácil de manipular-confesó ante su padre, noto que había tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, no quiso profundizar mucho ya que sabía que habría tiempo para hablar de ello

-Me parece bien, eso te ayudara a conocer más de tus orígenes, comprare un boleto para partir en una semana, me estoy hospedando en un hotel, ¿no preferirías salir del colegio hoy mismo, olvidarte de las estrictas reglas e iniciar esta travesía?-dijo jovialmente, logrando que Anthony recuperara su animo

-Me encantaría, pero preferiría salir del colegio hasta mañana, tengo que avisarle a Eliza y Neal de mi partida, hasta ahora han sido muy amables conmigo-la decisión ya estaba tomada y realmente estaba ansioso por iniciar la búsqueda de su identidad, saber realmente quien era Anthony Brown –"También me gustaría avisarle a mi tío Albert"-

-De acuerdo mañana vendré por ti temprano, así que ve preparando tus cosas-ante este último argumento el Capitán Brown se despidió de su hijo, posteriormente pidió hablar con los hermanos Legan y así despedirse de ellos

-¿Irte del colegio?, ¿pero porque?-cuestiono alterada Eliza aunque trataba de tranquilizarse después de la noticia que le comunico el rubio

-Mi padre y yo realizaremos un viaje y al mismo tiempo pasaremos tiempo juntos, puede que así recuerde más cosas de él, de mi madre y sobre todo de mi-ante lo dicho, la pelirroja estaba paralizada, el peligro de que el recuperara su memoria era latente, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo-Quiero agradecerte a ti, a ambos por cuidarme y estar al pendiente de mi, mañana me iré muy temprano, por lo cual me pareció mejor despedirme ahora-

-Anthony yo, no lo entiendes, yo lo hice porque…-

-No les quito mas su tiempo, debo preparar mi equipaje-no dejo que la joven Legan terminara con su argumento, se fue acercando cada vez más a la puerta- Gracias por todo-dijo antes de retirarse

-Bueno en algún momento su padre desearía compensar el tiempo que no estuvo con él-justifico Neal, pero de inmediato noto el semblante de su hermana, la cual no parecía amena

-"Maldita la hora en la que el Capitán se presento para arruinar mis planes, pero me encargare que al final Anthony sea mío"- apretaba sus puños y su cuerpo se tensaba

_La hora de partir se había presentado para el ojiazul, había una espesa neblina por los alrededores, el clima era gélido, camino por el sendero que lo llevaría a un nuevo rumbo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y recordar todas las cosas que hizo, aunque fueron pocas tenían una gran transcendencia sobre todo cuando se trataba de la rubia, en el fondo quería volver a verla sin importar si su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, simplemente quería ver su sonrisa, tan solo una vez más. _

_Con la partida del rubio, Eliza no era la única que se entristecía con tal acontecimiento, Candy miraba atreves de la ventana de su salón de clases, parecía que no solo el corazón de la pecosa se fue con Anthony, parecía ausente, en sus ojos el brillo se iba extinguiendo cada vez mas y sus arranques de alegrías eran más escasas._

-Candice White Ardley, se le solicita en la dirección-se escucho decir de una monja que llegaba a la aula, sin embargo la ojiverde no parecía responder

-Candy, te llaman-Paty la tomo del hombro para que reaccionara

-¿Qué, que sucede?-cuestiono rápidamente mirando hacia todas partes

-Te llaman de la dirección-menciono un tanto preocupada Annie lo cual contagio a la rubia y las demás jóvenes murmuraban entre sí ante lo sucedido

-Guarden silencio señoritas-dijo por ultimo antes de escoltar a la jovencita por los pasillos

-"¿Ahora que habré hecho?, aunque ya no importa si me expulsan o no"-meditaba Candy ante la ausencia del joven de ojos celestes

-Hermana Grey aquí le traigo a la Señorita Ardley, con su permiso-dijo la hermana al ver a superior salir de su oficina, después de terminar su labor se retira

-Candice White, te mande llamar porque alguien muy importante desea verte-esto sorprendió a la aludida, en ella nacía una gran curiosidad-Se trata de Sir William Ardley, tu padre adoptivo-

-¿Lo dice en serio hermana?-cuestiono emocionada y llena de euforia

-¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?-después de aquella pregunta, Candy saltaba de alegría y en un momento de alegría abrazo a la hermana dándole las gracias, algo que sorprendió a la directora de la institución

-Estoy tan feliz de que este día llegara- fue lo primero que dijo después de introducirse a la habitación, vio que el sillón principal detrás del escritorio le daba la espalda-Primeramente quiero darle las gracias por haberme adoptado-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-aquel mueble dio la media vuelta para que ella pudiera ver a su interlocutor

-¿Albert, que haces aquí?, alguien te puede ver, el abuelo William, ¿Dónde está a donde fue?-buscaba en cada rincón, pero lo único que encontraba era la risa jovial de su amigo-Albert, hablo en serio, deberías salir de aquí o estaremos en problemas-lo jalo del brazo sin percatarse de las elegantes ropas que portaba

-Candy, espera, yo soy William Albert Ardley, tu padre adoptivo-dijo después de calmar su escandalosa risa

-No es momento para las bromas-lo seguía empujando hacia la salida, pero el joven haría todo lo posible para que le creyera

-Sé que soy muy joven, pero en verdad lo soy-se volteo frente a ella para detener sus manos -¿recuerdas que en la carta te mencione que pronto tendrías noticias de mi?, pero al parecer no te alegras por el hecho de que yo soy un Ardley-

-Pero Albert lo que me dices es...es..-

-Increíble lo sé, ven vamos a sentarnos y te cuento toda la historia-comenzó a relatarle a la pecosa toda su historia dentro la familia Ardley, del como su edad interfería en tomar las responsabilidades de los negocios, tuvieron que crear la imagen de un hombre mucho mayor, incluso confundirlo con su fallecido padre, y como fue convencido por sus sobrinos para que ella fuera adoptada, a Candy le parecía cada vez más extraordinario el relato que le contaba su amigo, pero ya no podía poner en duda su palabra –Antes de que Terry se fuera a América me fue a visitar al zoológico-esta declaración había sembrado la curiosidad en la ojiverde-me dijo que te protegiera, que te cuidara de la gente que quería hacerte daño, él a pesar de no saber quien soy realmente, confía en mí para tal encomienda-para el rubio no era necesario que le pidieran tal solicitud para proteger a la pecosa, ya que realmente deseaba hacerlo y no como un simple deber-¿recuerdas que en la carta mencione que tenía que irme pronto a América?-

-No me digas que viniste a despedirte-argumento acongojada, primero Terry y después Anthony dejaban el colegio, ahora también su amigo Albert le decía que tenía que irse

-Vine, para preguntarte, ¿te gustaría que regresemos juntos a América, a nuestro hogar?, ¿o quieres seguir en el colegio y seguir aprendiendo a ser una dama?-menciono calmadamente, estaba dispuesto a respetar la decisión que llegara a tomar la ojiverde-George me informo que Anthony se fue con su padre, tú tienes la última palabra-argumento para darle entender que tan enterado estaba de las circunstancias y para que pensara muy bien en su respuesta

-La verdad, es que hace falta más que este colegio para ser una dama, no solo la chicas ricas se pueden convertir en damas, no sé cómo voy a terminar aquí, en realidad no quiero ser una falsa dama como Eliza, al final no me servirá de nada, yo quiero encontrar mi camino-

-¿Eso significa?-cuestiono sonriente Albert percibiendo la respuesta de la rubia

-Iré contigo a América-dijo bastante animada sin embargo en el fondo estaba un poco triste por despedirse de sus amigas, ambos se abrazaron así sellando un trato

_Al día siguiente partirían en barco cuando el sol estuviera en todo su esplendor, Candy sabía que al tomar esa decisión se abría una puerta más hacia un destino incierto, pero sabía que no estaba sola y que había gente que la quería, no estaba sola, a su lado estaba Albert que miraban como la gente iba abordando el lujoso barco que los llevaría a casa y también a la gente que se despedía entre lagrimas y risas._

-Archie y Stear me preguntaron acerca de la identidad del tío abuelo-comento de repente mientras el viento jugaba con sus mechones dorados

-¿Y qué les dijiste?-cuestiono un tanto divertido al ver la sonrisa de la pecosa que parecía esconder una travesura

-Les dije que era secreto, trataron de sobornarme pero les fue imposible-recordó los sin fin de intentos que hicieron los hermanos Cornwell para hacerla hablar

-Te agradezco que guardes el secreto, muy poca gente sabe de ello, cuando lleguemos a Chicago se organizara una fiesta de presentación mía y también la tuya-

-¿Mia?, yo pensé…-un recuerdo triste se presentaba nuevamente

-Que tu presentación fue en la casería de zorros del año pasado, no te desanimes Candy, yo quiero que seas presentada como en verdad mereces y guardes un bello recuerdo de ese acontecimiento-su corazón se llenaba de alegría al ver nuevamente la sonrisa de la ojiverde

-¡Mira!, parece que alguien importante ha llegado-menciono repentinamente al percatar como un lujoso carro se ponía en la entrada del barco, Albert puso atención en ese suceso, ambos vieron como un hombre abría la puerta del vehículo y como ofrecía la mano hacia la pasajera, el rubio no pudo dejar de ver la silueta que descendía, un elegante vestido color crema y un sombrero amplio de color blanco, ella subió su mirada dejando ver su mirada color escarlata, examinando el transporte que la haría cruzar los mares

-"¿Me habrá visto?"-se cuestiono asombrado el ojiazul al ver como en un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, había algo enigmático en ella que no le permitía desviar su mirada hacia otro lado

-Es muy hermosa y elegante, como una princesa, ¿no lo crees Albert?-miro a su amigo pero parecía no prestarle atención, si no a la joven que abordaba el barco, esto provoco un leve risa a la pecosa-"Parece que le agrado bastante y lo mejor de todo es que viajara con nosotros"-sonrió ampliamente al percatar que el semblante de su acompañante no había cambiado

_Minutos después Albert acompaño a la pecosa donde sería su camarote, era bastante amplia y cómoda, después le dijo que le tenía una gran sorpresa, se dirigieron al camarote de la cabeza de la familia donde se reencontró nuevamente con su amigo Klint, ella salto de alegría, alzándolo y dando vueltas con él._

-Y también traje a alguien más-menciono mientras apuntaba su hombro derecho

-¿A quién?-cuestiono la rubia al no notar ninguna presencia, lo mismo sucedió segundos después con Albert

-Es cierto, ¡Poupe!, ¿Dónde estás?-ahora la tarea tanto de los rubios como la de Klint era buscar a su amigo, sin imaginarse que este estaría en aprietos

-¡Qué horror!-Se escuchaba en otro lado del barco, mientras un empleado del barco miraba como la cola de un zorrillo estaba atrapada entre el peso de un enorme maleta de uno de los pasajeros, hasta que una mano amable retiro con cuidado tan pesada carga y el animal rápidamente se orillo asustada a la pared- ¡Hay que echarlo del barco!-el empleado se acercaba peligrosamente hasta que delicadamente fue obstaculizado

-¡Deténgase por favor!-la dueña de aquella mano amable pidió en calidad de orden

-Pero señorita, no es correcto…-dijo al suponer que el pequeño zorrillo había subido por su cuenta para provocar histeria entre los pasajeros

-Yo me hare cargo de él-sin darle tiempo de que se le fuera reprochado algo se acerco lentamente al animal-Ven amiguito, no te hare daño-acerco su mano, tratando de ganarse su confianza, algo que exitosamente había alcanzado-si surge algun problema con el capitán por favor hágamelo saber-sentencio finalmente mientras llevaba al animal a su habitación para poder curar su herida minuciosamente

_Tanto Candy como Albert no tuvieron resultados en la búsqueda, la preocupación empezó a invadirlos, y la noche estaba a punto de caer, tuvieron que recurrir a George que viajaba con ellos para lograr dar con Poupe o con alguna pista, el fiel sirviente de los Ardley recorría cada pasillo y cada camarote hasta que se topo con uno de los más elegantes y exclusivos de la embarcación, toco varias veces pero nadie contestaba, hasta que una joven se le acerco atenta a lo que hacia aquel hombre._

-¿Busca a alguien en especial monsieur?-pregunto con voz suave y calmada, algo que George admiro al instante

-Busco al huésped de este camarote señorita-contesto educadamente dando muestra del refinamiento que lo caracterizaba

-Habla con ella, mi nombre es Elizabeth Gillet-dijo con una delicada reverencia

-Un placer mi nombre es George Johnson-correspondió el gesto sin dejar de lado el protocolo

-Y dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-De casualidad, ¿no ha visto a un pequeño zorrillo merodeando por el barco?-

-¿No me diga que usted también quiere echarlo del barco?-cuestiono un poco alarmada y dispuesta a defender al animalito

-Eso significa, que lo ha visto, que bien, por favor señorita dígame donde se encuentra, mi amo está muy preocupado por él-

-¿Su amo?-pregunto un poco confundida

-Sí, es su mascota-

-En ese caso, permítame un momento-pidió la joven, posteriormente ella entro en su camarote segundos después salió con el pequeño animal entre sus brazos, el cual se alegro al ver al empleado y amigo de su dueño –Se hirió al caerle una de mis maletas en su cola, lo lamento mucho-

-Descuide, le estoy muy agradecido, por su gesto seguramente mi amo estará ansioso por conocerla y agradecerle personalmente-esta declaración sorprendió a la joven pero en ella despertó la curiosidad de saber cómo era el misterioso dueño del pequeño zorrillo

-Vaya esto no me lo esperaba, si en verdad quiere conocerme, dígale que mañana estaré en la cubierta alrededor de las nueve de la mañana- menciono al principio apenada, pero después su confianza fue fluyendo

_Ambos se despidieron, de inmediato George se encontró tanto con la joven ojiverde que estaba al lado de Klint, se alegraron del éxito de la búsqueda y se proponían a encontrarse con Albert, mientras tanto decidieron charla con respecto al paradero del pequeño zorrillo._

-¿Y donde se encontraba George?-cuestiono Candy al mismo tiempo que recorrían la embarcación para dar con Albert

-Una señorita lo tenía con ella, lo estaba cuidando, fue muy amable con Poupe-esta declaración intrigo a la rubia queriendo saber más de aquella persona

-¿Una señorita?, ¿Cómo era?-

-Joven, muy educada, amable, elegante, tenia cabello rubio ondulado cenizo, ojos color rubí-describió cuidadosamente, pero una seña en particular llamo la atención de la pecosa

-¿Ojos color rubí?, puede que sea ella-argumento emocionada sin percatarse que su amigo estaba enfrente de ella

-¿A quién te refieres Candy?-cuestiono Albert a lo cual la rubia quiso guardarse la sorpresa y poner un toque de misterio al asunto

-En nadie en especial-saco su lengua en señal de travesura, mientras que los dos caballeros se quedaron viendo entre sí, sin entender a que se refería

_Los tres fueron a cenar en el gran comedor, mientras que George le contaba los detalles de su búsqueda, algo que también llamo mucho la atención del rubio que escuchaba atentamente y sentía una gran curiosidad en conocer esa persona, Candy noto cada gesto que hacia el dueño de Poupe y se divertía ante tal hecho, quiso verla en el comedor pero se desanimo al ver que no estaba, aunque a los rubio les alegro que George concretara un encuentro el día siguiente, la ojiverde estaba ansiosa por saber el resultado. _

_Al día siguiente una joven rubia, de ojos color escarlata y pecosa, estaba en la cubierta, cerca de la orilla, viendo como el mar se mecía tranquilamente, el sol alumbraba aquel lugar de una manera esplendida, pero los pensamientos de la joven la atormentaban, empezó a recordar, sobre todo al ver sus manos, temblorosas._

-Si hazlo-dijo mientras miraba aquellos ojos rubí llenos de rabia, mientras se inundaban de lágrimas, su respiración se agitaba apresuradamente al igual que la adrenalina que recorría cada poro de su piel, apretaba mas el cuello de la mujer que le había arrebatado la vida a sus padres, deseaba robarle su último aliento de vida- hazlo viéndome fijamente, al menos tendré la dicha de ver los ojos de mi amado Ian antes de morir-dijo con dificultad, pero eso permitió que la joven optara por soltarla, lo cual provoco que Monique comenzara a toser en búsqueda de aire

-No lo hare-dijo la rubia firmemente dando la espalda

-Eres una cobarde-menciono con burla-¿Acaso no querías verme muerta?-Erin se acerco a un expediente médico, revisando el estado en el que se encontraba Monique, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se dio cuenta que su presencia allí no era necesaria-¡Mátame de una maldita vez!-

-No es necesario que yo lo haga, padeces una enfermedad muy extraña pero letal-esta declaración hizo que la sonrisa de Monique se borrara por completo-al final tenias que pagar todo el daño que has hecho- se acerco a ella, mirándola con desprecio pero mezclado con lastima-morirás lenta y dolorosamente-ella se fue alejando, se acerco a la puerto y con ello la desesperación de Monique se hizo presente

-¡Oye no te vayas!, ¡Mátame!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡No seas cobarde!-ella no hizo caso a aquellos gritos desgarradores, salió de la habitación, hasta que llego aquel bosque para llorar ante el retrato de sus padres

-Con estas manos, con las cuales ayudo a salvar vidas-dijo para sí misma regresando al presente-estuvieron a punto de quitarle la vida a alguien-cerro sus puños mientras el temblor se apoderaba nuevamente de ella-"¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?, ¿hasta dónde estaba dispuesta con tal de cumplir con mi venganza?"-varias lagrimas caían e inmediatamente trato de detenerlas

_Albert se dirigía a la cubierta como se lo había indicado George, estaba un poco ansioso pero a la vez bastante animado, llego al lugar indicado mira a su alrededor, varias personas se encontraban allí para admirar la vista marítima, hasta que en una de las orillas, se encontró con la espalda de una joven, con un vestido fresco llevan un listón azul formando un moño a media espalda, parte de su cabello ondulado estaba cubierto por un sombrero amplio de paja adornado con un listón azul que se mecía un poco con el viento._

-Disculpe-menciono un poco tímido, noto que la joven de enfrente dio un respingo, segundos después ella volteo mostrando su rostro, atrapándolo completamente, con sus enigmáticos ojos, sus labios, su nariz con algunas pecas esparcidas al igual que sus mejillas, su piel blanca y suave a la vista, se acerco mas a ella para admirarla detalladamente y una idea surgió de su cabeza-¿Nos hemos visto antes?-ante aquella pregunta ella solo se limito en sonreír algo que dejo anonadado al joven Ardley

-¡Un medico!, ¿ ¡Hay un medico a bordo!-se empezó a escuchar con desesperación en cubierta, Albert observo que se trataba de un hombre que recorría el lugar en búsqueda del médico que solicitaba, pero se asombro al ver que aquella joven se alejaba del lugar rápidamente

-¡Espera!-no pudo detenerla pero noto que había dejado su sombrero, se agacho a recogerlo, meditando un poco lo que acaba de suceder-"¿Qué me está pasando?, yo pensé que sentía algo por Candy, pero verla a ella, me hace pensar algo muy distinto"-intrigado por querer saber la verdad se encargo de averiguar mas del asunto siguiendo el rastro de la dueña de aquel sombrero

_La ojiverde estaba ansiosa por saber que estaba sucediendo con Albert, a lo cual se dio la tarea de ir a cubierta y mantenerse a distancia para ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero mientras se acercaba más a su destino a mitad del pasillo se encontró con varias personas cerca de un camarote, ella se acerco entre la multitud para saber qué era lo que realmente pasaba, noto que a la otra orilla de la puerta habían más personas, pero entre ellas vio aquellos ojos celestes que tanto añoraba, igualmente él, vio a la rubia de ojos verdes, cruzaron sus miradas, sintieron varias emociones a la vez, sorpresa, ansiedad, confusión, alegría y dicha, por un momento la demás gente dejo de existir._

-Candy-dijo apenas para sí mismo, pero noto que la rubia había entendido el llamado y corazón no evitaba latir aceleradamente

-Anthony-le costaba creer que estaba enfrente de ella, en aquel barco, donde el viaje apenas daba inicio.

nee kono machi ga-cuando este pueblo

yuuyami ni somaru toki wa-este muriendo

chisa na tane o otosu darou-aparece una pequeña semilla

fumika tamerareta tsuchi o-así que si tu conviertes este suelo

michi da to yubu no naraba-en el camino que vas a seguir

me o tojiru koto demo ai kana-incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor

ko no hoshi ga taira nara-si el mundo fuera plano

futari deaetenakatta-entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes

otogai o toozakeru you ni-estábamos corriendo

hashitteita-para alejarnos el uno al otro

supido oyurumezu ni-nunca vayas lento

ima wa donna ni hanaretemo-no importa que tan lejos estemos

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni-en el medio de un milagroso encuentro

mata mukaiaau no darou- tal vez podemos encontrarnos una vez mas

mukaiau no darou-tal vez nuestros rostros se encuentren una vez mas

(loop-Maaya Sakamoto)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, nuevamente dando señales, tratare de actualizar seguido, se que tuve esta historia abandonada por mucho tiempo, lo admito, tuve la culpa, pero espero que realmente les este gustando, cada vez pondré más empeño, si hay algo que no les guste no duden en comentarlo, igual si les gusta también comente, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, estoy muy al tanto de ello y sus opiniones, tratare de no abandonar mas la historia, cuídense mucho**

**Chaito :D**


	13. Delirio

**SWEET CANDY**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Delirio**

**Todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia, esta historia se realizo sin fines de lucro**

_Pensaba que el destino trataba de ponerlo a prueba nuevamente, aun estaba asombrado al verla enfrente, tan esplendida como siempre, algo que hacía que no despegara su vista de encima, sin importar el ambiente que se vivía en el barco, aquel en donde viajarían varios días para encontrar un camino a seguir, no se imagino verla tan pronto, pero el deseo de su corazón fue más fuerte que este se volvió realidad, pero de pronto un dolor se presento nuevamente, medito el porqué ella podía estar allí, un nombre se le cruzaba por su mente, Terry Grandchester, para él no podía haber otra explicación. _

_Mientras tanto adentro del camarote donde afuera había un gran número de personas curiosas, una mujer embarazada sufría de fuertes contracciones, su respiración era agitada y el sudor en su frente iba en aumento, después de que a la rubia le fue llevado su maletín medico, reviso a la paciente con su estetoscopio, tomando detalle del estado del bebe, pero el esposo y futuro padre, se encontraba inquieto, nervioso y bastante incrédulo desde que la muchacha de ojos escarlata le aseguro que ella era medico._

-Debería ver si hay otro médico a bordo-el hombre tenía toda la intención de retirarse

-No se preocupe, conmigo basta- menciono rápidamente haciendo que se detuviera

-¿Está segura de que es médico, no me estará engañando señorita?-le era increíble pensar que una joven tan elegante, refinada y con esa belleza fuera al mismo tiempo una doctora capaz de atender a su esposa

-Por supuesto que no, con esta profesión nunca se debe jugar-la rubia noto que la situación se volvía mas complicada por lo cual se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y noto que había mucha gente, miro a su izquierda y entre la multitud noto a una joven de risos dorados de una mirada amable color esmeralda y varias pecas esparcidas, lo que le hizo sentir por un momento un sentimiento de nostalgia, pero no era tiempo de sentirse de esa manera, debía comportarse como una profesional, miro a la derecha y vio a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos calmados color celeste, con un porte bastante familiar que le hizo sentir confianza-Disculpen, ustedes dos, ¿pueden venir conmigo?-les dijo tanto a Candy al igual que Anthony que salían de su ensoñación y sin cuestionar hicieron caso al llamado de la joven con bastantes dudas en su cabeza

-¿Para que los mando llamar?-pregunto el hombre que no dejaba de sentirse inquieto y alterado a cualquier movimiento

-Necesito ayuda, usted no puede proporcionármela, está bastante intranquilo, lo mejor será que se relaje-menciono al tratar de que aquel hombre no se trastornara mas

-¿Relajarme?, no me está hablando en serio, ¿cierto?-los gritos de su mujer se oían mas desgarradores

-Solo déjeme hacer mi trabajo-lo tomo de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente obligándolo a callar y sentarse a esperar, después se dirigió a los dos rubios-Lamento por tomarme el atrevimiento, en realidad necesito ayuda, pero si alguno de ustedes gusta en retirarse, no me sentiré ofendida-argumento rápidamente al dirigirse nuevamente con su paciente

-Al contrario, dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-la ojiverde había reconocida a la joven que tenía enfrente, la misma que había impresionado a su amigo, realmente la vida le daba sorpresas ese día

-Igualmente yo ofrezco a ayudarle-argumento decidió el ojiazul, a lo cual la joven doctora agradeció con una amble sonrisa

_Era el momento, se fue preparando todo para recibir a un nuevo ser, a los jóvenes se les pidió toda el agua necesaria, toallas y sobre toda paciencia, para la mujer que estaba a punto de dar luz, estaba realmente nerviosa pero las palabras de aliento de la joven de ojos escarlata, la tranquilizaron y la reanimaron para seguir adelante, hasta que por fin pudo salió con éxito para los más jóvenes fue toda una experiencia, sintieron una gran emoción, sobre todo al ver como la madre cargaba a su hijo con lagrimas de felicidad, el lugar se lleno de sonrisas y euforia por parte del padre que salió del camarote a dar buena nueva. _

-¡ES NIÑO!-quería saltar, reír, llorar, eran tantas emociones que quería demostrar, sentía que su felicidad desbordaba por todo sus ser-¡Muchas gracias, sin usted esto no hubiera sido posible!-se dirigió a la joven doctora

-No hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo-respondió con una sonrisa, sin importarle que su vestido estaba algo manchado y ella estaba completamente exhausta

-"Es increíble, parece todo una dama, pero al mismo tiempo es una excelente doctora, Eliza estaba equivocada, si se puede lograr las dos cosas"-pensaba con admiración la ojiverde sin dejar de ver a aquella joven que era bombardeada con elogios y felicitaciones

-Le pediré al Capitán que organice una fiesta en su honor y por el nacimiento de mi hijo el día de mañana, esto hay que celebrarlo-menciono de manera que nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión

-Muchas gracias, sin su ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible, supieron manejar la situación, la mayoría de las personas se desmaya-argumento bastante risueña, pero noto cierto detalle que la hizo rectificar su comportamiento-Pero que torpe soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Elizabeth Gillet-los dos rubios se presentaron con la misma cortesía-De casualidad, ¿alguno de ustedes ha pensado en estudiar medicina?- cuestiono con cierta emoción

-Bueno yo, en realidad-Anthony no sabía que contestar debido a que sentía que debía encontrar su pasado si es que quería forjar un futuro sin alguna duda que se le llegara a cruzar

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado-contesto Candy algo apenada, mientras que entre la multitud se escuchaba como alguien pedía permiso para pasar entre la multitud

-Hola-menciono un rubio con una encantadora sonrisa, al mismo tiempo lucia un poco sorprendido por la situación, sobre todo al enterarse que la joven no huía de él si no que tenía que cumplir con su deber

-Hola-respondió la joven provocándole un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no esperaba verlo tan de repente

-Tío Albert-llamo sorprendido el joven de mirada celeste

-Albert-llamo al mismo tiempo la ojiverde, posteriormente ambos rubios estaban sorprendidos por tal descubrimiento

-¿Se conocen?-cuestiono la joven de mirada escarlata al ver como llamaban al apuesto joven que tenía enfrente, el cual miro a Anthony y a Candy apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia

-Anthony-llamo a su sobrino, estaba contento de volver a verlo pero de inmediato se dio cuenta en el aprieto que se había metido

-¿El sabe quién eres?-pregunto Candy, pidiendo con su mirada alguna explicación

-Bueno Candy-el joven patriarca trataba expresarse pero fue interrumpido

-Tío, me dijiste que Candy no sabía quién eras-recordó el joven mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de indignación

-Parece un asunto familiar, será mejor retirarme-dijo la joven doctora dando una reverencia y retirándose pero la cabeza de familia Ardley recordó el porqué estaba allí

-Espera-llamo a la joven que se estaba retirando pero ella no se detenía-Chicos, todo tiene una explicación, prometo decírselas-dejo tanto a la pecosa como a su sobrino un tanto indignados pero eso fue remplazado por el asombro al ver como Albert trataba de alcanzar a la joven notando que llevaba un hermoso sombrero, después, todo fue silencio, la ojiverde no sabía que hacer ni que decir, realmente no esperaba verlo tan pronto, mientras que Anthony se sentía desarmado al estar cerca de ella, sabía que si permanecía allí dejaría de lado su autocontrol que últimamente le ha estado fallando al ver a la ojiverde, por lo cual opto por retirarse del lugar

-Anthony yo-la rubia lo llamo deteniendo su andar, sus manos y sus labios temblaban al sentir su profunda mirada sobre ella-Yo, quiero agradecer lo que hiciste…primero lo de mi pierna-al mencionar eso el joven no evito recordar ese encuentro, su atrevido pero inevitable acercamiento, sus labios aun guardaban aquella sensación se suavidad y calor-después también evitaste que me expulsaran del colegio-

-No, no tienes que agradecerme eso-contesto con dureza, aquel dolor había regresado-No he hecho nada por ti, ¿acaso no sabias en que riesgo estabas metida?-se acerco a ella, en sus ojos había una extraña mezcla de decepción y furia-¿Acaso tienes una buena razón para haber corrido ese riesgo?-por un instante se reprocho por esa pregunta, no deseaba que la respuesta fuera aquella que había deducido tiempo atrás

-Me imagino que es lo que debes estar pensando de mí-dijo con tristeza pero aun así mantenía su cabeza erguida –Te es extraño que una joven salga a media noche para encontrarse con alguien, pero estoy consciente de que hay una buena razón de ello-

-Me supongo que es la misma por la cual, viajas a América -esa idea no la soportaba, pero de alguna manera quería arrancarse ese dolor de su corazón

-No, eso no es verdad-deseaba que le creyera, odiaba esta situación, cuando las cosas parecían estar bien, algo o alguien se esforzaba para que fueran lo contrario y lo lograba exitosamente

-Dejaste el colegio, la cual te educaría para ser una dama, solo….solo para seguir a Granchester-lo menciono con un tono que Candy jamás esperaba escuchar, desprecio, el ojiazul no quería dejarla ir con él, pero si la situación se marcaba así, tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con aquel sufrimiento-Yo estoy viendo hacia al futuro, sin importar lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, espero que tengas éxito-se fue retirando sin poder ver como los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lagrimas, ahora ella seria la que no lo dejaría ir, mientras que minutos antes el joven Ardley había divisado finalmente a la joven doctora

-Espera-llamo nuevamente estando varios metros más adelante, logrando finalmente que se detuviera-Se te cayo-le extendió su sombrero, ella abrió sus ojos enormemente

-Olvide que lo tenía puesto, gracias, últimamente estoy algo distraída-sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su sombrero, levanto su vista, mirándolo fijamente, había algo especial en él que no dejaba de admirarlo, la hizo sentir vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo se sentía reconfortante

-No, al contrario agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por Poupe-menciono un poco apenado, extrañamente no paraba de sonreír

-¿Poupe?-cuestiono confundida, pero medito por un instante hasta que llego a una conclusión-Ah, el pequeño zorrillo-Albert asintió, pero noto de inmediato el rostro de preocupación de la rubia-Mas bien yo lamento lo que sucedió, fue un descuido de mi parte, por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Mucho mejor, gracias…-

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gillet-se sintió un poco apenada ya que era la segunda vez que cometía el mismo error al no presentarse apropiadamente

-Albert, William Albert Ardley-se presento mostrando galantería, aunque la joven estaba más sorprendida por el nombre

-"Ardley igual que la joven que me acaba de ayudar, ese apellido era de mi abuela antes de casarse, ¿podrá ser posible?"-algunas imágenes vagaron por su mente pero estas se mantenían algo confusas, pero nuevamente regreso a la realidad al ver como el joven que anteriormente lo había ayudado caminaba apresuradamente con una mirada totalmente desencajada

-¡Anthony, espera!-detrás del rubio venia la ojiverde, que trataba de alcanzarlo hasta que no pudo más y se detuvo al lado de Albert notando como estaba hundiéndose en la desolación, provocando en la joven de ojos rubíes bastante empatía

-Tranquila Candy, yo hablare con él-le menciono fugazmente su amigo-si me disculpa, me retiro-dijo educadamente mientras iniciaba la persecución

-¿Se encuentra bien mademoiselle Ardley?-se acerco hacia Candy extendiéndole un pañuelo, la ojiverde la miro fijamente y al ver su gesto sintió una inexplicable paz, algo que solamente sentía al estar en el hogar de Pony

-Gracias-tomo el pañuelo y seco sus lagrimas, sin embargo no pudo borrar del todo su tristeza-Y por favor dime Candy, no me gustan las formalidades-dijo con una sonrisa calmando un poco a la joven doctora

-De acuerdo y tú me puedes decir Lizzy- respondió de igual manera, creyó que lo mejor sería despejar un poco su desánimo-gracias nuevamente por la ayuda-

-No para nada, eres admirable, un ejemplo a seguir para muchas-menciono mostrando entusiasmo

-Me alagas, tú podrías seguir mi ejemplo, ¿no te gustaría?-cuestiono retomando el tema en el que se quedaron antes de que se presentara Albert

-Claro, aunque no sé si mi familia este de acuerdo-respondió tocándose la nuca, era una situación difícil si estaba la tía abuela de por medio

-Te entiendo-sonrió contagiando a la ojiverde, ambas sentían una gran armonía, como si pudieran hablar de cualquier cosa

-Doctora-una joven se le acerco bastante apresurada-por favor necesito que me ayude, mi madre al parecer se siente mal, le duele la cabeza y suda frio-

-Por supuesto vamos-miro hacia la rubia dando entender su improvisada retirada-Candy, si necesitas hablar con alguien, lo que sea, cuenta conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió bastante reconfortada aun sosteniendo el delicado pañuelo entre sus dedos, viendo como era conducida hacia un nuevo paciente

_Albert ya no logro hablar con Anthony, no sabía que camarote estaba ocupando, aunque también pensó que lo mejor sería que se tranquilizara, toda la tarde se hablo de una pequeña fiesta que se realizaría al día siguiente a honor de la joven doctora y el nacimiento de un primogénito, aquel tema era más concurrido en el gran comedor del barco, donde padre e hijo disfrutaban del exquisito menú, se mantenían en total silencio algo que intrigo bastante al mayor._

-¿No tienes hambre hijo?, no has tocado tu comida-

-Estoy bien papá-menciono un tanto desanimado, su padre estaba a punto de preguntar, pero reconoció quien entraba al lugar –Albert, pero que sorpresa-Anthony dio un respingo, para después percatarse que su tio y la joven de ojos verdes llegaban a la mesa, como indica el protocolo ambos se pararon

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos-dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que la rubia se mantenía en total seriedad

-¿Tú debes ser Candy?-Cuestiono con serenidad algo que extraño a Anthony, ya que no se imaginaba que el supiera algo de la rubia

-Sí, mucho gusto Capitán Brown-hizo una reverencia, vio por un instante al ojiazul pero después desvió su mirada totalmente sonrojada

-Es verdad, tus ojos son muy parecidos a los de mi amada Rosemary-ante tal declaración, su hijo parecía notar mas ese detalle y admirar aquella belleza que las asemejaba –Por favor compartan la mesa con nosotros-

-Sera un honor-ambos se sentaron, tanto Albert como el Capitan hablaban trivialidades, los más jóvenes se mantenían callados, de vez en cuando compartían una fugaz mirada, minutos después la mirada de varios caballeros se posaron en la entrada, algunos murmurando elogios a la recién llegada, no solo por sus logros sino también por su belleza

-¡Lizzy!-llamo alegre la ojiverde para ser notada por la joven doctora, ella se fue acercando con una sonrisa, de inmediato Albert se puso de pie, para ser seguido por los demás-Buenas tardes-saludo formalmente-al parecer el lugar está totalmente repleto-menciono al mirar por ambos lados

-¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?-cuestiono entusiasmado Albert, esperando que ella aceptara su invitación

-¿No seré ninguna molestia?-

-Por supuesto que no-contesto el Capitán al notar la atención que le prestaba el joven Ardley a la recién llegada, después de que se presento el Capitán Brown, la plática fue de lo más amena-¿Y dígame de donde viene?-

-De Paris, Francia-ante esa respuesta se escucho de la voz de Anthony un fluido francés, algo que sorprendió a Candy, no solo por entender la gran parte de su plática

-"¿Cómo es posible que hable bien el francés, si yo era la que hacia su tarea?"-no podía cuestionarlo abiertamente, solo podía ser espectadora de cómo Anthony era cuestionado para ser medico en un futuro, algo que dejo como una importante opción

-¿Y qué es lo que la lleva a viajar a América? –cuestiono nuevamente el capitán después de sorprenderse en el progreso que ha tenido su hijo en los estudios

-Espero, encontrar a alguien muy importante para mí- una gran melancolía invadía su semblante, mientras que para un rubio esa respuesta no fue del todo alentadora

-¿Un caballero te espera en el puerto?-cuestiono interesada Candy sin importar si sonaba algo imprudente, pero al ver a su amigo, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta

-No para nada, aun no es muy seguro encontrarme con esa persona, por el momento estoy interesada también en ejercer-esto pudo calmar un poco al cabeza de los Ardley

-Es interesante encontrar una mujer que ejerza la profesión de médico, es muy admirable-menciono nuevamente el padre del ojiazul

-Se lo agradezco, siempre he pensado que la vida es un precioso regalo, en la cual uno puede realizar su más grande sueño, sin dejarse llevar por lo que los demás desean o esperan de ti, uno está para elegir que quiere en la vida, claro, siempre y cuando respetando a tu prójimo-sonrió ampliamente, sorprendiendo a más de uno, Candy estaba realmente maravillada, hubiera deseado conocer gente así con anterioridad

-Me entere que mañana habrá una pequeña fiesta en su honor-argumento nuevamente el Capitán después de que el mesero había llevado algunos platillos

-Así es, espero que todos ustedes puedan asistir-respondió con una sonrisa, nadie podía imaginar que detrás de ese semblante se escondía más de un secreto-En especial Candy y el joven Brown-observo como por un momento cruzaron miradas para después asentir de forma retraída, estaba intrigada, aseguraba que la historia de aquellos jóvenes era de lo más interesante, pero no podía entrometerse en donde no debía, aunque en el fondo deseaba ayudar a la ojiverde

_El viaje seguía su curso, y los últimos rayos del sol estaban por anunciar la llegada de la noche, era uno de los espectáculos que Anthony no quería dejar pasar de lado, la brisa marina tocaba su rostro con delicadeza, estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamiento, saber que pasaría los próximos días cerca de la ojiverde, sin dejar de lado esa idea que rondaba con respecto al viaje que ella hacía, mientras más lo pensaba menos lo soportaba._

-Por fin te encuentro, ¿podemos hablar?-se dejo escuchar de su joven tío que parecía aliviado de haberlo encontrado

-Espero escuchar una buena explicación-dijo con algo de desconfianza, mientras que Albert trataría de manejar la situación

-Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que muy poca gente sabia mi identidad-el más joven asintió aunque su semblante exigía que continuara-Hace algunos años me dedicaba a viajar, explorar el mundo, solamente como un hombre, un ser humano cualquiera, simplemente siendo Albert, sin familia, ni herencia, ni negocios que me ataran, por supuesto la Tia abuela se hizo cargo, mientras que yo tuviera la suficiente edad y determinación para tomar mi puesto como jefe de la familia, en esa época conocí a Candy, cuando ella vivía con los Legan-

-Cuando era sirvienta de los Legan-dijo secamente al dirigir su vista nuevamente hacia el tranquilo mar

-Sí, pero ese no era el plan principal para ella al vivir con los Legan-esta declaración sorprendió a Anthony ya que no tenía esa información- no te puedo decir mucho acerca de ello, porque lo mejor sería es que tu lo recordaras y te dieras cuanta que estas cometiendo un error con respecto a Candy-le dijo con cierta autoridad algo que Anthony no parecía darle mucha importancia-Aun si no recordaras nada, sabrías que ella no es como algunos dicen que es-dijo esto refiriéndose a los hermanos Legan, los cuales aun no tenía nada planeado con ellos cuando llegara a América

-Tome tu consejo, y es posible que ella no haya atentado contra mi vida, pero-se alejo de la orilla para darle la espalda a su tío, sin dejar que el viera su expresión

-¿Pero?-Albert solamente observo como apretaba sus puños algo que lo alentó para ponerse frente a él y fue allí donde comprendió todo-Entiendo, tú piensas que ella atento en contra de aquí-dijo mientras que con su dedo índice lo extendió apuntando hacia la parte izquierda del pecho de Anthony-¿cierto?-

-Esto nunca debió haber pasado, yo no debí, no debo tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia ella, luche en vano, he vivido en un total tormento, esto va en contra de mi voluntad- debía expresarse de alguna manera, haberse mantenido callado todo esto, también había implicado una agonía

-¿Y por qué no?-cuestiono enérgicamente alentando los sentimientos del joven rubio-Ya has visto sus ojos, en ellos te pudiste haber dado cuenta el gran ser humano que es-

-Ella ya entrego su corazón a otro, lo sé, porque estuvieron a punto de encontrarse en una pequeña cabaña en el San Pablo-Albert estaba consciente de esa historia y sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una trampa por propia voz de Terry, pero sabía que si le decía eso, difícilmente le creería-Lo peor de todo es que…aun no me arrepiento de haber interrumpido su encuentro, estaba dispuesto a estar en contra del destino, pero si ella lo ama, yo no tengo nada que hacer, solo tratar de encontrar mi pasado y seguir adelante-se sentía un poco más tranquilo aunque aun mantenía su risa irónica, sintió la mano de su tío en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo

-Destino, si ya has estado en contra de él, podrías hacerlo una vez más, te lo aseguro- este argumento sorprendió más al joven-Esta en tu decisión, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar con tal de que ella corresponda tus sentimientos y evitar que ella se vaya con otro?-lo dejo al igual que el sol cuando se ocultaba del cielo y este se cubría en su totalidad de estrellas, mientras que Anthony solo le quedaba pensar y meditar lo dicho por el heredero de la familia Ardley

_Ya pasaba de la media noche, eso era lo que había notado después de revisar aquel reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, nuevamente había tenido esa pesadilla, estar en ese lugar no la calmaba mucho y mas por su persistente claustrofobia que vivía desde que sufrió esa catástrofe, limpio su cara con algo de agua, debía tranquilizarse, tomo una bata lo suficientemente abrigadora para salir, había mucho frio pero eso no evito que diera un pequeño paseo por la cubierta, sin imaginarse que alguien mas estaba allí, escuchaba unos cuantos sollozos que reconoció al momento que se acercaba._

-Candy-la llamo delicadamente, la joven la miro y de inmediato seco sus lágrimas

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir Lizzy?-cuestiono desviando su mirada, evitando que ella viera los estragos de su llanto, no quería provocarle algún malestar a la joven

-Candy, por favor, confía en mí- la tomo de los hombros para que la viera fijamente, ella ya no pudo más y se lanzo a sus brazos, soltando el más amargo llanto-Derrama en mi todas tus amarguras, cuéntame tus pesares, que tal vez para todo hay un remedio-acaricio levemente sus risos, ella levanto su mirada asintiendo a la petición de la joven de ojos rubíes-Sera mejor ir a tu camarote, aquí hace mucho frio-ambas se dirigieron al amplio espacio que ocupaba la ojiverde, donde conoció a Klint el cual simpatizo de inmediato con la improvisada invitada

-Yo soy huérfana, no se quienes son mis padres, pero era feliz en el hogar de pony, con la señorita pony y la hermana María, me cuidaron con mucho cariño…-La joven le fue contando con todo detalle su estancia en aquel lugar donde se vivía paz y alegría, el pesar que le provoco la adopción de Annie, la dicha al conocer a su príncipe de la colina, lo cual la impulso a aceptar irse con los Legan, Candy no omitió ningún suceso de lo que había sucedió en la mansión Legan, algo que la joven doctora no evito sentir algún malestar y en varios momentos apretar sus puños tratando de mitigar la cólera que en su corazón surgía-Hasta que conocí a Anthony, él me enseño que el mundo no era un lugar tan vacio, con su dulzura, su gallardía poco a poco fue entrando a mi corazón, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de estar a su lado, incluso pasar de lado los abusos de los hermanos Legan, él me regalo una rosa se llama Dulce Candy y crece cuando es mi cumpleaños, sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él, pero también Eliza estaba interesado en él-También platico su travesía cuando tuvo que viajar a México y como fue adoptada por los Ardley, de allí hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, la caída de Anthony en el caballo.

-Una caída en el caballo, eso significa, que se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, eso pudo haberle provocarle la muerte, pero-menciono rápidamente la joven doctora encajando las piezas para un posible diagnostico

-El perdió la memoria, no sabía quién era, ni mucho menos me recordaba, después por decisión de la tía abuela, él se fue a vivir con Legan y no sé qué cosas pudieron haberle dicho de mí, tal vez le dijeron que yo era culpable de su caída-La ojiverde se fue acomodando en su cama mientras su acompañante se mantenía sentada junto a ella en su lecho al igual que Klint-Me fui por un tiempo al hogar de Pony y después al colegio San Pablo en Londres, me reencontré con Annie nuevamente al igual que Stear, Archie, Neal, Eliza y también Anthony, allí conocí también a Terry-Platico acerca del joven ingles y lo problemático que era, conto sus vivencias tanto en el colegio de San Pablo como en Escocia, hasta lo último que fue la nota falsa de Terry y como fue salvada nuevamente por Anthony-Ahora él cree que voy a América para encontrarme con Terry, el piensa que estoy enamorada de él, y no sé qué hacer ahora-Comento un tanto fatigada, pero eso no evitaría que su joven acompañante diera algunas palabra de aliento

-Bueno por lo que me has dicho y con mi experiencia en la medicina, puedo decirte que Anthony tiene posibilidades de recuperar su memoria, es solo cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto a Terry pareciera que está muy interesado en ti, pero tu corazón aun le pertenece al joven Brown a pesar de todo, ¿pero sabes algo?, también puedo deducir que con ese comportamiento que está demostrando indica que realmente le molesta que llegues estar interesada en Terry, tal vez no todo este perdido, a pesar de que no tenga sus recuerdos del pasado, puede haber nuevos en el cual tu puedes estar, ya que todo lo que me diste entender es que en realidad Anthony esta celoso, ¿eso no te parece alentador?-argumento con una sonrisa pero noto que la joven ojiverde ya llevaba dormida varios minutos, pero en vez de molestarla le hizo sonreír mas-Parece más tranquila, no sé porque, pero siento que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, es como si estuviera platicando con Khristeen, me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará?- Nuevamente vio a Candy, le parecía toda una calamidad lo que le había sucedido, sentía un gran deseo por ayudarla y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza difícilmente alguien le hacía cambiar de parecer-"Descansa Candy, prometo que yo te ayudare, te hare ver que no todo está perdido"-

_Fue dejando la habitación para regresar a su lecho y dormir las últimas horas que regalaba la oscuridad, ella estaba acostumbrada a madrugar y dormir poco, así que a los primeros rayos del sol se dirigió al comedor donde apenas preparaban los alimentos del desayuno, pero fueron muy amables en ofrecerle un café, se sentó ella sola en la mesa mientras leía por enésima vez su libro favorito, Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, lo mantenía como un tesoro ya que fue un regalo de su abuela cuando era niña, se notaban lo gastadas que estaban las paginas._

-Buenos días-saludo el apuesto rubio que había conocido el día anterior, sonreía esplendorosamente logrando que ella despegara su vista del libro

-Buenos días monsieur Ardley, no esperaba verlo tan temprano-le hablaba cordialmente tratando de disimular el efecto que provocaba en ella

-Suelo madrugar de vez en cuando, ¿puedo?-cuestiono señalando un espacio disponible en la mesa junto a ella

-Por supuesto-respondió con una sonrisa, cerró su libro y lo ponía encima de la mesa con delicadeza-Espero no incomodarlo con una pregunta, pero llevo con ella desde el momento en que nos presentamos-

-Está libre de hacerla, estoy a su completa disposición-argumento con tono de galantería, regalándole una profunda mirada que logro que la joven se intimidara un poco, demostrándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-De casualidad, ¿usted conoce a Madame Elroy Ardley?-cuestiono para después sorber un poco de su café

-Sí, la conozco, es mi tía, si me permite, ¿puedo saber el motivo de su pregunta?-la joven estaba satisfecha por el resultado, pero no permitiría que nadie supiera su secreto, hasta el momento

-Alguien muy cercano a mi me hablo de tan distinguida dama, pero desgraciadamente había perdido rastro de ella desde que dejo Escocia hace varios años-comento cuidando detalle de la información que estaba dejando ver

-Próximamente radicara en Chicago, tal vez le gustaría conocerla, sin duda le agradaría hablar con usted acerca de esa persona-deseaba que así fuera, ya que entre sus planes también era ir a vivir en aquella ciudad y empezar hacerse cargo de las empresas a su nombre

-Agradezco su invitación, es probable que le tome la palabra-comento un poco segura de ello, pero si quería alcanzar su objetivo tendría que recurrir a ese recurso-Por cierto, Candy y usted, son muy unidos, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, ella es especial, ¿sabe?, ella me recuerda a mi difunta hermana, que también es madre de Anthony- argumento entrando en confianza con la joven, que escuchaba atenta y apreciaba cada movimiento que realizaba el joven, tan natural y sin ninguna pretensión

-Anthony, escuche que sufrió un accidente hace un año-argumento con aire de misterio acerca del joven

-Así es, desgraciadamente se cayó del caballo, muchos pronosticaban que morirían y algunos que quedaría inmóvil de sus piernas, pero en realidad sufrió amnesia, aun no sabemos si recuperara pronto la memoria-menciono un tanto acongojado por la situación

-Debo confesar que realmente estoy interesada en su caso-esa declaración provoco que Albert pusiera toda su atención en ella-Cuando estaba estudiando, vi algo sobre la amnesia temporal, al principio creí que era algo que nunca me tocaría ver, sin embargo eso no evito que estudiara algo del tema, aunque no le puedo asegurar que esa sería mi especialidad, sé que hay grandes posibilidades de que él recupere la memoria, aunque principalmente quisiera hablar con él- de un momento sintió como un mano se posaba delicadamente sobre la suya en un roce que la hizo estremecer hasta la medula

-En verdad estaría muy agradecido-hubo un momento de silencio en donde sus miradas se cruzaron y aquel roce parecían decir más que mil palabras

-Buenos días-se escucho decir haciendo que esa magia fuera interrumpida, mientras que el recién llegado parecía divertido con la escena-¿Interrumpo algo?-cuestiono con cierta picardía

-No, para nada-contesto de inmediato la rubia de cabellos cenizos, con una risa nerviosa

-De hecho estábamos hablando de ti-argumento de igual manera Albert disimulando con dificultad, pero esto no evito intrigar al joven

-¿De mi?, ¿en qué sentido si se puede saber?-cuestiono sin demostrar enojo alguno

-Si, por favor toma asiento-pidió la joven invitando sentarse a su izquierda ya que a su derecha estaba Albert que estaba atento a las acciones que hacia la hermosa joven-Dime Anthony, desde tu accidente con el caballo, ¿has tenido algún malestar, como dolores de cabeza o algo que tú sientes esta fuera de lo común?- el recién llegado se sentía extraño al sentir ambas miradas sobre el

-Bueno en realidad, al principio me dolía la cabeza y escuchaba una voz-respondió sinceramente recordando esos episodios

-¿Una voz?-preguntaron en unisonó la joven doctora como su tío con cierta preocupación

-¿Y cómo es esa voz?-cuestiono bastante interesada en el caso

-Es como la de una niña, delicada, algunas veces risueña y otras tantas con suavidad, pero de alguna manera no me molesta escucharla-

-¿Y no tienes una idea de quien sea esa voz?-pregunto nuevamente tratando de hundirse más al padecimiento del joven

-No en realidad no, aunque desearía saberlo, siento que es alguien muy importante-al escuchar esto la rubia medito un poco la situación-¿cree que es algo para preocuparme?-cuestiono Anthony al no ver ninguna reacción de la doctora

-No, al contrario, pienso que esa persona, como tú dices es muy importante, alguien que en el pasado te dejo una gran impresión, algo que tu mente no pudo borrar por completo, eso puede ser la llave para que logres recuperar tu memoria, pero dime, ¿aun sigues escuchando esa voz?-

-Bueno, no mucho-esta respuesta desalentó un poco a sus acompañantes

-¿Desde cuándo?-cuestiono la rubia tratando de hallar solución a la situación

-Algunos meses-menciono tratando de recordar, mentalmente un suceso surgió en su cabeza, por la cual el ya no escuchaba esa voz-"Es verdad, cuando estoy cerca de Candy no escucho esa voz, pero cuando me alejo la vuelvo a escuchar, ¿Qué podría significar?"-

-La única manera de que esa voz se haya ido es que de alguna manera tu subconsciente está satisfecho con el camino que estas siguiendo, si llegas a hacer algo distinto a lo de hasta ahora, tal vez esa voz regrese, es la única explicación que puedo darte, pero si gustas, en todo el tiempo que convivamos seguiré estudiando tu caso, ¿te parece bien?-el diagnostico pudo aclarar esa duda que Anthony tenia, aunque no pudo entender con gran profundidad, sin embargo asintió a la proposición de la joven

_Faltaba una hora para la celebración que se haría en honor de Elizabeth Gillet y para el nuevo pasajero a bordo, sin embargo para una joven esta situación se había vuelto complicada, aun no encontraba la vestimenta adecuada para esa noche, quería lucir bien, por un momento se reprocho por ser vanidosa, buscaba entre el pequeño armario y también en las valijas, escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta pero no podía ser George, ya que era muy temprano, dedujo para sí misma._

-En seguida voy-se fue acercando a la puerta, abrió y afuera encontró a una hermosa dama enfundada en un vestido azul fuerte destacando sus ojos y sus diminutas pecas, con un escote redondo que hacia lucir su delicada piel, tenia mangas largas, se ajustaba a su diminuta cintura, luciendo su hermoso y largo cabello rubio, con un flequillo que la hacía ver exquisitamente elegante y en su cuello lucia su hermoso relicario en forma de corazón que nunca se quitaba-¡Lizzy, luces esplendida!-

-Gracias, Candy, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo con una sonrisa, entro nuevamente a ese camarote en donde la ojiverde le había contado sus penas-Ayer te quedaste dormida mientras te hablaba-esta declaración apeno por completo a Candy sintiendo avergonzada

-Lo lamento mucho-quería cubrir su rostro entre sus manos

-No te preocupes, pero me alegro de que confíes en mi, tratare de estar allí cuando necesites hablar con alguien-tomo sus manos con delicadeza, como si con ese gesto transmitiera todo su apoyo-Por cierto, aun no te has preparado para la fiesta-menciono asombrada al notar que su nueva amiga estaba en bata

-Pero, qué pena, en realidad no, es que sinceramente no se que ponerme- rasco su nuca y saco su lengua, algo que divirtió a la mayor

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare-le respondió con un guiño y se dio la tarea de buscar nuevamente entre las pertenencias de la ojiverde-¡Aja!, este es perfecto-dijo altivamente, pero Candy no podía distinguir de que vestido se estaba refiriendo-Pero primero, será cepillarte el cabello-se acerco a la joven para conducirle a un mueble con un enorme espejo

-No es necesario que lo hagas-argumento apenada, pero en realidad comenzaba a disfrutar esa convivencia sobre todo con alguien tan admirable como lo era Lizzy

-No digas eso, para mí es un placer-tomo el cepillo de marfil para pasarlos sobre las hebras doradas de la ojiverde-"No había visto un cabello tan rizado desde hace mucho tiempo, tan rizado como el de mi madre"-recordó con melancolía pero siempre mostrando una cálida sonrisa-¿Sabes Candy?, al escucharte ayer, inevitablemente recordé un cuento que leí hace tiempo, ¿te gustaría escucharlo?-

-Claro, ¿de qué trata?-respondió mientras se mantenía quieta y miraba el reflejo de la joven doctora y como cepillaba delicadamente sus cabellos

-Se llama la sirenita, era una joven sirenita que le gustaba explorar el mundo, poseía una hermosa voz y su belleza era incomparable, un día en el agitado mar, se presento una tormenta, un barco estaba por hundirse junto con toda la tripulación, en ella estaba un apuesto príncipe, su vida corría riesgo, pero la sirenita pudo salvarlo e inevitablemente se enamoro de él, pero tuvo que retirarse del lugar para no ser descubierta, cuando el joven despertó se encontró con una hermosa joven, pero no era la sirenita y él pensó que esa joven que acaba de conocer era quien lo había salvado-

-¿Y qué paso con la sirenita, se volvieron a ver? –cuestiono intrigada por el relato

-Sí, pero antes fue con una hechicera para cambiar su cola por unas piernas, pero a cambio de ese favor tenía que regalar su voz y eso no era todo, si el príncipe se casaba con otra persona su cuerpo desaparecería-

-¡Que terrible!-exclamo con temor la ojiverde

-Aun así ella estaba dispuesta todo para reencontrarse nuevamente con su amado príncipe, fue a la superficie para reencontrarse con él, aunque para el joven era la primera vez que se veían, aun eso no evito tratarle con gentileza a pesar de que la sirenita no podía hablar, cuando aquella dama desconocía apareció nuevamente, el príncipe pidió su mano en matrimonio provocando la mayor de las tristezas a la sirenita, pero había una salvación para la sirenita, sus hermanas hicieron un trato con la bruja, la sirenita tenía que matar al príncipe para así poder regresar al mar, a su hogar-

-¿Y qué hizo la sirenita?- cuestiono temiendo lo peor

-Lo amaba demasiado, por lo cual decidió no matarlo y así sacrificar su propia vida-dejo de cepillarla por un momento para agacharse a su altura-Eres muy parecida a la sirenita, sin embargo la vida no es cuento a pesar de que puede haber príncipes y brujas a nuestro alrededor, Candy, tu mereces ser feliz, en el fondo se, que algún día serás dichosa con tu príncipe, nunca te rindas-dijo con una sonrisa alentadora que conmovió a la ojiverde, regreso nuevamente con su tarea

-Lizzy, ¿tienes hermanos, hermanas?-menciono de repente haciendo detener a la joven de ojos rubí

-Sí, tengo una hermana menor-argumento con un toque de orgullo, sintiendo por un momento latidos de alegría al decir aquello

-"Siento envidia por ella, me gustaría realmente tener una hermana como Lizzy, ella siempre lucha por sus sueños y es una persona esplendida"-pensó vagamente mientras seguía sintiendo esa inexplicable armonía cuando estaba al lado de la joven doctora

_El elegante comedor de la embarcación fue espléndidamente decorado, sería una pequeña recepción pero no evitaba tener este toque de distinción, sobre todo por la vestimenta que portaban los asistentes, los músicos estaban amenizando el lugar, además de que se escuchaba varias personas hablando de variados temas, sin embargo todos los caballeros posaron su vista sobre la invitada de honor, entre ellos estaba el heredero de la familia Ardley que no pudo despegar su mirada hacia la bella joven que descendía de las escaleras y se detuvo a mitad de ella para ser atrapada por los destellantes ojos de Albert, esto le provoco que ambos sonrieran y una onda de calor invadiera el pecho de la joven de ojos rubí, aunque por un instante regreso a la realidad para percatarse que su acompañante no estaba._

-Candy, anda no seas tímida- alentó la joven doctora con una sonrisa, había alcanzado su objetivo y la ojiverde también descendía de las escaleras, dejando a más de uno boquiabierto, llevaba un hermoso vestido color vino que acentuaba mas su color de piel, haciendo resaltar mas sus ojos verdes y sus delicadas pecas, era ajustado de la cintura, además de que el escote de hombros caídos hacia lucir su figura que ya no era de una niña si no de una señorita, llevando su cabello suelto mostrando la soltura de sus risos dorados

-Se ven realmente esplendidas-se acerco Albert de inmediato que las dos rubias habían descendido de las escaleras, de inmediato ofreció ambos brazos para escoltarlas, a partir de allí el joven Ardley se volvería la envidia de muchos incluso para su propio sobrino que no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera la ojiverde

_La cena surgió de lo más tranquila, aunque la joven madre y su pequeño no pudieron asistir, el esposo realmente estaba agradecido con Lizzy, incluso estaba dispuesto contactar algún amigo dueño de un hospital en América, sin embargo ella tuvo que rechazar amablemente tal ofrecimiento._

-Me alegra mucho que nos acompañe esta noche monsieur Johnson-comento amenamente la joven de cabellos ondulados

-Para mí es todo un honor, permíteme expresar mi admiración por usted-menciono sinceramente el fiel sirviente de los Ardley- además de que su gesto con Poupe me hizo recordar a la señorita Candy cuando rescato una gaviota en el viaje que tuvimos para ir Inglaterra-más de uno se sorprendió por el acto de gentileza de la ojiverde, sin duda era toda una caja de sorpresas

-¿En serio Candy, porque no me lo contaste?-cuestiono el joven patriarca, provocando que la joven se apenara

-Bueno, paso tanto tiempo, recuerdo que esa vez le pedí ayuda a un doctor, pero este se negó, pensó que me burlaba de él-argumento con una delicada sonrisa, mientras que Anthony estaba atento a sus palabras-si en ese tiempo Lizzy hubiera estado en ese barco, seguramente me hubiera ayudado-

-Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo esa gaviota era un ser vivo, tenía el mismo derecho de ser curado como cualquier otro paciente-contesto la joven de ojos escarlata con intensidad que robo admiración de sus acompañantes

-Es una lástima que no todos piensen igual que usted-argumento el Capitán Brown lamentado ese hecho

_Mientras la charla seguía continuando, la ojiverde no se había dado cuenta la cantidad de champagne que estaba bebiendo ya que en esta ocasión el hipo no se había presentado, se sentía algo nerviosa por la presencia de cierto ojiazul que no parecía percatarse de su presencia, se sentía invisible a su lado, dándose cuenta también que era objeto de miradas por parte de varias jovencitas de sociedad y de las cuales Anthony no les negaba una sonrisa, pareciera que con cada sorbo mitigaba esa ansiedad, olvidando por completo las consecuencias que esto implicaba._

-"Dios, ¿acaso nadie nota, que el barco se mueve demasiado?"-pensó mientras los músicos comienzan con melodías que invitaban a los pasajeros disfrutar de una pieza de baile-Si me disculpan, saldré un poco a caminar-menciono mientras se paraba de la mesa, seguida por los caballeros

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy?-cuestiono Lizzy con preocupación al notar el comportamiento tan retraído de la joven

-Descuida, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire-dio una reverencia para después pedir su abrigo y salir a cubierta, sin embargo a los poco segundos no pudo continuar con su caminata-"Creo que fue demasiada Champagne esta vez"-

-Me preocupa Candy-argumento la joven doctora después de ver como la ojiverde se retiro

-A mi también, Anthony, ¿podrías ir acompañarla?-sugirió Albert, pero para su sobrino esa petición fue demasiada repentina, presentía que había algo mas detrás de esa petición

-Si hijo, no es bueno dejar sola una dama sobre todo a estas horas-argumento el Capitán, esto alentó finalmente a que el joven tomara una decisión, se retiro a petición de sus familiares, al salir noto que había una fuerte bruma y el clima era algo gélido, camino unos pasos notando que la ojiverde estaba sentada en el piso totalmente inconsciente, la levanto del lugar y le pareció conveniente llevarla a uno de los camastros de la cubierta, un instante después ella hizo un ligero movimiento que alerto al joven haciendo que se sentara a su lado

-¿Estás bien?-noto que ella había abierto sus ojos, además el gran ardor que se mostraba en sus mejillas, su sorpresa era notable

-Esto es como un sueño-sonrió suavemente atrapando la atención del rubio-Estas aquí conmigo, por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver-observo como en sus mejillas descendían un par de lagrimas-Definitivamente este un sueño, del cual no quiero despertar-se abalanzo al cuello del joven, el cual estaba totalmente paralizado-Lamento no decirte mis sentimientos antes-se fue alejando un poco, pero lo suficiente para estar frente a frente-Pero tuve miedo, hay jóvenes más bonitas, elegantes y mas sofisticas…que yo-

-No digas eso-interrumpió el joven tomando delicadamente de los hombros-Hay algo en especial en ti que uno no puede dejar de mirarte, sobre todo cuando sonríes-al instante él mismo se había sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir –

-Siempre has sido muy gentil-Candy tomo la mano del rubio para ponerla sobre su mejilla tiernamente, ella no paraba de sonreír dulcemente haciendo estremecer a Anthony- Tu mano es cálida, cuando te escucho decir mi nombre es como si el sol brillara a través de la lluvia, llegaste cuando estaba sola y tu acabaste con mi dolor, este sentimiento no lo quiero perder, ¿puedes sentirlo?, mi corazón palpita fuertemente, no importa quién seas, para mí siempre serás mi príncipe, mi amado príncipe-después de decir esas palabras se acerco lentamente, acortando poco la distancia de sus rostros pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino, se desplomo en los brazos del ojiazul

-"¿Acaso me habrá confundido con Grandchester?"- se pregunto con tristeza mientras sostenía a Candy entre su brazos, enterrando sus dedos en sus risos dorados y disfrutando su aroma que le provocaba alegría y a la vez nostalgia-Sin embargo, no te entregare a Grandchester, simplemente no puedo-su corazón así se lo exigía, beso tiernamente la frente de la joven así sellando un pacto

nee kono machi ga-cuando este pueblo

yuuyami ni somaru toki wa-este muriendo

chisa na tane o otosu darou-aparece una pequeña semilla

fumika tamerareta tsuchi o-así que si tu conviertes este suelo

michi da to yubu no naraba-en el camino que vas a seguir

me o tojiru koto demo ai kana-incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor

ko no hoshi ga taira nara-si el mundo fuera plano

futari deaetenakatta-entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes

otogai o toozakeru you ni-estábamos corriendo

hashitteita-para alejarnos el uno al otro

supido oyurumezu ni-nunca vayas lento

ima wa donna ni hanaretemo-no importa que tan lejos estemos

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni-en el medio de un milagroso encuentro

mata mukaiaau no darou- tal vez podemos encontrarnos una vez mas

mukaiau no darou-tal vez nuestros rostros se encuentren una vez mas

(loop-Maaya Sakamoto)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, esperaba que el capitulo fuera más largo, pero de repente tuve un bloqueo y aquí le deje, espero próximamente tener inspiración para continuar, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia, cuídense mucho**

**Chaito**


	14. El mismo vals Parte I

**SWEET CANDY**

**CAPITULO 14**

**El mismo vals **

**Parte I**

**Todos los nombres son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki creadora de esta maravillosa historia, esta historia se realizo sin fines de lucro.**

_Sintió un gran malestar en su cabeza, sentía que le pesaba y le dolía, había una luz que golpeaba de lleno su cara, deseando la oscuridad y seguir con los ojos cerrados, pero esto no pudo ser posible, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, reconociendo el lugar, pero no lograba recordar cómo había llegado allí, miro su alrededor con dificultad y se encontró con una mirada llena de alivio al verla despertar._

-Lizzy-dijo el nombre de la persona que estaba en su habitación, al tiempo que trataba de enderezarse, pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, obligo que sus manos masajearan sus sienes-¿Qué me sucede?, me duele mucho la cabeza-

-Tienes resaca-fue lo que contesto la joven doctora al mismo tiempo que se acerco a una mesa y sirvió algo de café negro en una taza, para después llevársela a la ojiverde-Bebé esto, te hará sentir mejor-la ojiverde acerco la taza a sus labios, al momento de sentir el primer sorbo, hizo una mueca llena de disgusto.

-Esta amargo-le dio la taza nuevamente a su compañera, esperando no beber nuevamente de ese contenido-¿Qué es y porque tengo….?-trato de encontrar aquella palabra que anteriormente había pronunciado Lizzy, pero sus ideas no se relacionaban del todo bien.

-Resaca, anoche bebiste bastante champagne, ¿acaso?, ¿no lo recuerdas?-pregunto mostrando signos de preocupación, examinando cada facción de aquella jovencita que se había ganado su aprecio.

* * *

_Mientras que Candy se sumergía en sus pensamientos, la joven doctora recordó lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, Albert, George y ella salieron a cubierta para buscar a los dos más jóvenes, ya que estaban demorando en su regreso, el capitán Brown esperaría aun en la fiesta, los tres se habían separado para poder comenzar la búsqueda, ella camino varios pasos a pesar de una ligera bruma que se esparcía en el aire, pero sus oídos se alertaron al escuchar una voz sumamente apasionada que llamo fuertemente su atención, se acerco lentamente al lugar para poder descubrir al autor de esas palabras que lograron conmoverla enormemente. _

-Sin embargo, no te entregare a Grandchester, simplemente no puedo-el rubio no noto su presencia ya que estaba dándole la espalda a la joven, que no evito emocionarse al ver como sostenía a la ojiverde entre sus brazos y besaba su frente con ferviente ternura, esa emoción que sentía solamente al leer el diario de su abuela Alice.

-Joven Anthony-dijo en un leve susurro, pero fue lo suficiente para ganarse la mirada de sorpresa por parte del ojiazul, al sentirse descubierto ante Lizzy-¿Por qué?-esa pregunta ya tenía especificado un motivo y a la vez resumía a varias, ¿Por qué no eres sincero con ella?, ¿Por qué no reconoces tus sentimientos abiertamente?, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que tu corazón en verdad siente?, pero solo reconoció la desconfianza en sus ojos, temor a que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

-Finalmente los encontramos- la presencia de Albert dio por terminada aquella singular conversación, pero la rubia de ojos rubíes no abandonaría a encontrar todas esas respuestas.

* * *

-No, no recuerdo nada-Candy logro que regresara al presente, deseaba decirle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero prefirió sellar sus labios a cambio de que algún día el joven Brown fuera totalmente abierto con la ojiverde.

-Es totalmente normal, lo mejor es que termines de beber tu café, veras que se te quitara el malestar-le volvía acercar la taza, pero Candy estaba renuente a volver a beber de su contenido.

-¿No habrá otra manera?-pregunto alejándose lo más posible de aquel recipiente que le ofrecía Lizzy.

-Algo picante también serviría, pero tú no estás acostumbrada- explico brevemente presentando una nueva posibilidad de mejora en Candy.

-Puedo intentarlo-dijo con determinación, todo con tal de no beber nuevamente ese café en su vida.

-Está bien-respondió con una amable sonrisa que reconfortaba el corazón de la ojiverde, era como estar en casa-Iré a buscarte algo al comedor- se paro del lugar con dirección a la puerta pero al mismo tiempo Candy volvía a hacer el intento de levantarse de la cama sin éxito alguno.

-No, yo iré, no tienes por qué molestarte-detestaba sentirse débil y no sentirse autosuficiente.

-No es molestia Candy, además como medico te prohíbo estrictamente que te levantes de tu cama- dijo fingiendo enojo algo que la ojiverde no identifico de inmediato y ceso con su intento de incorporarse de su lecho-Mucho mejor-cambio su semblante con una deslumbrante sonrisa, abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos apuestos rubios, el mayor tenia la mano alzada a punto de tocar la puerta- Monsieur Ardley, joven Anthony, buenos días- la ojiverde al escuchar el nombre del joven que habitaba sus pensamientos hizo que su corazón se acelerara velozmente, sin tener idea del porque él estaba allí, pensando que tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido el día anterior.

-"Dios, ¿y si hice algo ridículo?, no, por favor que no sea eso, te lo pido"-en momentos se cubría el rostro totalmente avergonzada.

-Candy, tienes visitas-anuncio Lizzy dejando pasar a los dos rubios, mientras que intentaba estabilizarse y que el color rojo de sus mejillas no fuera tan notable.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?-pregunto Albert con una sonrisa, atrapando por un momento a la joven doctora.

-Bien, pero todo se lo agradezco a Lizzy ella me ha estado cuidando-otorgo los créditos necesarios para que la joven cabeza de los Ardley fijara su total atención en la hermosa joven.

-En realidad…yo-dijo con nerviosismo al sentirse casi descubierta por no despegar su vista de Albert.

-Muchas gracias, por todo lo que has hecho- su mirada era tan profunda que logro descolocar por varios segundos a la joven de ojos rubíes, quien nunca en su vida sintió esa sensación en su corazón, era como si se acelerara y se detuviera al mismo tiempo.

-No es nada….yo debo irme-trato de guardar la calma e huir rápidamente, pero la voz aterciopelada de Albert la detuvo, como si de un conjuro se tratara.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto, sin importarle dar en descubierto su interés en la doctora.

-Sí, debo ir por comida para Candy-se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta esperando salir rápidamente de allí.

-La acompaño-pero los planes del joven patriarca arruinaban por completo los de ella.

-Pero…-estaba a punto de objetar, pero rápidamente él se acerco peligrosamente a su oído sin que los dos más jóvenes notaran esa comprometedora posición.

-Anthony me pidió hablar a solas con Candy- Lizzy al escuchar aquello se tranquilizo y entendió a la perfección el deseo de Anthony.

-De acuerdo-asintió levemente y ambos salieron de la habitación, donde el silencio fue reinando rápidamente el lugar. Candy no podía ni siquiera levantar su mirada aun temía por lo que pudo haber sucedido la noche anterior y ella sin recordar nada, era una sensación horrible, por lo cual entendió más la situación en la que se encontraba su amado, mientras que por el otro lado, él deseaba saber que tanto recordaba y si había escuchado lo dicho desde el fondo de su corazón mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Veo que estas mejor-la voz de Anthony rompió finalmente el silencio.

-Eh, si-apretó sus cobijas siendo atacada por el temor y el nerviosismo.

-Qué alivio-esa palabras capto toda la atención de la ojiverde, pero de inmediato el rubio carraspeo su garganta-Digo, me preguntaba, ¿recuerdas algo?-

-¿De ayer?, sinceramente no-contesto nuevamente avergonzada, pero con el suficiente valor para preguntar-¿Hice algo ridículo, algo que te molestara verdad?-pregunto concluyendo el motivo de su visita, en su interior, temiendo en que realmente hizo algo ridículo, no quería que los malentendidos siguieran continuando.

-No, no, en absoluto-trato de estabilizarse al tener la imagen de la rubia cerca de su rostro, con el deseo vivo de besarla, de sentir sus suaves labios una vez más-Creo que lo mejor es que te deje descansar- debía de salir inmediatamente de la situación y salir librado de esta.

-Espera-dijo antes de que Anthony atravesara la puerta-Ahora recuerdo algo y necesito que me contestes una pregunta-esas palabras sin duda detuvieron la respiración del rubio, tomo el suficiente aire para dirigir su mirada hacia esos bellos esmeraldas que ansiaba ver toda su vida.

-Está bien-se acerco lentamente a ella, manteniéndose firme y sosteniendo la curiosa mirada de la ojiverde.

-¿Cómo hablas tan bien el francés, si era yo quien te hacia la tarea?- Anthony al escuchar esa pregunta sintió un gran alivio, pero una sonora carcajada se hizo presente por su parte debido al cuadro de nerviosismo que había padecido segundos antes- ¿Por qué te ríes?-Candy pregunto sin entender que tenia de graciosa su duda.

-Lo siento-se tomo varios segundos para estabilizarse-Bien, la razón es, que yo realmente hacia todos mis deberes-

-¿Entonces, tú realmente hacías todo y lo que yo hacía, qué sentido tenía todo esto?-pregunto con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y arrebato.

-Debes de admitir que sobreviviste a las estrictas materias del colegio San Pablo, ¿o me equivoco?-se tomo la libertad de sentarse en una silla y admirar el sonrojado rostro de Candy debido a la furia contenida.

-Sí, pero, yo realmente me esforcé, te burlaste de mi todo el tiempo-dijo para sí misma totalmente decepcionada, un pequeño impulso logro que Anthony se sentara en su cama.

-No, nunca me burle de ti, solo quería saber una cosa- Candy levemente poso sus ojos sobre los del ojiazul, tratando de descifrar el misterio que guardaba celosamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto sin saber que eso incitaba al joven el deseo de tenerla cerca nuevamente y aspirar profundamente su perfume a rosas que siempre lo inundaba en un sensación nostálgica.

-Que puedo confiar en ti- esa respuesta provoco una inmensa alegría en el corazón de Candy, alimentado un poco mas su esperanza-Me di cuenta de cómo eres en verdad, fui realmente prejuicioso y en cierta parte me deje llevar por lo que los demás decían-ante esa afirmación el nombre de Eliza aparecía en los pensamiento de la rubia en primer lugar como la culpable.

-¿Eso significa que en ningún momento pensabas en delatarme en la escuela?- pregunto refiriéndose a la vez que huyo del colegio para ir al zoológico y asegurarse de las intenciones de el rubio, no sabía porque, pero trataba de ser precavida, lo que nunca antes hizo con él.

-Si lo hacía, tenía que decir que hacía en ese lugar y a esa hora sabiendo que estaba prohibido y por consiguiente yo también estaría en problemas- contesto sin imaginar la reacción de Candy, que sin importar su malestar comenzó a golpearlo con sus pequeños puños en el pecho olvidándose del punzante dolor de su cabeza.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE?-con lagrimas en los ojos seguía golpeándolo inútilmente ya que el rubio trataba de detenerla sin lastimarla, la tomo de ambos brazos, pero ella seguía forcejeando, sin embargo lo único que logro es que ella cayera en la cama, pero sus sentidos se avivaron al darse cuenta que Anthony estaba encima de ella, pero sin intenciones de lastimarla, al contrario su agarre fue delicado en ambas muñecas, que seguían sujetas hasta la altura de su cabeza, su corazón se acelérelo cuando noto aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, no obstante un brillo especial logro estremecerla por completo logrando cesar por completo sus palabras y robándole casi la respiración. Por otro lado Anthony estaba hundido en el par de ojos color esmeralda que tanto le encantaba admirar, pero en esa ocasión analizaba aquella mirada, sentía que antes la había visto, en otra parte, en otro tiempo, una mirada gentil y amable, sin embargo ahora había desconfianza detrás de esas lagrimas y eso comenzaba a provocarle una profunda tristeza, pero su deseo de tenerla cerca, de abrazarla, de besarla hizo que la distancia de sus rostros se fueran disminuyendo de forma inconsciente, en definitiva su cuerpo no solía estar coordinado con sus pensamientos, pero si a sus anhelos.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?-se escucho decir de manera sorprendida Albert que había regresado junto a la joven, sin tomarse la molestia de tocar a la puerta, al ver la situación estaba contrariado, no sabía si lamentar el hecho de haber irrumpido esa escena o reprender a su apuesto sobrino por esa comprometedora posición .

-¡Tío!, yo- de inmediato coordino todos su movimiento para quedar de pie y sin poder levantar la mirada, lo que nunca antes había hecho, mientras que Candy, quien estaba totalmente sonrojada se enderezo nuevamente de su cama, aun con ese dolor que insistía en permanecer en su interior.

-Albert, quiero hablar contigo-dijo sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Anthony, su cercanía sin duda, la había afectado como nunca.

-Sera mejor salir-Lizzy se dirigió con Anthony, quien sin decir más acompaño a la joven doctora afuera del camarote.

-Realmente está molesta-pronuncio el joven ya estando fuera.

-Yo hubiera reaccionado igual de saber que alguien no es totalmente sincero conmigo-la rubia quería retomar el tema que se había quedado inconcluso la noche anterior, además de que se había percatado como había terminado aquella platica entre los mas jovenes.

-No es tan fácil…-desvió su mirada tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta a las complicadas circunstancias.

-Se que no te es fácil, y más cuando en un principio no confiaste en ella-el ojiazul se sorprendió al saber que ella conocía esos hechos, pero en vez de sentirse molesto, se sentía nuevamente culpable.

-Ahora es ella, quien no confía en mí-se formo una sonrisa contrariada en su rostro ante las ironías de la vida.

-Debes de entenderla, para ella también es difícil lidiar con una persona que creías conocer pero por diversas circunstancias ya no es del todo la misma, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, cierto?-el joven asintió, imaginándose que tal vez antes de su amnesia las cosas eran distintas con la ojiverde-De lo poco que conozco de Candy, sé que es una buena chica y también presiento que tu también ya lo notaste, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, lo que dices es cierto, ahora solo queda esperar a que ella me perdone-dijo con resignación, presintiendo que difícilmente estaría cerca de ella, deseando enormemente que las cosas fueran distintas.

-Ella es muy noble y si tú le demuestras que en verdad quieres estar junto a ella, te aseguro que te perdonara muy pronto, ahora menos que nunca no debes mantenerte alejado de Candy, sin embargo dale tiempo para que ella se abra nuevamente a ti- dijo conciliadoramente, esperando que sus palabras fueran tomadas en cuenta por el joven ojiazul aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba saber en qué hubiera terminado esa escena, lamentaba profundamente haber olvidado su bolso y tener que regresar al camarote de la ojiverde.

* * *

-Él, Anthony, no puedo creer que fue capaz de engañarme de esa manera, debí suponer que nada sería igual, yo, que ingenua fui, no, más bien que tonta fui -dijo después de que pasaron varios segundos solos en el camarote.

-No digas eso Candy, yo le dije que hiciera eso-mientras que adentro del camarote, la rubia levanto su mirada y se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amigo.

-¿Tú le dijiste que me chantajeara para que hiciera sus deberes, que solo fue un pretexto para que se burlara de mi?-pregunto indignada sin entender cada vez más esa situación.

-No, solo le dije que te mantuviera cerca si es que desconfiaba de ti, eso es todo-con esas palabras vio como la rubia se tranquilizaba.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo paso eso?-pregunto nuevamente mientras trataba de calmar el dolor de su cabeza con sus dedos, Albert le explico brevemente como fue su encuentro en el festival de Mayo y del trato que había hecho con él, pero en vez de animar a la ojiverde, la desalentó totalmente.

-Entonces, él aun creía que le había hecho daño, que intentaba asesinarlo-dijo mientras varias lagrimas volvían descender de su rostro sin embargo rápidamente las retiro de sus rostro-Después de todo se dejo llevar por las palabras de….los Legan-dijo aquellas últimas palabras con resentimiento, algo que Albert no esperaba encontrar en la pecosa.

-Tienes que entender que él no tenía idea en quien confiar, eso fue lo que ellos aprovecharon e incluso a la tía abuela le pareció bien- trato de defender la posición de sobrino, después de todo era cierto, en aquel entonces, el camino que se le indicara era el más seguro, sin embargo a esas alturas sabia que camino explorar por su cuenta-Una de las cosas que me desagrada, es que llores, sin embargo si necesitas desahogarte, hazlo-dijo al notar como ella se negaba en llorar, en tratar de ser nuevamente aquella chiquilla fuerte que nunca se dejaba vencer, eso lo aprendió duramente en la mansión Legan, donde ella misma se prometió no volver a llorar.

-Sinceramente, ¿Qué me gano con eso?, no Albert, yo ya no voy a derramar otra lagrima mas, debo seguir adelante, lo único que deseo es encontrar mi camino, ser feliz, aunque él no me recuerde, y ya no vuelva a ser el mismo, creo que tendré mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo mientras trataba de dibujar una sonrisa y tomar las cosas de la manera más positiva.

-Candy-dijo con preocupación el joven heredero Ardley, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a estar al lado de la pecosa y apoyarla en todo momento, no solo como su tutor, si no como su amigo.

"Aun así es muy doloroso, antes me creía, confiaba en mí, ambos venceríamos la soledad, él me lo prometió y tal vez aquel Anthony que conocí en el portal de las rosas, nunca vuelva"- pensó mientras que nuevamente los pensamientos pesimistas formaron parte del más grande temor de Candy.

_En los días posteriores, Candy evitaba estar cerca del rubio, no sabía qué hacer ahora, necesitaba estar alejada de él y tratar de hallar la manera de seguir continuando, sabía que no podía escapar de él para siempre, además ese no era su deseo, desde lejos le agradaba ver sus sonrisa, sus ojos azul cielo, su dorado cabello mecerse por la brisa marina, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era una ilusión, tan solo alguien que había tomado la apariencia de su Anthony, alguien distinto, sin embargo la imagen de su último encuentro le erizaba la piel, ¿acaso?, ¿estaba a punto de besarla?, pero de inmediato ella misma se negaba a esa idea, tal vez ya no desconfiaba de ella, pero guardar un sentimiento por ella, simplemente le resultaba difícil. Por otro lado el rubio trataba de entenderla, pero su distanciamiento se estaba volviendo en una especie de tortura que la fue llevando en silencio, estaba consciente de que la había lastimado y debía de afrontar aquel castigo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?._

_Sus días en altamar llegaron a su fin, los pasajeros debían de tomar su propio camino, Albert y Candy partirían hacia Chicago para visitar a la Tía Abuela y tal vez al Hogar de Pony, por otro lado el Capitan Brown y su hijo no dieron a conocer su destino, al igual que la joven doctora de cabellos rubios, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en ese país, pero ya tenía en claro cuál sería la primera. _

_El barco había llegado a la ciudad Nueva York, donde un par de días después una joven castaña había gastado todo su dinero y no le quedaban más provisiones para subsistir, sin embargo su más grande sueño estaba latente, había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse en medio de una tarde con un cielo cubierto de espesas nubes, con una valija en una mano y su libro favorito en la otra, seguiría en la búsqueda, hasta que topo con alguien que marcaria su destino._

-Disculpe no me fije- dijo la joven quien estaba de rodillas, mientras que la dama que tenía enfrente prestaba más atención al libro que estaba en el piso.

-Romeo & Julieta, ¿acaso te gusta la actuación?-la castaña se levanto del piso y lo primero que admiro fue la belleza de aquella dama quien sostenía su libro, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eh, si, deseo ser actriz-dijo aun aturdida mientras era ayudada a levantarse del piso por aquella misteriosa dama.

-No sabes quién soy yo, ¿verdad?-pregunto después de analizar la mirada de la joven quien se mantenía estática, pero firme en sus palabras, que de algún modo le hicieron recordar su pasado.

-No, en realidad, es la primera vez que la veo, a decir verdad yo vengo de muy lejos-confeso con sinceridad y con una carismática sonrisa que logro contagiar a la hermosa dama.

-Si me permites, yo te puedo llevar al lugar indicado donde podrás lograr tus sueños-dijo entusiasmada, mientras que la castaña sin desconfiar un poco, comenzó a emocionarse.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-pregunto incrédula, ya que esos últimos días no había conseguido llegar a tiempo a las audiciones.

-Claro, ven-la guio hasta su carruaje, donde abordaron y el camino comenzaba a tardar bastante para la joven, quien comenzó a cuestionarse acerca de su destino.

-Usted, no me llevara a una casa de citas, o algo así, ¿verdad?-se atrevió a preguntar, sin embargo la dama en vez de ofenderse comenzó a reírse, no creía posible que un habitante neoyorquino desconociera su identidad.

-Realmente no sabes quién soy-afirmo divertida ante la ingenuidad de la joven, segundos después se dedico a ver a través de las ventanas, hasta que logro encontrar su objetivo-Mira y juzga por ti misma-apunto con su dedo atreves de la ventana, la joven de inmediato diviso un gran cartel afuera de un concurrido teatro con la imagen retratada de la actriz más famosa de America.

-¡Eleonor Baker!-dijo en voz alta sin dejar de comparar tanto la dama que estaba en el carruaje y la imagen de aquel enorme anuncio-¡Dios!, usted es actriz y al parecer muy famosa, le pido que me perdone, he sido muy irrespetuosa-

-Descuida, le puede pasar a cualquiera-respondió de manera conciliadora al ver como la joven de cabellos castaños trataba de disculparse.

-Si su deseo es no ayudarme, lo comprenderé a la perfección-dijo cabizbaja, pero la famosa actriz admiraba la humildad y esencia de esa joven, en el fondo, sabía que era especial, del mismo modo que la joven rubia que conoció en Escocia.

-Te ayudare, de eso no hay duda, pero antes de llegar, me gustaría saber tu nombre-dijo para poder desviarla de su culpa, vio como se fue relajando.

-"Mi nombre, es cierto, desde que salí de Paris, mi nombre es otro" –medito por varios segundos, pero la actriz seguía a la espera de su respuesta, sin entender el porqué se tardaba tanto en obtenerla-Me llamo Scarlet, Scarlet Guillet, para servirle-respondió improvisando una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Scarlet, a partir de ahora considérame una amiga-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero sería mucho para mí, no debería- dijo tratando de respetar el nivel que ella representaba, sin embargo no fue tomada su petición ya que el carruaje se había detenido, su destino estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

_Ambas entraron a un amplio teatro, ella quedo maravillada por las instalaciones, las butacas, los palcos, pero la emoción la invadió cuando vio el escenario, imaginando, soñando despierta, interpretando un sinfín de personajes, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la actriz hablo con el encargado de la compañía, para así poder quedar en un acuerdo. _

-Scarlet, quiero que conozcas al director de la compañía Strandford, el señor Robert Hathaway-ella se fue acercando para presentarse con una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor-

-El placer es mío, Eleonor debo de admitir que trajiste una muchacha muy bonita, sin embargo, aunque tenga tu consentimiento, las audiciones fueron hace un mes y eso complica su ingreso a su compañía-al decir aquello, el corazón de la castaña se rompía en pedazos, sin embargo su amor era tan grande por la actuación y las piezas de Sheakespare que haría todo lo posible para entrar en la compañía.

-Por favor, permítame hacer la prueba, se lo pido-dijo firmemente dejando boquiabiertos tanto al director como a la hermosa dama, no había duda, sus ojos reflejaban esa hambre, ese deseo por pisar el escenario-Interpretare lo que usted me pida, por favor, no me niegue esta oportunidad-

-De acuerdo, llamare al comité, ubícate en uno de los camerinos y regresa en diez minutos, donde tendrás que actuar lo que yo te pida, será difícil ya que no tendrás oportunidad de ensayar- dijo imponiendo una difícil prueba.

-Robert-dijo con reproche Eleonor, sin embargo Scarlet estaba sonriente.

-No hay ningún problema, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, se lo aseguro-segundos después se le fue indicado los camerinos, entro al único que estaba desocupado y que también servía para alojar varios vestuarios, se mantuvo sentada los primero cinco minutos, recordando su vida en París, a sus primos, a su querida Erin, la joven que la inspiro a luchar por sus sueños, aunque también estaba preocupada por su madre y su padre, quien seguramente estaba furioso y ansioso por encontrarla para que contraiga matrimonio con alguien que ni siquiera conocía y mucho menos amaba, a partir de que piso Nueva York dejo de ser Khristeen Ivanov, para iniciar su lucha y convertirse en una gran estrella de Broadway. Los minutos restantes se dedico a admirar los vestuarios, soñando portar alguno de ellos, interpretar a Julieta como lo había deseado desde que era una niña, enamorarse de un apuesto joven y llevar su amor hasta al otro mundo, aunque eso ultimo siempre sería una tragedia, parecía que el amor siempre estaría acompañada de ese ingrediente-Amor, aun no he tenido el gusto de verlo de frente-dijo mientras lo diez minutos ya habían terminado su plazo y se acercaba a abrir la puerta, sin embargo al salir, choco nuevamente con alguien-Lo siento mucho, "creo que hoy es mi día para tropezarme con la gente"-

-Sería mejor que te fijaras dos veces antes de dar un paso- aquella arrogante voz logro regresarla a la realidad, topándose con unos ojos profundos color zafiro, una mirada soberbia, pero al mismo tiempo atrayente, su cabello castaño hasta los hombros lo hacían lucir un porte casi de la realeza, que por un momento dejo paralizada por un momento a la joven de ojos color grisáceo, efecto que el joven admitía tener enfrente de las jóvenes-¿Qué sucede, te comieron la lengua los ratones?-pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro, observando claramente sus pecas, sin evitarlo recordó a la joven revoltosa que había robado su corazón en un reconocido colegio de Londres.

-Ya dije que lo siento y si me disculpas, tengo una audición que hacer-dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él, tratando no sentirse abrumada por su presencia.

-¿Audición?, pero eso fue el mes pasado-recordó, ya que él mismo había asistido y triunfalmente había sido aceptado en la compañía.

-Se me dio una oportunidad-respondió sin dejar de caminar, pero nuevamente el castaño se le puso enfrente cerrándole el paso-Oye, ¿pero quién te crees?-dijo mientras se arrugaba su entrecejo y ponía sus manos sosteniendo su cintura al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían levemente, imagen que por un momento le pareció adorable al joven de enfrente, pero de inmediato despejo esa idea.

-Evito que pierdas tu tiempo y el de los demás, ¿acaso lo haces por capricho, por querer ganar dinero o hacerte famosa?-argumento, sin entender él mismo la razón de querer molestarla, admitió interiormente que era bonita, pero un hermoso rostro no era suficiente para conquistar el publico que solo desea asistir a una buena obra de teatro.

-No se conque derecho te crees para cuestionarme, sin embargo tengo una sola respuesta, ¡ES MI SUEÑO Y HARE LO POSIBLE POR ALCANZARLO!-declaro al mismo tiempo que pudo continuar con su camino, ahora no solamente estaba nerviosa, si no también estaba molesta- "¡Bah!, será muy buen mozo, pero es muy arrogante y un grosero"- pensó con los puños cerrados y llegaba finalmente al escenario, donde logro divisar una hilera de butacas llenas de varias personalidades, incluyendo a la hermosa actriz de rubios cabellos y al director de la compañía, de nuevo los nervios la invadieron, pero la euforia cada vez se volvía inmensa.

-¿Esta lista señorita Guillet?-se escucho de voz del director Hathaway.

-Si-respondió con determinación y sin titubear.

-Bien, la pieza que vas interpretar es un monologo de la esposa de este conocido hombre-el director saco un libro siendo visible el nombre para la joven.

"Macbeth, en el mundo del teatro es conocido que decir su nombre trae mala suerte, eso significa que interpretare a Lady Macbeth, ¡bien, que comience la función!"-La joven dejo que una gran cantidad de aire entrara en sus pulmones, cerro sus ojos, sin percatarse que el joven que minutos antes trato de detenerla, la observaba curiosos desde una de las butacas más alejadas del escenario, nuevamente los abrió, dejando ver una mirada totalmente distinta.

-"No parece ser la misma, sus ojos demuestran frialdad y crueldad, ¿podría ser posible?"-se pregunto asombrado sin poder despegar su mirada ante la grácil silueta de la castaña.

- ¡Nunca habrá de ver el sol ese mañana! Tu rostro, mi señor, es como un libro donde el hombre puede leer extrañas cosas. Para engañar al mundo, toma del mundo la apariencia; pon una bienvenida en tu mirada y en tus manos y lengua; procúrate el inocente aspecto de la flor pero sé tú la víbora que oculta. Habremos de atender al que ha de venir y tendrás que dejar que sea yo quien se ocupe esta noche de nuestro gran proyecto que dará a nuestros días venideros y a todas nuestras noches absoluto dominio soberano, y el poder. ¿Cuál fue la bestia que te hizo proponerme empresa como ésta? Eras un hombre cuando te atrevías y serías más hombre, mucho más, si fueses aún más de lo que eras. Ni tiempo ni lugar eran propicios, sin embargo tú querías crearlos. Y ahora que se presentan ellos mismos, su oportunidad abatido te deja *-cuando terminaron de ver su actuación, hubo varios segundos de silencio, sin embargo, el teatro se lleno de estruendosos aplausos, totalmente satisfechos con la actuación de la joven.

-"Increíble, simplemente…"-el joven estaba boquiabierto, no podía creer que no solamente tuviera esa habilidad de memoria, si no también de actuación.

-Impresionante, ¿no lo crees?- una hermosa joven interrumpió sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que dejaban de aplaudir.

-Karen, ¿tú también?-cuestiono mientras ella se le acercaba con una sonrisa sin dejar de observar el escenario.

-Me alegraría que ella entrara a la compañía, sería interesante algo de competencia-dijo al momento de cruzar sus brazos y dibujar una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Acaso con las actrices que hay, no te es suficiente?-pregunto risueño ante la actitud desafiante de su compañera de tablas.

-Oh vamos, ¿acaso llamas actriz a Susana Malrow?, ella ni siquiera tiene la mitad de talento que esta pequeña-dijo refiriéndose a la castaña quien seguía recibiendo halagos por parte de las personalidades que juzgaron su impresionante actuación- No te confundas, o me veré con la necesidad de llamarte novato mi querido Terry-él sonrió ante la declaración de su compañera.

-Pues no pareces preocuparte de que la 'pequeña', como tú le dices, entrara a la compañía-dijo curiosos ante el inusual comportamiento de la joven.

-Se cuando perder mi querido Terry y sobre todo jugar limpio-respondió sin disimular sentirse ofendida.

-Pido que aceptes mis disculpas, por mi inapropiado comentario-Karen sin duda era de las pocas personas de la compañía con las que podría mantener una charla amena, ya que parecía no tener interés por él a diferencia de sus demás compañeras que solamente deseaban su atención.

-Creo que deberías decir eso mismo a alguien más querido- dijo antes de retirarse del lugar, haciendo reflexionar al castaño quien había captado dicho mensaje que emitió su compañera.

_A pesar de su excelente y reconocida interpretación, Robert Hathaway tenía que advertirle a la joven que los papeles para la próxima obra, el Rey Lear, ya estaban asignados, por lo cual ella no tendría oportunidad de debutar, sin embargo la joven estaba empeñada en entrar a la compañía, que no solamente acepto obtener un papel para cuando hubiera necesidad de remplazar a alguien, sino además de ofrecerse a ayudar con el vestuario. El director de la compañía sabía que no debía dejar a esa joven, era un talento que no se veía en todos los días, sin duda Eleonor descubrió a la próxima estrella de la compañía, junto con el talentoso y apuesto actor, Terry Grandchester._

_La joven estaba entusiasmada que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había retirado la mujer que tanto la había ayudado, no tuvo más remedio que irse del teatro, necesitaba regresar al lugar donde se hospedaba, sin embargo tendría que buscar la manera de seguir permaneciendo en la ciudad, ya que era su última noche, se sentía angustiada, no podía permitir que de esa manera su sueño se obstaculizara, se abrazo a ella misma al momento de sentir varias gotas en su cabeza, una leve llovizna había comenzado y el sol se había ocultado por completo. _

-Oye linda, ¿Por qué tan sola?-la joven dio un respingo, al tener enfrente a dos tipos con malas intenciones reflejadas en sus rostros, ella trato de seguir su camino, pero rápidamente fue tomada del brazo y acorralada en un callejón sin salida.

-Tranquila, ¿acaso no quieres divertirte con nosotros preciosa?-dijo otro hombre mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

-¡No me toquen!-grito altivamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, rogando por todos los cielos que alguien llegara a rescatarla, sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, al ver como un joven más alto que ella, con una largo abrigo, un gorro y una abrigadora bufanda, soltaba golpes a aquellos dos tipos sin dificultad alguna, ella seguía temblando, mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le costó trabajo reaccionar, pero una inmensa tranquilidad la invadió cuando pudo divisar aquellos ojos color zafiro, los cuales exigían una respuesta positiva por parte de la castaña, ella solamente asintió mientras que su voz seguía ausente-Ven vamos-la tomo gentilmente del brazo y la saco del callejón, caminaron varias calles, disimulando que nada había pasado-Es peligroso que andes por estas calles y además sola- dijo en modo de reprimenda, mientras que ella poco a poco recuperaba su estabilidad.

-Gracias-dijo simplemente y se soltó de su agarre, pero un inmenso frio se hizo presente en su cuerpo, sin embargo comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero el joven que la había rescatado no pudo evitar seguirla.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas? –la alcanzo nuevamente, tomando el maletín de la castaña para así lograr obtener su atención.

-Suéltame-dijo mientras empezaba a forcejear inútilmente.

-Es muy noche para que andes vagando, ¿acaso tienes un lugar a donde ir?-cuestiono, al instante noto que la joven soltó su maleta.

-No exactamente-dijo con desolación, algo que provoco a su joven salvador preocupación y una leve opresión en su pecho.

-Si piensas quedarte en la compañía, lo mejor es que tengas un lugar fijo donde quedarte-dijo mientras aun permanecían bajo la lluvia, ella apretó la tela de su vestido con bastante impotencia-Puedes vivir conmigo-propuso de manera impulsiva, obteniendo solamente no solo su sorpresa, si no su mirada llena de desconcierto.

-No creo que sea buena idea-bajo nuevamente su vista.

-Buena o no, tengo tu maleta y si quieres recuperarla vendrás conmigo, solo hasta que encuentres un lugar propio-extendió su mano en forma de invitación, Khristeen no podía creer, que ese chico tan arrogante, no solo la hubiera salvado, si no también le ofrecía un techo donde quedarse, miro por varios segundos su mano, la tomo, pero al sentir su piel una corriente eléctrica la invadió, pero pensó que era efecto de la lluvia y su ropa mojada. Él tomo delicadamente su mano, algo en su interior la impulsaba a protegerla, parecía tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, la guio hasta donde estaba su departamento, pero se dio cuenta que su casera, una mujer sumamente conservadora estaba en la puerta divisando el diluvio a la espera de uno de sus hijos que trabaja a las orillas de la ciudad-Cuando entremos, tendrás que hacer uso de tu talento para convencer a la casera que tu y yo somos hermanos, de lo contrario no permitirá que vivamos juntos, ¿comprendes?- ella asintió levemente, dudando por un momento que ella fuera capaz de actuar en ese estado.

-Buenas noches Terry, oh pero que diluvio, ¿no lo crees muchacho?, pero veo que no vienes solo-dijo al analizar las facciones y vestimentas de la joven, que a pesar de su aspecto, era realmente muy bella.

-Es mi hermana que acaba de llegar a la ciudad-explico rápidamente, esperando que su acompañante reaccionara.

-¡Por tu culpa casi me pierdo!-reclamo de inmediato, frunciendo su entrecejo y mirándolo con reproche-Si hubieras llegado por mí a tiempo a la estación, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ah pero no, tengo que ir a buscarte por toda la ciudad, ¡es el colmo!-su reacción fue sumamente sorprendente para el ojiazul, pero debía seguirle el ritmo.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que lo siento-dijo mientras trataba de suavizar la mirada cargada de reproche de la castaña.

-¡Hum!-hizo un mohín, para después dirigirse con la amable casera, quien se divertía con aquella escena-Buenas noches señora, mi nombre es Scarlet y en nombre de mi familia perdone todas las molestas que mi necio hermano le ha causado-dijo mientras sostenía las manos de la señora.

-Descuide señorita, el joven Terry ha sido muy amable, pero será mejor que entren, estas muy empapada y podrías pescar un resfriado-dijo con una sonrisa, dándole la bienvenida a la joven, tratando de hallar algún parecido con el huésped, lo único que encontró fue el color de cabello.

-Muchas gracias señora, que pase buenas noches, y tú, ya verás cuando le diga a mamá, ahora mi vestido favorito esta arruinado-fue alegando mientras subían las escaleras y seguía con un gran repertorio de reclamos para su 'hermano'.

_Cuando la puerta se cerro, ella había salido de su personaje, el castaño le sugirió que se diera un baño y después hablarían acerca de sus situación, una hora más tarde, él extendía una taza de té a la joven en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la sala, era reconfortante no estar debajo de aquella inclemencia, el calor había invadido su cuerpo, sintiendo un enorme y agradable alivio, sin imaginarse lo que le depararía el futuro al lado del apuesto castaño._

-Y dime, ¿realmente te llamas Scarlet?-pregunto mientras se había sentado frente a ella.

-Auhmm, si, Scarlet Guillet-dijo con cierta timidez después de probar el agradable sabor del té de limón.

-Bien, mi nombre es Terry Grandchester y creo que a partir de mañana trabajarnos en la misma compañía-declaro mientras que la joven no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro, desvio su mirada por un lugar en la mesa, había un libreto, lo tomo en sus manos y lo fue examinando sin tomar en cuenta la presencia del castaño.

-¡Eres el Rey de Francia!-dijo asombrada al notar que personaje de la obra Rey Lear interpretaría su ahora compañero- El único hombre que estuvo dispuesto a casarse con Cordelia sin tener interés en su dote- dejo escapar un suspiro, un hombre sin interés en esos días, ¡imposible!.

-Tenemos que poner en claro esta situación-argumento después de dejarse atrapar por unos instantes por la melancólica mirada de la joven hacia su libreto- Hay ciertas condiciones que debes cumplir para que puedas quedarte-

-Entiendo-salió de aquella ilusión, para enfrentarse a la realidad, sostuvo su mirada por varios instantes hasta que Terry comenzó a hablar.

-Solo serán 5 y debes cumplir al pie de la letra-fue cruzando los brazos, de algún modo ansiando la reacción que tomaría lo joven después de escuchar sus peticiones-Numero uno: mientras vivas aquí, dirás que somos hermanos- vio que ella asintió firmemente- Numero dos: En la compañía, nadie debe saber que vivimos juntos, numero tres: mi almuerzo es a las 9 de la mañana, la comida a las 2 y la cena a las 9 de la noche, además de que el departamento debe estar limpio- vio como la joven comenzaba a abrir sus ojos enormemente, no creyendo escuchar aquello-En resumen, te encargaras de hacer la comida y del aseo-Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, su boca se había abierto, pero mejor se mantuvo callada, no estaba en posición de reclamar algo-Numero cuatro: Cuando este aquí, procura estar en tu habitación, no quiero que te involucres en mis asuntos-

-¿Pero y si estoy limpiando la casa o preparando la comida?, obviamente eso no va ser posible-dijo de manera incrédula e indignada mientras cruzaba sus brazos de manera triunfal, al encontrar un tipo de clausula en su trato.

-De acuerdo, serán las únicas excepciones-contesto, pero se encargaría de que la sonrisa de satisfacción de su joven huésped no continuara- Y número cinco: **Te prohíbo que te enamores de mí**-Con aquella última petición la joven levanto una de sus cejas y se paro intrépidamente de su silla-

-¡¿Ehhh?, ¿pero quién te crees?, eso es ridículo, agradezco enormemente que me hayas salvado y que me ofrezcas un lugar donde vivir, pero eso no te asegura que con ello mis sentimientos se conviertan en algo más que agradecimiento, lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero pareces estar invadido por una gran vanidad y orgullo- declaro rápidamente mientras una gran furia crecía en su interior, debía de admitir que Terry era sumamente apuesto y en cierta parte bondadoso y caballeroso, pero decidir acerca de sus sentimientos, eso era totalmente ególatra y arrogante.

-Entonces, ¿dices que nunca te enamoraras de mi?- pregunto sin despegar su profunda mirada sobre ella.

-Lo has dicho bien, ¡Nunca!-grito mientras se volvía a sentar y seguía cruzada de brazos, tratando de calmar su ira.

-Bien, de todas formas lo decía por si las dudas- encogió sus hombros despreocupado, se levanto de su asiento, tomando su libreto y se sentaba en el cómodo sofá-Recuerda la condición numero cuatro-después de eso vio como la castaña se levantaba, se dirigía rápidamente a su cuarto y azotaba la puerta tras de sí.

-"Sin duda alguna, ¿Cómo va ser posible que me enamore de alguien tan arrogante, egocéntrico, grosero y vanidoso?, está decidido, ¡nunca me enamorare de él!"-pensó sin tener idea en cuanto tiempo su seguridad se mantendría intacta, al igual que los sentimientos de su corazón, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había vuelta atrás, su condena apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_Días después, en la mansión de Chicago, la respetable Elroy Aldrey tomaba el té de la tarde en el jardín trasero, aunque había algunas nubes, la ciudad de los vientos se encargaría de cambiar gradualmente el estado del clima. La longeva dama se recostó en su asiento, tratando de evocar recuerdos de su pasado, de su niñez, donde a partir de allí, su educación era sumamente estricta a comparación de las jóvenes de otras familias de abolengo del país, y todo, para convertirse en una dama respetada en la sociedad. _

-Señora Elroy, tiene visitas-la voz de una mucama interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no pareció molestarse por su intromisión.

-¿Quién es?-cuestiono con aquella dura voz que permanecía con los años y lograba intimidar a sus empleados.

-Una joven, me dijo que se llamaba Elizabeth Gillet, que por favor la recibiera-contesto tímidamente, pero un gran medio la invadió al ver el entrecejo fruncido de la dama.

-Dile que se vaya, no la conozco-dijo sin darle importancia al asunto ni mucho menos indagar de que se trataba, la joven mucama se retiro del lugar con una reverencia, pero no espero que varios segundos después un gran alboroto se fuera acercando-¿Pero que está sucediendo?-cuestiono mientras vio como la figura de una joven entraba por la puerta del jardín y la miraba de frente, vio aquellos ojos, sin duda, muy difícil de ver en alguna parte, solo en su pasado, pero no creía posible.

-Lo lamento mucho Señora-dijo sumamente apenada la mucama, quien había tratado de detener a la recién llegada, pero la respetable dama, le dio señal para que se retirara.

-Espero una muy buena explicación señorita, a usted no la conozco-menciono sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Le pido que me disculpe, pero necesito hablar con usted, es muy urgente e importante para mi madame-dijo respetuosamente, usando todo su poder de persuasión para lograr hablar con ella tan solo unos minutos-Se lo ruego, después de escucharme con mucho gusto me retirare de su vista para siempre-

-Acompáñame al estudio-se levanto de su cómodo asiento, la joven rubia la siguió, con cada paso sus esperanzas cada vez más se alimentaban, fueron entrando al recinto, donde nuevamente tomo asiento, invitando hacer lo mismo a la joven- Y bien, espero que sea importante y no hagas perder mi tiempo-

-Primero que nada, deje que me presente como es debido, mi nombre es Erin Evangeline Hamilton-ante su presentación, su anfitriona se sintió sumamente sorprendida, e incluso escéptica ante lo dicho.

-Eso es imposible, tú no puedes ser…-dijo sin creer posible que frente a ella estaba la cabeza de una de las familias más respetadas y adineradas de Irlanda.

-Sí, soy hija de Ian Hamilton, quien fue hijo de un miembro de los Ardley, Alice Evangeline Ardley, mi abuela –afirmo con total seguridad que logro abrumar a la dama que tenía enfrente, quien de inmediato se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al escritorio, sacando de uno de los cajones el libro donde contenía el linaje de los Ardley, en una de ellas fue donde la encontró, a su querida tía Alice, aquellos ojos, eran idénticos a la joven que acababa de presentarse.

-¿Cómo, como murieron tus padres?-pregunto ella, sabía que pocas personas conocían la verdad, ya que se manejaba una falsa historia, en donde el matrimonio Hamilton tuvo un accidente automovilístico y solo una de las hijas, la mayor, había sobrevivido.

-Fue unos días antes de Navidad, teníamos poco de haber llegado a América, huyendo de la prima de mi madre, Monique quien decía estar enamorada de mi padre y aquel hombre que estaba obsesionado con mi madre, ellos estaban amenazando nuestras vidas, por eso huimos de Irlanda, e íbamos a encontrar ayuda de los Ardley, quien también eran familia de mi padre. Mi mamá tenía poco de dar a la luz a una niña, a quien le dio el nombre de Alice, en honor a mi abuela, sin embargo en esa noche, cuando unos amigos de mi padre, el matrimonio Callaghan junto con su hija, quien también era recién nacida, fueron a mi casa a cenar, fue allí donde comenzó la tragedia, esos dos lograron encontrarnos, primero mataron a mi madre, quien había protegido con su cuerpo a mi padre-los recuerdos se hicieron vivos en la joven, aun siendo pequeña fue testigo de aquel acontecimiento con sumo dolor- sin embargo mi padre tampoco logro sobrevivir, al igual que la señora Callaghan, después la mansión comenzó a hundirse entre las llamas, yo estaba asustada, creí que iba morir, pero fui salvada por el Sr Callagan, a pesar de que un trozo de madera ardiendo estuviera aplastándome, recuerdo que llore, pero me desgarre cuando la mansión se fue cayendo en pedazos y sin saber que había pasado con mi hermana y con la hija del hombre que me había salvado la vida, años después me entere que los restos de las niñas jamás se encontraron y recordé que teníamos una nana que habían contratado especialmente para esa noche, pero hasta ahora no he logrado localizarla, al igual que a mi hermana-las lagrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente de su rostro-Recuerdo, el sonido de las gaitas mientras los cuerpos de mis padres eran enterrados, creí que me hundiría por siempre en la tristeza, pero lo que me mantiene de pie es la esperanza de encontrar a mi hermana-

-Te aprendiste muy bien la historia-dijo aquella dama aun sin creer que ella fuera la autentica heredera de la familia Hamilton, debía ser precavida, últimamente los timadores andaban sueltos, sobre todo que estaba cerca del anuncio del William Albert, seguramente muchas jóvenes harían lo posible por estar cerca del apuesto heredero, ante aquello, la joven se sintió ofendida, ¿acaso se burlaba de su dolor?, ¿acaso creía que su dolor y sufrimiento era una farsa?.

-De acuerdo, aun no me cree-se levanto de su lugar y fue cerrando las cortinas, para después prender la lámpara de la habitación.

-Pero, ¿Qué cree que hace?-cuestiono mientras trataba de guardar la calma, y la joven se acerba a ella, deshaciendo los nudos de su vestido-¡Que indecente!-estaba a punto de criticar altivamente el comportamiento de la joven, hasta que ella mostro su espalda totalmente desnuda, Elroy Aldrey no solamente estaba convencida por la marca familiar de los Hamilton, que consistía en la marca de una media luna en la espalda baja, si no también en las secuelas que provoco ese incendio en aquella noche invernal donde sucedió aquella tragedia que no solo afecto físicamente a Erin.

-¿Ahora si me cree?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras se volvía a ajustar el vestido en su forma original a su cuerpo, vio como la dama asintió dejando caer su espalda en el cómodo asiento y tratando de asimilar la realidad-Lo único que le pido madame, es que me ayude, a encontrar a mi hermana- en sus ojos se formaba aquella suplica, a lo cual la matriarca de los Ardley no se creía capaz de rechazar.

**CONTINUARA…**

nee kono machi ga-cuando este pueblo

yuuyami ni somaru toki wa-este muriendo

chisa na tane o otosu darou-aparece una pequeña semilla

fumika tamerareta tsuchi o-así que si tu conviertes este suelo

michi da to yubu no naraba-en el camino que vas a seguir

me o tojiru koto demo ai kana-incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor

ko no hoshi ga taira nara-si el mundo fuera plano

futari deaetenakatta-entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes

otogai o toozakeru you ni-estábamos corriendo

hashitteita-para alejarnos el uno al otro

supido oyurumezu ni-nunca vayas lento

ima wa donna ni hanaretemo-no importa que tan lejos estemos

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni-en el medio de un milagroso encuentro

mata mukaiaau no darou- tal vez podemos encontrarnos una vez mas

mukaiau no darou-tal vez nuestros rostros se encuentren una vez mas

(loop-Maaya Sakamoto)

**Hola, nuevamente por aquí, no andaba muerta, pero tampoco andaba de parranda, jeje. Bien, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Lore de Brower, amiga ya te debía este cap. aun sigo ocupadita, pero como la otra vez que te comente, aun se me cae la cara de la vergüenza por no actualizar, aunque sean casi las 4 am, debo de admitir que me inspire un poco en Skip Beat! y en Full House en la parte de Terry y Krhisteen, pero bueno mejor me voy, antes de que me regañen.**

***Fragmento del monologo de Lady Macbeth de William Shakespeare **

**Chaito.**


End file.
